Em busca do paraíso
by Maria Lua
Summary: Só que o que eles sabem? Eles são apenas mortais que só terão uma chance de errar. Só que eu não sou uma mera mortal. Eu posso fazer inúmeras escolhas. Eu posso errar milhares de vezes. Porque eu não vou morrer. -Último Capítulo On!-
1. Prólogo

**Em busca do paraíso**

**Prólogo**

_Não é de hoje que os homens buscam a resposta para uma pergunta que eu mesma considero retórica. O que é liberdade?_

_Já escutei respostas interessantes como sua liberdade é feita por suas escolhas, que você deve ser racional esquecendo suas paixões, ou que você deve se guiar por suas paixões. Mas, a que eu mais gosto é a que diz: Nós somos prisioneiros da nossa própria liberdade._

_Só que o que eles sabem? Eles são apenas mortais que só terão uma chance de errar. Só que eu não sou uma mera mortal. Eu posso fazer inúmeras escolhas. Eu posso errar milhares de vezes. Porque eu não vou morrer. Morrem em minhas mãos. Uma vida está se esvaindo nesse momento entre os meus dentes. O seu sangue não era bom, mas servia para saciar a minha sede irracional._

_-Recém-nascida? - Perguntou uma voz musical atrás de mim e logo deixei o humano cair morto aos meus pés virando para encarar quem quer que seja em posição de defesa – Eu não pretendo atacá-la._

_-Quem é você? - Perguntei com a minha voz em tom rouco pela falta de uso. Eu ainda me surpreendia como ela havia mudado._

_-Um vampiro – Respondeu o rapaz sorrindo torto. Sua voz chegava aos meus ouvidos como música. Ele parecia bem bonito com seu rosto de anjo, olhos âmbar e corpo bonito. Seus cabelos estavam encobertos por um capuz – Pode relaxar sua postura. Eu não vou machucar você._

_-O que é que você quer? - Perguntei me afastando o máximo possível._

_-Ajudar você – Respondeu o vampiro sorrindo de forma calma – Você precisa seguir seu destino sem a minha interferência, mas você é meu destino e eu não posso deixá-la se destruir. Tome isso._

_-O que é? - Perguntei olhando para a bolsa que parecia estar cheia de sangue._

_-Sangue animal. Não é saboroso, mas vai ajudá-la a manter a sanidade – Explicou o vampiro erguendo a bolsa, mas quando viu que eu não ia pega-la de sua mão a jogou em meus pés – Não to dizendo que não é para tomar sangue humano, a escolha é sua, mas tomando sangue animal também, faz com que você pense claramente e decida o que é certo e o que é errado._

_-Porque você está fazendo isso? - Perguntei pegando a bolsa._

_-Como eu já disse, nós vamos nos encontrar novamente – Falou o vampiro sorrindo – E caso você queira saber, meu nome é Edward._

**N/a: Bom...Fic nova!!**

**Uma idéia completamente maluca que veio na minha cabeça e que pode surpreender vocês**

**O que acharam??**

**Continuou postando??**


	2. Chapter 1

**Em busca do paraíso**

**1**

**Narrado por Isabella**

Eu já sabia de decorado cada mínimo defeito do teto do meu quarto. Ele não era muito grande, mas era aconchegante. Minha cama de fachada era grande e fofa e a Tv que ficava na frente da minha cama era muito utilizada nas minhas noites em claro.

As fotos forjadas de minha infância estavam no mural entre outras com as minhas atuais amigas. Nunca tive muitas, mas em cinqüenta anos de existência meu controle já era praticamente perfeito e tudo graças aquela noite...a noite que o meu anjo apareceu. A noite em que o meu destino se entrelaçou definitivamente com o dele.

-Bella? - Chamou Alice abrindo a porta do meu quarto e eu fingi que estava despertando – Levanta logo amiga, é o primeiro diz de aula.

Sorri tentando parecer sonolenta e me encaminhei para o meu banheiro. Desde que eu havia voltado a ser racional não havia perdido as manias humanas como tomar banho, escovar os dentes entre outras. Saí do banheiro e peguei a roupa que havia escolhido durante a madrugada. Era uma calça jeans preta e uma bata longa azul com branco. Coloquei uma sapatilha de boneca branca e peguei meu casaco. Eu não sentia frio em Forks, mas tinha que manter as aparências.

-Bells, vai tomar seu café? - Perguntou Alice sentada a mesa usando um vestido preto curto com uma meia preta por baixo e sandália com saltinho e casaco ao lado.

-Você sabe que eu não tomo café da manha – Respondi tentando muito não fazer careta. O ruim de conviver com humanos é ter que fingir que gosta de comida humana. Só que eu já estava acostumada a fingir que comia ainda mais depois que vim dividir apartamento com outras duas estudantes, Alice e Ângela.

Alice era baixinha de corpo delicado e aparentemente frágil. Tinha cabelos pretos repicados e curtos. Era um corte perfeito para ela. Seus olhos eram acinzentados e pareciam brilhar eternamente de animação. Ela era elétrica e parecia uma criança imperativa, mas também era minha melhor amiga.

Ângela era o oposto da personalidade da Alice. Era calma, calada e tímida, raramente escutamos sua voz no colégio. Tinha cabelos pretos longos e franjão. Seus olhos eram verdes e brilhantes mesmo escondidos por óculos.

-Eu odeio essa sua mania – Comentou Ângela revirando os olhos e eu sorri. Eu havia me transferido no meio do ano passado para Forks e acabei vindo dividir apartamento com as duas humanas.

-Vamos? - Chamei sorrindo pegando minha mochila.

Elas levantaram e entramos no meu carro. Ele era pequeninho, mas era perfeito. Chegamos ao estacionamento e estranhei um volvo prata brilhante. A Alice começou a tagarelar sobre quem seria o dono e como os nossos horários estavam diferentes. Sorri para a baixinha fingindo prestar atenção até que um aroma bem peculiar tomou conta do meu olfato: Vampiro.

-Meninas, podem ir entrando eu tenho que ir pegar um livro meu que caiu dentro do carro – Falei a Alice me olhou estranho como se soubesse que eu estava mentindo. Contudo, encolheu os ombros e entrou no colégio. Olhei em volta percebendo que o estacionamento estava quase vazio e me encaminhei até um loiro alto de cabelos cacheados curtos e corpo levemente forte. E o encarei com expressão hostil, mas relaxai um pouco quando vi que seus olhos assim como o meu era cor de âmbar.

-Quem é você? - Perguntei em tom seco parando em uma distância segura para o ataque ou a defesa.

-Eu sou Jasper Cullen – Respondeu o loiro com calma me acalmando também, pelo jeito ele também tinha poderes – Eu vim em paz. Como você já deve ter percebido eu sou vegetariano.

-Tem mais alguém além de você? - Perguntei desconfiada.

-Sim. Meus pais e meus irmãos somos cinco – Disse Jasper e notando a minha expressão surpresa sorriu – É mais que um clã de vampiros. Somos uma família de vegetarianos. Meus irmãos também estudam aqui.

-Isso é estranho – Comentei tentando pensar com clareza.

-Tão estranho quanto uma vampira dividindo apartamento com duas humanas? - Perguntou Jasper em tom divertido, mas sempre com o rosto serio.

-Touché – Falei sorrindo – Eu sou Isabella Swan. E é bom vocês se comportarem, há lobos por aqui.

-Eu também já sei disso – Disse Jasper com calma.

-Tudo bem então – Falei começando a me afastar, mas virei para encará-lo – E pare de tentar mexer com meus sentimentos, Cullen, isso não é educado de sua parte.

Ele riu e eu entrei aproveitando que não havia ninguém nos corredores para me mover em velocidade vampiresca para a minha sala. Dois segundos antes de bater o sinal entrei na sala sentando ao lado de Alice que sorriu para mim.

-O Mike tava perguntando por você – Falou minha amiga e eu revirei os olhos. Uma coisa que eu nunca me acostumaria nessa história de ser vampira era ter uma beleza que para os humanos é irresistível – Você devia dar uma chance ao coitado.

-Ele é um idiota – Falei voltando a minha atenção para a aula. Eu já havia tentando muitas vezes me divertir com os humanos, mas nada tirava a imagem daquele vampiro da minha mente. Nunca, ninguém seria bonito o suficiente. Nunca, ninguém atingiria o meu frio coração. Além dele é claro.

-Advinha quem me chamou para sair no fim de semana? - Perguntou Alice com um sorriso animado no rosto.

-Quem? - Perguntei tentando parecer interessada.

-O Tyler – Respondeu Alice sorrindo e eu tentei sorri de volta. Se eu achava o Mike idiota o Tyler eu achava pior ainda, mas não queria estragar a alegria da minha amiga.

-Espero que você se divirta – Falei sorrindo mordendo o lábio inferior – Só cuidado com a Lauren.

-Daquela vaca eu sei cuidar – Falou Alice sorrindo de forma maldosa.

-É exatamente por isso que eu adoro você, Alice – Falei e o sinal abafando a risada da minha amiga. Fui para a minha sala e pouco tempo depois um cara enorme sentou ao meu lado.

-Ola pequena vampira – Cumprimentou ele gargalhando em seguida. Passei alguns segundos tentando entender o motivo do riso, mas logo desisti.

-Quem é você? - Perguntei começando a me irritar.

-Emmett Cullen – Respondeu o vampiro. Outra coisa boa em ser vampiro é poder conversar em uma velocidade que ninguém mais pode entender.

-O irmão do Jasper – Falei ligando as coisas – Seu outro irmão ta aqui?

-Não, acho que ele só vai vim próxima semana para a escola – Disse Emmett voltando sua atenção para o professor.

Saí da sala depois de um aceno animado do vampiro grandalhão. A minha outra aula passou como um borrão e quando o toque soou indicando o intervalo saí me misturando com os estudantes, mas pelo jeito hoje era o dia de sentir cheiros peculiares. Só que esse não era nada agradável. Desviei meu caminho do refeitório para o estacionamento e a chuva leve deixava o cheiro de cachorro molhado ainda mais insuportável e foi impossível não recordar da primeira vez que entrei em contato com lobisomens.

**Flashback**

_Era difícil se acostumar com a solidão. Eu tinha que me acostumar a não tomar sangue humano e que lugar melhor do que o norte da então União Soviética. Não havia lá muitos animais também, mas tinha uma vila próxima, o que facilitava a minha resistência._

_-O que você está fazendo aqui, fria? - Perguntou um cara extremamente musculoso de pele bronzeada para o clima gélido daqui. Do seu lado estavam dois lobos enormes e que realmente não pareciam lobos normais._

_-Eu to de passagem, eu não ataco humanos – Respondi lamentando a aspereza da minha voz. Era uma pena não ter muito com quem conversar._

_-É claro que não ataca – Falou o homem em tom irônico fazendo um gesto com a cabeça e os lobos pularam em cima de mim, mas não cheguei a sentir a dor do ataque._

_-Contagem no mínima injusta, lobo – Sussurrou uma voz que no fundo da minha mente eu repetia e repetia até a exaustão. Inúmeras vezes eu pensei que ele era uma ilusão feita pela dor da irracionalidade. Mas, lá estava ele. O corpo branco e provavelmente frio. As roupas eram de aparência cara e seus cabelos eram ruivos, ou melhor, de um maravilhoso tom de bronze. Eu queria muito voltar a ver os seus olhos castanhos, mas ele estava de costas para mim._

_-Mais um frio? O que é isso? Convenção? - Questionou o rapaz enquanto os lobos choramingavam._

_-Rapaz, você é novo nisso. Nós não atacamos humanos e viemos em paz. Vá para casa e volte para sua companheira. Não verá mais nossos rostos – Falou Edward em tom tão tranqüilo que eu acreditei imediatamente nele._

_-Eu não confio em frios – Disse o rapaz com pouca convicção._

_-Vá para casa, menino – Mandou-pediu Edward – Não morra por nada, a vampiros que as intenções não se assemelham as nossas e seu povo precisará de proteção._

_Por um minuto eu pensei que eles iam atacar, mas eles foram embora e só então eu percebi que tinha parado de respirar. O cheiro de lobos não é agradável._

_-Isabella, você está bem? - Perguntou Edward segurando meu rosto com ambas as mãos procurando algum ferimento._

_-Você existe mesmo – Falei sem conseguir me conter._

_-Sim eu existo e quero saber se você ta bem – Falou Edward e eu sorri._

_-To – Respondi tentando decorar cada traço do seu rosto. Quem sabe quando eu veria o meu anjo novamente._

_-Pegue essa bolsa. Nela há roupas novas, dinheiro e documentos para você passar pela fronteira sem problema – Disse Edward me entregando uma mala – Isabella, quando sentir o cheiro de lobos eu quero que você ou corra ou se prepare para o ataque._

_-Porque você faz essas coisas por mim? - Questionei segurando a sua mão firmemente para que ele não sumisse – E eu prefiro que me chame de Bella._

_-Eu já lhe falei, __**Bella**__, você faz parte do meu futuro, mas eu não posso interferir demais no seu caminho querida – Falou Edward com calma passando os seus longos dedos pelo meu rosto me dando uma sensação prazerosa._

_-Você pode me beijar – Pedi completamente fora de mim. Eu precisava de mais que um rosto._

_-Com prazer – Falou Edward descendo o tronco e quando seus lábios tocaram os meus eu perdi a razão. Encaixei meus braços no seu pescoço e ele me puxou pela cintura colando seu corpo no meu. Abri minha boca levemente permitindo que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Eu não lembrava se algo tão prazeroso na minha vida, nem mesmo solver sangue humano. Era contagiante seu cheiro e gosto. E nunca apreciei tanto o fato de não precisar respirar._

_-Até uma outra hora, __**Bella**__ – Disse Edward saindo correndo me deixando sem sentir as pernas._

**Fim do Flashback**

-O que você está fazendo aqui? - Perguntei observando a menina de cabelos pretos curtos e pele bronzeada. Ela era alta e seu corpo era forte sem ser musculoso. Ela tinha uma beleza diferente, mas bem visível.

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Nossa pretendia postar bem mais cedo esse capítulo, mas acabei tendo idéias muito contraditórias para um mesmo capítulo e acabei mudando tudo que eu tinha escrito antes, então vocês podem imaginar o porquê da demora.**

**Maria-- **_Ola querida!!_

_Tudo bem??_

_Seja muito bem vinda a essa minha nova história_

_espero que continue por aqui..._

**Joana--** _Ola!!!_

_hoho_

_É sim a Bella...bem diferente de "Amanhecer" não?_

_Espero que goste_

**Nayfa-- **_Ola querida!!_

_que bom que você gostou_

_espero que continue por aqui_

**Bom...quero muito agradecer a todos que mandaram reviews e colocaram a fic como favorita e/ou alerta e as pessoas que colocaram minha pessoa como autora favorita e/ou alerta.**

**Muito obrigada mesmo!!**

**Abro aqui nessa fic a campanha: "Mande um **_**oi **_**para a autora"**

**Vocês que lêem a fic, mas que por motivos diversos não mandam reviews peço que deixem nem que seja um pequeno oi para eu saber que tem gente lendo a fic.**

**Então?**

**Gostaram?**

**O capítulo ficou bom? Chato? Sem graça? Maravilho? Menina posta mais?**

**O segundo capítulo já está quase todo escrito então...**

**=*****

**Até o próximo.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Em busca do paraíso**

**2**

-Eu te fiz uma pergunta – Insisti a observando que virou me encarando com hostilidade.

-Eu não tenho que te da satisfação da minha vida, sua sanguessuga – Respondeu a garota e eu recordei que só em Forks existia o estranho fenômeno de uma loba.

-Que eu saiba na sua reserva tem escola – Resmunguei parando de respirar. Seu cheiro de cachorro já era ruim, o cheiro de cachorro molhado era insuportável.

-Talvez eu só queira sair da reserva – Sussurrou a garota e eu estudei seu perfil com cuidado. Ela parecia tão ferida.

-Às vezes ficar sozinha não é tão bom quanto parece – Falei pensando nas minhas próprias experiências.

-Eu perguntei alguma coisa sua sanguessuga intrometida? - Perguntou a loba em tom agressivo.

-Eu não tenho que ficar escutando desaforo de uma pirralha que cheira a cachorro molhado – Resmunguei virando as costas entrando na escola.

-Bella! Eu estava atrás de você – Disse Alice pulando em cima de mim – Você tem que comer alguma coisa, já basta não tomar café.

-Você se preocupa demais comigo – Falei sorrindo para a minha amiga mais querida.

-Bella, você já deu uma olhada nos novatos – Falou Alice em tom animado – Deus, meu coração parou quando meus olhos se encontram por segundos com os dele. Bella, eu acho que eu me apaixonei.

-Alice, só você mesmo – Falei pegando qualquer coisa e fingi comer enquanto observava os dois vampiros que conversam entre si. Só que minha cabeça estava longe demais para prestar atenção sobre o que eles falavam. Minha cabeça ainda estava _nele._

-Tem aula do que agora, Bella? - Perguntou Mike praticando babando em cima de mim. Eu quase podia ouvir sua mente trabalhando em imagens minhas nuas.

-Biologia – Respondi e um sorriso rasgou seu rosto fazendo que eu levantasse uma sobrancelha.

-Eu te acompanho – Disse Mike animado.

-Não precisa, eu vou com a Ângela, mas aposto que a Jéssica vai adorar sua companhia até a aula dela – Falei com um sorriso falsamente meigo – Não é Jess?

-Eu ia adorar – Falou Jéssica com um sorriso que se comparava em largura com o do Mike.

-Ta – Disse Mike desanimado e foi a minha vez de sorrir, só que com muito cuidado para que minhas presas não ficassem amostra.

-Você é horrorosa, Bells – Sussurrou Alice e eu novamente sorri.

-E não é isso que você adora em mim? - Perguntei e Alice gargalhou atraindo a atenção do Jasper que praticamente a devorava com os olhos. Meio aparentando fome meio idolatrando casa movimento da minha pequena e delicada amiga.

-Ela ta comigo, Cullen, se você a atacar eu vou protegê-la com a minha vida – Sussurrei sabendo que ele me escutaria com clareza.

-Eu nunca a atacaria – Garantiu Jasper e havia uma dor tão grande na sua voz. Céus será possível que ele havia se apaixonado por Alice só de olhá-la? Que ironia, eu não podia falar nada já que era apaixonada por um anjo.

-Você a ama – Externalizei meu pensamento e ele rosnou fazendo Emmett gargalhar atraindo toda a atenção para a mesa dos dois.

-Idiota – Resmungou Jasper saindo do refeitório em meio a olhares curioso.

-O Jasper nunca teve um humor legal – Resmungou Emmett e eu sorri.

**Narrado por Leah**

Olhei a fria indo embora e por alguns segundos provei a sensação de remoço, mas logo esqueci pensando que naquela noite teria que fazer ronda. Era muito difícil ser a única mulher de um grupo de homens. Ainda mais quando os seus pensamentos não estavam escondidos. Eu sabia que não facilitava nada para eles, mas era exatamente ai que estava o problema: eu não queria facilitar.

A rejeição ainda doía no meu corpo. Não era só por ter sido trocada pela minha _prima_ mais querida. Mas, era saber que o homem que sempre seria o meu primeiro agora só me aturava por fazer parte do bando e eu tinha que obedecê-lo já que ele era meu alfa. Só que o que nenhum outro lobo sabia era que Sam não era o santo que todos achavam. Ele não era o líder perfeito que agüentava a ex-namorada rabugenta, mas eu sabia que se abrisse a minha boca ninguém iria acreditar. Então era melhor continuar com a máscara que sempre me protegeu.

-Finalmente chegou – Resmungou Seth assim que passei pela porta – A mamãe saiu e quem vai preparar o jantar é você. E o Jake vai ficar para comer.

-Que eu saiba o Black tem casa – Resmunguei jogando minha bolsa no chão recebendo um sorriso sarcástico de Jacob Black. Eu odiava admitir, mas Jacob Black era muito bonito. Por causa dos genes de lobo ele tinha quase dois metros de altura e seu corpo era um capítulo a parte. Tinha cabelos pretos recentemente cortados de modo curto. Seus olhos eram negros e apesar de ser mais novo era impossível não se sentir atraída por ele.

-Você ta cheirando a sanguessuga – Disse Jacob torcendo o nariz e eu revirei os olhos.

Subi as escadas correndo entrando no meu quarto arrancando as peças de roupa do meu corpo. Fiquei alguns segundos me olhando no espelho sem saber bem o que via. Eu era muito feia? Masculina? Será que eu atraia pelo menos um olhar de cobiça do sexo oposto?

-O que deu em você? - Perguntou Jacob parado na porta do meu quarto e eu agradeci mentalmente por já ter colocado um roupão.

-Você já ouviu falar de bater na porta? - Perguntei completamente irritada.

-Você ta há meia hora se olhando no espelho. Eu to com fome – Respondeu Jacob e era impressão minha ou ele estava olhando para a curva dos meus seios?

-Se ta com fome vai para **sua** casa comer – Falei indo em direção ao banheiro andando de forma bem feminina e quando virei constatei que ele estudava meus movimentos – Fecha a boca. Black.

Ele arregalou os olhos e quando eu já estava trancada no banheiro me permiti sorrir.

**Narrado por Bella**

-O que foi? - Perguntou Alice sentando ao meu lado. O tédio me aplacava e eu estava começando a ficar com fome.

-Tédio – Respondi revirando os olhos – Eu vou dá uma saidinha ta? Não precisa me esperar acordada.

-Tudo bem – Falou Alice sorrindo já acostumada com esse meu comportamento. No fundo eu sabia que ela acreditava que eu tinha um namorado escondido. E eu ficava feliz por ela pensar assim.

Fui caçar perto da reserva, mas sem nunca ultrapassar a linha imaginaria. Eu que não queria arrumar uma briga com os lobos. Peguei um ou dois cervos agradecendo pela fase de se melar já ter passado e me sentei em baixo de uma árvore apreciando o silêncio.

-Ola pequena vampira – Cumprimentou Emmett aparecendo ao meu lado. Eu estava tão distraída no meu próprio mundo que nem notei.

-Ola – Respondi a olhando desconfiada.

-Nem me olha assim só vim caçar – Disse o vampiro com um sorriso com covinhas que achei encantador.

-Você é estranho – Comentei o vendo se sentar ao meu lado.

-Não sou eu que moro com duas humanas e espero um mesmo cara a séculos – Disse Emmett de forma distraída e eu pulei ficando em pé.

-Você conhece o Edward? - Perguntei sabendo que se meu coração ainda batesse teria disparado.

-Er...sinto que não devia ter falado – Sussurrou Emmett fazendo uma cara de culpado que quase, **quase** tive pena.

-Eu te fiz uma pergunta – Falei sentindo meus olhos queimarem apesar de eu não poder chorar – Ele é seu irmão não é? Por favor, diz que sim.

-É. Ele é meu irmão – Respondeu Emmett parecendo que estava sentindo dor – Ele deve ta chegando por esse mês.

-Porque ele me deixou sozinha esse tempo todo? - Perguntei voltando a me sentar sentindo como se todas as minhas forças tivessem me abandonado.

-Isso é um assunto dele que ele vai te explicar quando chegar – Respondeu Emmett e eu suspirei.

-Mas, ele tem um motivo né? Um motivo importante né? - Perguntei em quase desespero.

-Tem Bella. Ele ama muito você – Afirmou Emmett e eu sorri me derretendo e mordi meu lábio inferior com força – Mesmo, eu não entendendo essa relação de vocês.

-Você tem uma companheira? - Perguntei com um sorriso compreensivo.

-Não – Respondeu Emmett fazendo cara feia – Só o Carlisle e bem, o Edward têm.

-Então é por isso que você não entende – Falei sorrindo por notar que ele já me considerava a companheira do Edward – Quando um vampiro ama vai além de qualquer outra coisa e um sentimento que não entende o significado de "barreiras".

-Vocês são todos loucos – Afirmou Emmett e eu gargalhei – A Esme mamis tava querendo te conhecer. Disse que tem que conhecer a vampira que fez o menininho dela estremecer.

-Pede para ela pelo menos esperar o _menininho _dela chegar – Falei e ele riu novamente – Agora eu tenho que voltar para casa. Foi realmente bom conversar com você.

-Você quer que eu passe seu celular para o Edward? - Perguntou Emmett e eu sabia que meus olhos estavam brilhando de empolgação e sem pensar duas vezes peguei o celular que ele me estendia e anotei meu número.

-Diz que ele pode me ligar a qualquer momento – Falei e logo depois saí correndo para meu apartamento.

Não posso mentir. Passei metade da minha madrugada com o meu celular nas minhas mãos sem pensar em mais nada. Nas três primeira horas eu inventei todas as desculpas possíveis para explicar o porquê dele não me ligar. Mas, quando deu seis horas da manhã perdi minhas esperanças. Entrei no banheiro e tomei um longo banho estava secando os meus cabelos quando escutei a Alice gritar meu nome.

-O que? - Perguntei irritada. Meu lado racional me dizia que a Alice não tinha culpa de nada, mas quando você está irritada tudo que você menos ouve é justamente o seu lado racional.

-Seu celular ta tocando – Gritou Alice e não precisei de mais nada para sair correndo.

-_Alo_ – Falei ofegante. Mesmo não precisando mais respirar já era costume ficar assim.

-_Minha Bella?_ - Perguntou aquela voz musical que me fazia estremecer e me vi perdidas em lembranças.

**Flashback**

_Era mais um dia normal da minha vida eterna. Meu controle estava muito melhor e morar no Canadá era quase o que eu podia considerar de interessante, mas como eu quase não saía de casa não posso da uma opinião conclusiva sobre isso._

_Só que hoje eu mudaria minha rotina. Eu queria sair, testar meus limites ou apenas sair para dançar. Aproveitei que o dia estava nublado e saí para comprar roupa. Optei por um vestido curto preto e aproveitando meu equilíbrio comprei uma sandália vermelha perfeita. Voltei para a minha casa sem moveis e fui caçar, se eu ia para uma boate dançar era bom está preparada._

_Depois de comer até quase estourar voltei para casa e me arrumei para me sentir linda. Aproveitei meu charme de vampira e entrei sem enfrentar fila e já lá dentro optei por parar de respirar. Fui para o bar e ao mesmo tempo em que pedia uma bebida já tinha recebido umas quatro cantadas. Pelo jeito não estava assustadora hoje. Só que apesar dessa atenção masculina fazer meu ego aumentar eles eram só humanos. Humanos que não chegavam nem aos pés do __**meu**__ Edward._

_Tomei um gole ou dois da minha bebida sentindo um leve gosto de vodca, meu corpo logo expelia o álcool. Fui para a pista e comecei a dançar me mexendo primeiro lentamente e logo me entreguei completamente a batida esquecendo tudo em volta. Se eu achava que correr era a melhor maneira de me sentir livre é porque nunca tinha experimentado dançar._

_-Você está extremamente linda – Sussurrou aquela voz rouca sensual e senti seu braço enlaçando a minha cintura colando seu peito nas minhas costas. O arrepio que subiu pela minha coluna me deixou completamente desestabilizada, quase caí. E Deus, vampiras não caem._

_-Eu pensei que você só aparecesse quando eu estivesse em perigo – Comentei me deliciando com essa aproximação._

_-Você já viu quantos caras estão te olhando? - Perguntou Edward e eu tive que ri – Eu considero isso uma condição de risco._

_-Para mim ou para você? - Perguntei virando de frente me deliciando com seus olhos castanhos que eram tão convidativos._

_-Detalhes – Falou Edward sorrindo e eu realmente não me segurei. Fiquei na ponta dos pés e o beijei. Ele apertou minha cintura parecendo tão satisfeito com o beijo quanto eu. Ele invadiu minha boca com sua língua e eu afundei minhas mãos em seus cabelos cor de bronze completamente nas nuvens. O seu cheiro e gosto eram ainda melhores que eu lembrava. Ele era tão único e perfeito para mim. Era impossível não notar que meu corpo se encaixava perfeitamente ao seu e eu adorava isso. Eu me sentia tão protegida._

_-Eu quero sair daqui – Falei antes de beijá-lo novamente. Eu sabia que estava no meio de uma pista de dança me amassando com um Deus Grego, mas minha cabeça estava concentrada apenas em Edward._

_-Para onde você quer ir? – Perguntou Edward beijando meu pescoço passando suas presas por ele e eu segurei um gemido._

_-Para minha casa. Com você – Respondi o encarando e Edward sorriu com seu sorriso torto._

**Fim do Flashback**

-_Você ainda está ai? - _Perguntou Edward e eu sabia que pelo seu tom de voz ele estava preocupado.

-_To! Desculpa, você sabe o efeito que tem em mim – _Respondi me jogando na minha cama com um largo sorriso – _Conheci seus irmãos._

_-O Emmett comentou –_ Disse Edward e eu podia imaginá-lo emburrado – _O que você achou deles?_

_-Completos opostos – _Respondi sorrindo –_ O Jasper é todo serio enquanto o Emmett você se pergunta se bateu a cabeça para ser tão...Emmett._

_-O Emmett é um homem que esqueceu de crescer – _Disse Edward e agora eu podia imagina-lo sorrindo – _Ele falou que você só quer conhecer a Esme quando eu estiver ai._

_-Ah Edward! Eu não vou conhecer a sua mãe sem você aqui – _Resmunguei e sabia que o seu sorriso torto deveria estar estampado no seu rosto nesse momento – _Quando você vem?_

_-Eu não vou demorar querida – _Disse Edward e a Alice gesticulava para eu me apresar da porta – _Quando eu chegar eu prometo de explicar tudo._

_-É bom mesmo – _Falei fechando os olhos e passamos alguns segundos apenas escutando a respiração um do outro – _Eu tenho que ir para a escola._

_-Eu sei – _Disse Edward parecendo estar sofrendo tanto quanto eu com aquele tchau – _Eu amo você._

_-Eu também –_ Falei com meus olhos cheio de lágrimas que nunca cairiam – _To com tanta saudade._

_-Oh meu amor! Dessa vez vai ser para toda eternidade – _Disse Edward e por um momento eu esqueci que a Alice estava na minha porta escutando tudo.

-_Espero mesmo que sim – _Falei já cansada dele falar em um destino que nunca se cumpria – _Amo você demais para ficar longe de você._

_-Se eu não tivesse a quilômetros de distâncias eu já teria a tomado em meus braços – _Disse Edward em tom sofrido e eu decidi amenizar o fim daquela conversa.

-_Não faça promessas que eu começo a acreditar, Sr. Edward – _Falei rindo apreciando o som musical que era sua risada – _Amo você, querido, mas agora tenho que ir antes que a Alice me arraste pelos cabelos para a escola._

_-A humana do Jasper? - _Perguntou Edward parecendo interessado.

-_Já ta assim? - _Perguntei rindo fazendo um gesto com a mão para uma impaciente Alice – _Você acha que é seguro?_

_-Não sei –_ Respondeu Edward pensativo – _Ele vai se afastar por um tempo da escola até que eu esteja ai. Pelo que ele contou parece que o sangue dela canta para ele._

_-La cantante? - _Perguntei preocupada ficando em pé em cima da cama já que a Alice tentava roubar o meu celular –_ Se a situação fosse diferente será que eu seria sua La cantante?_

_-Você foi feita para mim, Isabella – _Disse Edward e eu me derreti e nesse momento a Alice roubou meu celular.

_-Ola namorado escondido da Bella! Eu sou Alice Brandon e infelizmente vou te que roubá-la para levá-la para escola – _Disse Alice em um tom meio divertido meio zangado.

_-Ola Alice! Eu sou Edward – _Escutei meu amor falar – _Infelizmente estou longe demais para tomar conta dela, mas espero contar com sua ajuda, já ouvi muitas coisas sobre você._

_-_É Bella! Ele é um charme, por isso nunca nem deu bola para os outros caras né? - Sussurrou Alice, mas eu sabia que o Edward estava escutando tudo – _Pode deixar que eu tomo de conta dela, Edward. Agora eu vou deixar vocês se despedirem, mas não demorem...quero chegar na primeira aula._

_-Gostei da humana do Jasper – _Disse Edward enquanto eu colocava uma calça jeans e uma blusa – _Amor, é melhor você ir para a escola._

_-Eu sei...amo você, Edward – _Falei sentando na cama colocando meus tênis.

-_Eu também querida. Até logo – _Disse Edward e logo depois a ligação foi cortada.

Saí do quarto e agradeci pelas meninas não falarem nada. É claro que eu havia adorado falar com o Edward, mas isso aumentou ainda mais a minha saudade. Era tão difícil lidar com essa situação. Eu odiava quando ele começava a falar em destino. Tudo que eu queria e sempre quis é ficar enlaçada em seus braços sentindo o seu cheiro e seu hálito em meu pescoço. Eu só queria ser sua por toda a eternidade.

**Narrado por Alice**

A Bella saiu do quarto pensativa e encolhi os ombros em resposta ao olhar indagador da Ângela. Eu não fiquei muito surpresa por ela ter um namorado, mas eu sabia que tinha algo mais nessa história que ela não me contava, mas eu ia esperar que ela se sentisse a vontade para contar.

Chegamos na escola em silêncio e o novato grandalhão falou brevemente com a Bella que riu seja lá o que ele disse e eu me perguntei onde estava o outro. O loiro era tão bonito, não que o moreno não seja, mas o loiro tinha algo que me atraia a ele.

-Eles devem ser bem ricos – Comentou Ângela quando a Bella novamente se juntou a gente – Já tão com outro carro.

-O volvo era do irmão dele – Disse Bella distraída e eu levantei uma sobrancelha em expressão questionadora – O Emmett e o Jasper são irmãos adotivos do Edward.

-E o Jasper cadê? - Perguntei sem me conter. "Jasper" era um nome incomum, mas bem bonito.

-Ele teve que viajar para ajudar o Edward. Eles voltam próxima semana no máximo – Respondeu Bella ainda distraída, mas logo votou a vida sorrindo para mim de uma forma bem maliciosa – Interessada no Jasper, Lice? Ele é solteiro.

-Não fale besteira, Isabella – Falei constrangida sabendo que estava corada – Eu vou sair com o Tyler.

-Sair! Não ficar, nem namorar e muito menos casar só sair – Disse Ângela e eu agradeci aos céus pelo sinal tocar e fui correndo para a minha sala de português sentando ao lado da novata que se não me engano veio da reserva indígena de La Push.

-Oi! Eu sou Alice – Apresentei-me com um sorriso animado. A Bella me chama de intrometida, mas eu adoro fazer novas amizades.

-Leah – Disse a outra parecendo muito surpresa com a minha interação. Só que não conversamos muito porque a professora de inglês logo começou a aula e meus pensamentos foram para longe – Então a gente faz como?

-O que? - Perguntei distraída saindo dos meus pensamentos.

-O trabalho em dupla que a professora passou – Respondeu Leah e eu ri da minha própria leseira.

-Você tem carro? - Perguntei e ela fez um sim com a cabeça – Eu to sem então você pode vim na minha casa?

-Claro – Respondeu Leah depois de um tempo e eu lhe passei meu endereço antes de sair quase correndo para a minha próxima aula.

*** * ***

O dia passou normal e sem muitos acontecimentos. A Bella tava na Edlândia e a Ângela boba pelo Eric. Eu tinha que conversar com a Bella para a gente resolver essa situação. Olhei para o grandalhão e foi impossível não pensar no loiro Jasper.

Não que eu passasse muito do meu tempo pensando em loiros gostosos e novatos, mas tinha algo nele que parecia estar me chamando. Só que voltando para a vida real tive que agüentar os olhares mortais da Lauren e os sorrisos maliciosos do Tyler. Ou seja, tudo normal.

Cheguei em casa afobada e decidi da uma ajeitadinha na sala para não assustar a Leah e falando nela acho que foi ela que apertou a campanhia.

-Ola! Entra! - Mandei e ela passou alguns estantes olhando a sala antes de se sentar no balcão que separava a mesma da cozinha – Vamos começar? Nunca fui muito boa em inglês.

Percebi que a Leah não era muito de conversar e não demorei a perceber que o jeito dela era de uma mulher magoada. Queria muito perguntar o que tinha de errado com ela, mas sabia que primeiro teria que quebrar suas barreiras.

-Vai jantar aqui, certo? - Perguntou Ângela para Leah com um sorriso gentil. Ela sempre era gentil com todo mundo e sorri imaginando como ela ficaria feliz se e a Bella arrumássemos seu lance com o Eric.

-Acho melhor não – Disse Leah com um sorriso meio estranho.

-Porque não? - Perguntei surpresa com a sua negação.

-É porque não? - Quis saber Bella saindo do seu quarto de camisola e toalha no cabelo.

-Tive uma idéia fantástica – Falei batendo as mãos animada – Sábado vamos fazer um dia das meninas e não Leah eu não aceito um não como resposta.

-Faz tempo que não fazemos uma noite das meninas – Comentou Ângela sorrindo e eu sorri assim com Bella só que bem mais discretamente – Vai ser ótimo ter mais uma pessoa para a Alice torturar.

-Eu não sou tão mal – Falei fazendo bico e todas riram, até a Leah.

**N/a: Ola amores meu!!**

**Rá! Nem demorei tanto para aparecer**

**Eu disse que tava com quase tudo escrito**

**Quero muito agradecer a todos que mandaram reviews e que colocaram a fic como alerta e/ou favorito. Brigada mesmo meus amores e agora respondendo as reviews:**

**X Sweet Cullenzinha-- **_Ola querida!!_

_Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado da fic_

_O Edward aparece mesmo mesmo no próximo capítulo e espero que goste desse_

_*-*_

**Kate Simon Cullen-- **_Ola querida!!_

_Hoho_

_Nem demorei tanto_

_Espero que goste desse capítulo._

**Germana-- **_Ola!!_

_Nossa que bom que gostou da fic_

_Espero que goste também desse capítulo_

**Bom meus amores agora vou marcar data para o próximo poste...e espero mesmo poder cumprir com tal data...então os postes serão de 15 em 15 dias então o próximo aqui será dia: 10/11/2009 espero mesmo que tenha reviews e para variar continuo na campanha: "Mande um **_**oi **_**para a autora".**

**.**

**=*****

**Até o próximo.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Em busca do paraíso**

**3**

_Volterra__ 1911_

_**Narrado por Edward**_

-Edward! A quanto tempo eu não o vejo – Disse Aurora segurando as minhas mãos com carinho – Não o vejo desde a sua transformação.

-Desculpe, o Carlisle estava esperando a Esme poder se controlar para trazê-la até aqui – Falei sorrindo para a vampira com aparência delicada. Seus cabelos eram de um loiro claríssimo e seus olhos vermelhos eram escaldantes, mas cheios de ternura e carinho.

-Pelo jeito acertei mais um casal – Disse Aurora sorrindo com carinho e meio evasiva.

-Nem se faça de surpresa, nunca vi o Carlisle tão feliz e a Esme é uma verdadeira mãe para mim – Falei sorrindo para ela.

-Ninguém por aqui acha muito útil eu ver as "almas gêmeas" de vampiros – Comentou Aurora revirando os olhos.

-Porque eles são estúpidos demais para entender o poder de um grande amor – Falei acariciando suas mãos frias. Os _Volturi_ valorizavam muito mais poderes que poderiam usar para coagirem vampiros que iam contra a sua força.

-A sua nasceu – Comentou Aurora em tom calmo e eu arregalei os olhos em estado catatônico.

-Como? - Perguntei chocado.

-A sua alma gêmea nasceu – Disse Aurora com carinho – Quer saber onde ela está?

Passei alguns segundos surpreso sem saber bem o que pensar ou responder. Agora eu podia entender a surpresa do Carlisle quando a Aurora falou da Esme.

-Que...quero – Respondi hesitante.

-_Estados Unidos da América, Arizona, Phonix, Linux St., Nº 1578 – _Respondeu Aurora com olhar perdido e eu fiquei sem respondeu por um bom tempo.

-Obrigado – Falei com cuidado decorando aquelas informações.

-Lembre-se que se interferir e obrigar uma convivência diária com ela pode mudar sua vida e conseqüentemente a história de vocês – Disse Aurora com calma e eu assenti.

-Lembre de me dizer quando a hora certa chegar – Falei beijando a palma da sua mão direita com carinho.

-Vou dizer – Falou Aurora com cuidado e foi chamada me deixando sozinho com meus pensamentos.

Reuni-me com os outros vampiros agüentando os seus pensamentos e aos poucos fui me perdendo nos meus.

Sair de domínio dos _Volturi_ como sempre se mostrou um alivio. Carlisle e Esme sabiam que eu estava estranho, mas como sempre me davam meu espaço.

-A Aurora disse que minha companheira nasceu – Comentei com calma quando chegamos à nossa mansão no interior da Inglaterra.

-Oh! Isso é ótimo querido – Falou Esme segurando as minhas mãos com um sorriso no rosto – Você vai procurá-la.

-Ele pode vê-la, Esme, mas tem que se manter afastando, se não pode perder o relacionamento – Explicou Carlisle beijando o pulso dela – Quando Aurora fala sobre um casal ela não tem certeza se o relacionamento será perfeito. Então se um interferir no destino do outro pode nem ter a chance de ter um destino.

-Hum, o que você vai fazer, Edward? - Perguntou Esme parecendo preocupada.

-Eu vou ficar bem, mãe – Falei beijando sua mão – Antes de voltar a viver a minha eternidade normalmente preciso vê-la pelo menos uma vez.

-Eu sempre vou te apoiar – Falou Carlisle e eu sorri com carinho para ele.

*** * ***

Uma coisa que eu logo descobri sobre o estado americano do Arizona foi que havia sol 360 dias por ano. Como eu não podia me movimentei acabei me escondendo em uma cabana em uma floresta que ficava nos arredores de Phonix.

-Esse território é meu – Acusou um vampiro saindo das sombras da cabana e se mostrando completamente. Ele era um pouco mais alto que eu e com cabelos loiros cacheados. Seus olhos eram de um vermelho escaldante e seus pensamentos eram extremamente confusos.

-Eu só estou de passagem, Jasper, não precisa temer – Falei com calma e eu notei que se assustou por eu saber o seu nome – Eu não sou perigoso para você.

-Eu sei. Eu sinto isso – Falou Jasper confuso passando a mão pelo cabelo.

-Sente? - Perguntei com cuidado. Ele era um recém-nascido, mas pelo jeito ainda permanecia de certa forma consciente.

-Eu sei o que os outros sentem e posso modificar suas emoções – Disse Jasper com cuidado me estudando.

-Interessante – Comentei estudando seus pensamentos – Você participou da guerra civil?

-Sim – Respondeu Jasper me olhando surpreso e eu sorri.

-Leio pensamentos – Expliquei e ele inclinou a cabeça mostrando entendimento.

-Seus olhos são diferentes – Comentou Jasper depois de um tempo. Apesar de parecer calmo ele ainda estava desconfiado então permaneci parado.

-É que eu só tomo sangue de animais – Respondi com calma e um brilho nos seus olhos me surpreendeu. Normalmente os vampiros em sua maioria reagiam com nojo ao escutar sobre a nossa dieta.

-Isso é possível? - Perguntou ele com uma ansiedade e imagens da guerra civil se mostraram presente em sua mente.

-Não é a dieta mais saborosa e às vezes é bem difícil se controlar, mas vale a pena – Respondi com calma e ele ficou se imaginando caçando animais – Agora eu preciso dá uma saída aproveitando que já ta de noite, mas eu volto logo e podemos conversar.

-Tudo bem – Disse Jasper parecendo feliz em ter alguém com quem conversar. Sorri para ele e fui correndo até a cidade começando a andar atrás do endereço que Aurora havia me falado e não foi difícil encontrar.

Olhei pela janela da sala e vi um casal em uma calorosa discussão. Não demorei muito para entender que a briga era sobre um suposto adultério da mulher e nenhum dos dois pareciam escutar o choro infantil que ecoava no andar de cima.

Subi na janela do segundo andar e meus sentindo foram atacados por um doce cheiro de sangue que quase me fez sair correndo e tomá-lo para mim, mas quando lembrei de quem deveria ser aquele sangue parei imediatamente de respirar e fiquei parado tentando me acalmar. Fui seguindo o choro até entrar em um belo quarto infantil pintado de branco. O berço era lindo e havia bonecas na estante que circulava todo quarto, mas a minha atenção foi completamente focada para a bebe que se remexia inquieta no berço.

Passei o dedo pelos seus traços sem realmente tocá-la e percebi que aos poucos ela ia se acalmando até que seus olhos castanhos inocentes me fitavam com curiosidade. Sorri para ela e ela abriu um de retribuição sem dentes. Passei um longo tempo contemplando-a até que escutei passos na escada e saí de lá correndo.

-Eu pensava que você não ia voltar – Comentou Jasper sentado na única cadeira da cabana.

-Eu disse que ia voltar – Falei com calma sorrindo.

-Você disse que estava de passagem, onde você mora? - Perguntou ele em tom calmo, mas seus pensamentos estavam agitados.

-Eu moro no interior de Londres. Eu e mais dois vampiros, só que formamos mais uma família do que um clã – Expliquei com um pequeno sorriso ao lembrar dos meus pais – O Carlisle é calmo e paciente e ótimo conselheiro. A Esme é maternal e linda, sempre cuida de mim como se eu fosse quebrável. Você não precisa ficar sozinho, Jasper, pode ir comigo para Londres e ganhar uma família.

-Preço? - Perguntou Jasper me encarando.

-Aderir a nossa dieta – Falei com calma.

-E deixar de ser um assassino – Completou Jasper pensativo – E se eu falhar?

-Todos falhamos uma ou duas vezes, é uma dieta difícil. Mas, como eu disse somos uma família e aprendemos com os erros – Falei com calma – Eu vou ficar por aqui por dois dias. Você tem certo tempo para pensar.

-Tudo bem – Falou Jasper perdido em pensamentos e me calei.

Na noite seguinte voltei a casa dela e o barulho de gritos era irritante. Fui direto para o seu quarto e a pequena estava acordada. Vasculhei os pensamentos da mãe e descobri que ela se chamava Isabella.

-Ola Isabella – Falei com calma e ela novamente me mostrou seu sorriso sem dente – Eu trouxe um presente para você.

Tirei do meu palito uma bela boneca de porcelana. Seu rostinho era branco tanto quanto o meu e seus olhos eram castanhos escuros como os da pequena e seus cabelos também eram castanhos. Eram pequenos cachos presos por um laçinho. Ela usava um elegante vestido verde.

-Lembrei de ti quando a vi – Falei colocando a boneca entre tantas que havia ali – Você vai ser uma bela jovem, Isabella. Agora eu tenho que ir e provavelmente não nos veremos por muito tempo.

Ajoelhei-me ao lado do berço e comecei a cantarolar uma canção que estava na minha cabeça desde ontem. Aos poucos seus olhos foram se fechando até ela cair na mais completa inconsciência. Acariciei o pequeno tufo de cabelos castanhos e beijei a sua testa com ternura antes de ir embora.

_Alaska 1930_

-A Tanya só falta morrer por você – Comentou Jasper com cuidado.

-Ela sabe que não vai ter nada comigo – Falei com calma.

-Ed, Ed – Falou Emmett rindo – Não conhece aquele ditado de que enquanto a certa não aparece nos divertimos com as erradas.

Balancei a minha cabeça rindo da imaginação do Emmett. Ele era o mais novo membro da família. Eu estava caçando quando uma vampira me abordou dizendo que um humano havia sido atacado por um urso. Ela era linda com cabelos loiros longos e rosto perfeito e eu nunca entendi como ela conseguiu se segurar para não atacá-lo já que o Emmett estava completamente ensangüentado. Levei-o até Carlisle e ele o transformou e da mesma forma que a vampira tinha aparecido ela sumiu.

-Edward! A Aurora está aqui para vê-lo – Avisou Esme e quando tentei ler a mente da Aurora ela cantarolava uma antiga cantiga normanda. Corri até a casa me deparando com a beleza loira tão pouco convencional.

-Aurora – Cumprimentei segurando sua mãos com carinho como eu sempre fazia – Venha, vamos conversar. Aconteceu algo demais?

-Edward, é sobre a sua companheira – Disse Aurora com calma.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Isabella? - Perguntei preocupado lembrando-me do seu rostinho angelical.

-Carlisle – Chamou Aurora e meu pai apareceu no quarto – Sua companheira foi transformada por um vampiro recém-nascido andante.

-Ou seja, de repente se vê mudada e querendo sangue e sem ninguém para lhe explicar nada – Disse Carlisle penalizado. Havia sido mais ou menos assim sua transformação, mas pelo menos ele sabia da suposta existência de vampiros.

-O recém-nascido que a transformou está atraindo a atenção dos _Volturi_ – Disse Aurora – Eles pretendem destruí-lo e todas as suas criações que se mostrarem fora controle.

-Oh Deus! - Disse Carlisle – Você sabe onde ela está?

-Em Phonix – Respondeu Aurora – Você não pode interferir muito.

-Eu não vou – Falei pensativo.

*** * ***

Foi com grata surpresa que vi o quanto Isabella havia mudado. Seus cabelos continuavam castanhos só que com reflexos avermelhados. Seu corpo era cheio de curvas bem proporcionais, mas seus olhos vermelhos me fizeram tremer.

Eu sabia que não podia interferir em sua vida, mas eu não podia deixá-la desprotegida. Apesar de saber o quanto um vampiro pode ser indestrutível a vida poderia ser perigosa.

-Eu vou concordar e apoiar tudo que achar conveniente nessas condições – Disse Carlisle colocando a mão no meu ombro e eu sorri.

-Isso é muito complicado – Falei passando a mão pelo cabelo preocupado – Eu tive uma idéia de como cuidar da Isabella, mas eu teria que me manter afastado da nossa família.

-Oh! Nós vamos entender, Edward – Falou Carlisle sorrindo de leve – Eu não me imagino deixando a Esme sozinha.

-Então você entende se eu oferecer os meus serviços aos _Volturi_ com tempo limitado? - Perguntei aliviado por não está magoando o meu pai.

-Contanto que não mude a sua dieta – Falou Carlisle e a imagem de Isabella se fez presente na minha mente.

-Isso nunca – Sussurrei fechando os olhos imaginando o quão difícil seria essa fase da minha eternidade.

*** * ***

_2009_

-De certa forma é uma pena que você tenha que partir, Edward – Falou Aurora sorrindo com carinho para mim.

-Você pode me visitar quando quiser – Falei beijando a sua mão em sinal de carinho. Como eu via a minha família apenas periodicamente e o clã italiano não valorizava demonstrações de afetos a Aurora era o que eu tinha de mais próximo de irmã.

-Quem sabe – Falou ela sorrindo.

-Tem certeza que quer partir, Edward? - Perguntou Aro com seu típico sorriso de falsa cordialidade.

-Absoluta – Respondi em tom calmo – Está na hora de seguir com a vida.

-Mande lembranças minhas ao Carlisle – Disse Aro com um breve sorriso e eu assenti. Eu sabia que ele não estava nada feliz por perder o seu leitor de mentes, mas desde o inicio esse era o nosso trato.

Parti de Volterra com um crescente sentimento de alivio e principalmente de liberdade. O vôo até Seattle passou terrivelmente longo e quando desembarquei tive a grata surpresa de ver toda a minha família me esperando.

-Oh meu bebe!! - Disse Esme me abraçando com força sorrindo emocionada e me cortou o coração ver seus olhos cheio de lágrimas que nunca caíram.

-Também senti muita falta de você, mãe – Sussurrei e ela me abraçou novamente.

-É bom te ter de volta, Edward – Falou Carlisle sorrindo e eu o abracei.

-Pronto para ir? - Perguntou Emmett sorrindo malicioso pensando na minha Isabella e foi a minha vez de sorrir entrando no carro.

-Em fim Forks – Disse Jasper para mim e eu só consegui sorri.

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Nem consigo acreditar que conseguir cumprir a data dos quinze dias**

**To tão emocionada**

**Nayfa--** Ola!!

_Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado_

_Espero que continue por aqui_

**Bom...quero mesmo agradecer todos os reviews de vocês**

**Para quem sempre me perguntava se eu já havia escrito sobre outros casais e eu escrevi uma short Jasper/Alice **

**Ela se chama "She" e está no perfil para quem se interessar em ler.**

**O próximo capítulo daqui vêem no dia: 25/11**

**Então espero reviews ta??**

**=*****

**Até o próximo.**

**10/11/2009  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Em busca do paraíso**

**4**

-BELLA – Gritou Alice quando a vampira saía do banheiro e a mesma encarou a pequena em completa surpresa. A baixinha sempre surpreenderia a mesma apesar de todos os seus instintos – Você precisa estar linda hoje.

-Posso saber por quê? - Perguntou Bella olhando para a amiga de forma divertida.

-Pressentimentos – Cantarolou Alice abrindo o guarda-roupa da outra que se sentou na cama com um pequeno sorrindo sabendo que discutir com Alice era uma batalha perdida. A pequena sorriu entregando para Bella uma calça jeans preta justa com uma blusa branca e para completar um colete preto – Pega aquele sua sandália vermelha perfeita e o resto é com você. Vou me arrumar.

Bella assistiu Alice sair e sorriu balançando a cabeça negativamente começando a se arrumar. Penteou o cabeço completamente perdida em pensamentos. Tudo naquela primeira semana de escola estava tão estranho.

Primeiro conhecerá os irmãos do Edward e ele deveria chegar essa semana em Forks. Segundo a Alice se aproximou cada vez mais da Leah e conseqüentemente ela também e de alguma forma ela sabia que algo de errado acontecia com a loba.

-Vamos? - Chamou Ângela e Bella assentiu pegando suas coisas e saindo do apartamento. A viajem até a escola passou rápida e mesmo de longe Bella podia escutar comentários, na maioria femininos, sobre tal novato que conseguiu mexer com 99,9% da população feminina da escola e ela não conseguiu evitar que a esperança enchesse o seu corpo morto.

-Você está bem, Bella? - Perguntou Alice preocupada observando a amiga apertar o volante com força.

-Estou. Estou – Respondeu Bella estacionando o carro – Vamos?

E quando ela desceu a visão que estava só um pouco distante lhe entorpeceu. Lá estava aquele que povoava todos os seus devaneios a tantos anos. Encostado no volvo prata seus cabelos cor de cobre eram um contraste perfeito com a pele extremamente pálida e a paisagem cinzenta de Forks. Seus olhos eram do mais derretido caramelo e Bella percebeu que sua imaginação nunca faria jus a beleza perfeita de Edward. Seus traços eram encantadores, e era impossível não compará-lo com um anjo caído.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior e ele sorriu para ela com aquele sorriso torto que a fazia até se sentir humana e sem parar para pensar que estava no meio de um estacionamento escolar humano correu com a menos velocidade possível e se jogou em seus braços. Ele a estreitou com força entre seus braços em uma prisão que ela sabia que não queria sair jamais. Bella aspirou o perfume cítrico de Edward com os olhos fechados rezando para que aquilo não fosse só sua imaginação. Ela sorriu sentindo seus olhos queimarem de lágrimas que nunca cairiam. Sua imaginação nunca seria tão fantasiosa e sem mais demora seguindo apenas os seus instintos o beijou.

Edward sorriu durante o encostar de lábios antes de aprofundar o beijo. Ele não poderia contar quantas vezes havia se imaginado a prendendo em seus braços e a beijando como agora. Aprofundou o beijo se deliciou com o sabor dos lábios de Bella tentando se lembrar que agora seria para sempre. As línguas brincavam em uma dança sensual que queriam esquecimento. Edward puxou o corpo dela até que os dois estivessem colador fazendo um pequeno giro para que a imprensasse no volvo aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. E a como Bella adorava o fato de não precisar respirar.

-Eu realmente acho reencontros emocionantes, mas vocês já estão chamando muita atenção – Disse Emmett fazendo Edward se afastar brevemente e Bella escondeu seu rosto no peito dele envergonhada.

-É tão bom te ter em meus braços – Murmurou Edward e Bella se apertou ainda mais nele sorrindo de encontro ao seu peito.

-Bella? - Perguntou Alice curiosa com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

-Ai que vergonha – Sussurrou Bella e Emmett gargalhou animadamente.

-Como não fomos apresentados eu sou o Emmett, o loiro é Jasper e o devorador ali é o Edward – Falou Emmett animadamente para Alice que sorriu apesar de sentir certo receio.

-Prazer! Eu sou Alice e ela é Ângela – Falou a baixinha com um leve sorriso para o vampiro loiro que estudava quase todas as ações delas – Vai para aula, Bella?

-Vai sim – Respondeu Edward pela morena que o olhou indignada – Sem bico, Srta. Swan, não vou deixar você faltar aula. Temos agora o tempo todo pela frente.

-E você me deve muitas explicações – Sussurrou Bella apenas para Edward ouvir e ele sorriu beijando sua testa.

-Você terá todas que quiser querida – Falou Edward andando com ela tranqüilamente ignorando todos os comentários e pensamentos dos humanos.

-Eles sempre foram assim? - Perguntou Alice para Jasper sem imaginar o quanto a sua presença mexia com todos os lados do vampiro.

-Creio que sim – Respondeu Jasper meio errado e ela sorriu logo se despedindo para ir falar com o Taylor.

-Ela ainda vai ser sua, irmãozinho – Disse Emmett batendo nas costas de Jasper que o olhou com cara feia.

-Eu não a quero para mim – Resmungou Jasper e Bella riu de leve.

-A gente finge que acredita né Edward? - Perguntou Bella beijando o rosto do vampiro de cabelos ruivos que sorriu para ela e depois olhou de forma maliciosa para o irmão. Mas, preferiu não dizer nada – Você tem aula comigo hoje?

-Praticamente todas, menos as que você tem com a Alice para não atrapalhar as duas – Respondeu Edward com calma e Bella o ficou encarando com seus olhos beirando a idolatria.

-Você é tão simplesmente perfeito, sabia? - Disse Bella sorrindo feliz por ele ter pensando até nisso. Edward levantou a sobrancelha surpreso com o elogio e a beijou nos lábios com calma – Te amo.

**Narrado por Bella**

Eu realmente não sabia o que pensar. Era tão bom estar envolvida nos braços de Edward. Ela sabia que eles teriam que conversar, mas por hora estava feliz.

Entrei na sala poucos segundos antes do professor. E se sentou no único lugar vazio que era ao lado de Leah e se assustou quando percebeu que seus batimentos estavam mais lentos do que devia ser para uma loba.

-Leah, você ta bem? - Perguntei virando rosto para olhá-la com mais atenção.

-Não se preocupe sanguessuga – Resmungou Leah e sua voz fraca me preocupou ainda mais.

-Leah, o que aconteceu? - Questionei assustada. Fazia alguns dias que elas evitavam insultos.

-Não...não é de sua conta – Respondeu Leah encostando a cabeça nos braços.

-Srta. Clearwater, algum problema? - Perguntou a professora e essa era a minha hora de intrometer.

-Professora, a Leah não ta se sentindo muito bem. Eu posso levá-la a enfermaria? - Perguntei em tom doce usando todo o poder de persuasão que um vampiro possui.

-Claro, Srta. Swan – Permitiu a professora parecendo preocupada com a evidente palidez da Leah.

-Vem Leah – Sussurrei e mesmo ela se assustando com o evidente contraste de temperatura foi comigo. Quando cheguei ao corredor comecei a chamar por Edward que não demorou a aparecer acompanhado por Jasper.

-O que aconteceu, Bella? - Perguntou Edward me olhando procurando um machucado que não sei se um dia existiria.

-A Leah ta com alguma coisa, Edward, seus batimentos estão lentos demais para uma loba – Falei meus temores e ele olhou para Leah parecendo preocupado.

-Isso aconteceu há quanto tempo? - Perguntou Edward a Leah provavelmente lendo algo em sua mente que o havia preocupado.

-Como? - Perguntou Leah sem entender.

-Ele ler pensamentos – Expliquei sabendo que assim como o Jasper eu estava frustrada por não saber o que estava acontecendo.

-Oh! - Exclamou Leah parecendo perdida – Dois ou três dias.

-Bella, entregue sua chave ao Jasper que ele entrega a Alice, nós temos que ir ao hospital – Falou Edward e eu a tirei do bolso o entregando a chave.

-Pede para ela pegar as minhas coisas e as da Leah – Pedi e o Jasper fez um sim com a cabeça e enquanto eu ajudava Leah a ir até o carro do Edward ele foi até a secretária. Abri a porta com a chave que Edward havia me dado e a coloquei no banco de trás me sentando junto a ela observando Edward se aproximar em toda a sua glória.

-Eu acabei de falar com meu pai e ele pediu para eu levá-la até nossa casa – Explicou Edward entrando no carro e dando a partida. Ele dirigia como um louco e mesmo sabendo que se o carro batesse nenhum de nós iria se machucar não me contive em pedir que ele diminuísse – Amor, só quero te lembrar que você é uma vampira.

Fiz bico e ele se virou para acariciar os meus cabelos e só então percebi que Leah havia desmaiado e isso alarmou Edward que voltou a correr feito louco. Mas, isso não me tirou o prazer do impacto de ver a casa dos Cullen's pela primeira vez. Ela era toda branca, com paredes de vidro e enorme. Edward parou me tirando dos pensamentos e com minha ajuda tirou Leah do carro a levando até o que parecia ser um hospital particular.

-Querida! Vamos deixá-los – Pediu uma vampira que eu imaginei ser a Esme e assenti sabendo que a Leah estava em boas mãos. Com certeza não era assim que eu esperava o meu reencontro com o Edward, mas... - É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la, apesar das circunstâncias.

-Igualmente Esme. Os meninos falam maravilhas de você – Falei sorrindo olhando preocupada para a porta que nos separavam da Leah.

-Ela vai ficar bem. Com certeza não a melhores médicos que o Carlisle e o Edward – Tranqüilizou-me Esme com um sorriso maternal e me abraçou com carinho.

**Narrado por Jacob**

-Hey Seth! - Cumprimentei animado entrando como sempre sem ser convidado encontrando meu amigo ao telefone.

-A Leah ainda não apareceu – Exclamou Seth ao terminar de se despedir da mãe – Eu sei que ela não é a pessoa mais fácil de lidar, mas nunca some assim. E a aula dela já acabou há uma hora.

-Ta! Eu vou até Forks – Falei querendo mesmo que fosse algo importante, mas era impossível não aceitar o pedido mudo que havia nos olhos do Seth. Montei na minha moto e fui correndo até a escola amaldiçoando o fato de ela ter decidido estudar fora da reserva. Cheguei à escola e tirei meu capacete. Quase não havia carros, mas vi um casal se beijando e mesmo sendo contra todas as minhas idéias interromper um casal fui até lá – Ei! Vocês conhecem Leah Clearwater?

-Claro – Respondeu à baixinha empurrando o rapaz que me olhou irritado até constatar que eu tinha quase dois metros de altura e que era muito forte – Ela passou mal hoje na última aula. A Bella e o Edward a levaram ao hospital.

-Bella? - Perguntei tremendo ao recordar que o nome da vampira nova era Isabella.

-Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen – Disse o cara querendo que eu fosse embora logo.

-Valeu – Falei sorrindo para a menina que sorriu acenando e novamente montei na moto indo até o hospital e lá a Leah não tinha posto os pés então só me sobrou um lugar para ir. O covil dos vampiros.

Peguei novamente a minha moto e fui em direção a casa me guiando pelo cheiro. Respirei fundo para me acalmar quando desci da moto. _Tente conversar antes de se transformar. Tente conversar antes de se transformar. _Pensei, mas não estava adiantando de nada e quando vi uma bela mulher de cabelos castanhos avermelhado, olhos castanhos e corpo perfeito perdi a linha de pensamento. Mas, quando senti o cheiro ruim rosnei.

-Vai mostrar os dentes cachorro? - Perguntou a vampira com desdém.

-Cadê a Leah? - Perguntei tentando me controlar para não me transformar.

-Você fala como se você se importasse com ela – Falou a bela vampira me olhando da forma que eu deveria olhar para ela. Era ela que era um monstro que suga sangue não eu. Eu protegia os humanos.

-Ela é da minha tribo e eu vou acabar com vocês se a machucarem – Rosnei irritado. Tudo bem que ela era monstruosamente linda, mas eu já estava cansado daquela conversa.

-Você deveria então primeiro se informar do que ocorre em sua tribo antes de vim até aqui cheio de marra – Falou a vampira com nítida raiva e podia detectar até...nojo?

-Já chega Bella – Mandou um vampiro alto de cabelos ruivos que acredito ser um dos Cullen – Sim Jacob eu sou um Cullen. Edward Cullen. E Bella ele não teve culpa.

-Não teve culpa? - Perguntou a tal Bella se voltando ao vampiro parecendo com raiva por ele está de alguma forma me defendendo – Você sabe muito bem o estado em que ela se encontra e se ele teve coragem de vim até aqui porque não a defendeu quando foi necessário?

-Bella! Amor, ele não é onipresente – Falou o tal Edward tocando na mão dela e ela perdeu toda a sua posição de ataque. Era como se a vampira se derretesse ao seu toque.

-Alguém pode me contar que merda está acontecendo? - Perguntei irritado com aquele quase ritual de acasalamento.

-Aff! Esqueci que ele ainda estava aqui – Resmungou a Bella e escutei uma risada alta dentro da casa que me fez ficar ainda mais irritado. **(N/a: Er...alguém adivinha quem riu?? ^^)**

-Bella! - Disse o Edward em tom de aviso – Jacob, eu acredito que a Leah está mais segura aqui.

-Com um bando de sanguessugas? - Perguntei com desdém – É melhor vocês me dizem agora onde ela está ou a trégua acaba.

-A trégua acaba se você a forçar a sair daqui – Disse a Bella em tom provocativo.

-Bella acalme-se – Mandou o vampiro que eu sabia se chamar Carlisle – Jacob Black acho que precisamos conversar seriamente sobre o que aconteceu há dois dias.

-E o que seria? - Perguntei começando a me preocupar.

-O fato de o seu líder atacar a Srta. Clearwater – Respondeu Carlisle e eu fiquei completamente sem ação.

**N/a: Totalmente emocionada por ter chegado no dia certo**

**Serio, acho que vou atrasar em todas as outras, mas...não tenho culpa se a faculdade ta um saco né??**

**Huahuahuahuhauahauha**

**Então meus amores eu quero muito agradecer a todos os comentários de vocês. Amei cada um. **

**E gente, to tão viciada em coisinhas de vampiros que não sei não...serio, se quiserem ler "Marcada" vai valer a pena.**

**Nayfa-- **_Ola querida!!_

_Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo_

_Espero que continue gostando..._

**Bom meus amores...próximo poste: 10/12**

**E não deixem de mandar reviews ta??**

**=*****

**Até o próximo.**

**25/11/2009**


	6. Chapter 5

**Em busca do paraíso**

**5**

Sorriu ao perceber que realmente estava em Forks. Tudo bem que não era a cidade mais bonita que já havia visto, mas tinha certo charme. Ou pelo menos tinha como habitante a sua melhor amiga. Acelerou para tentar chegar mais rápido no apartamento de Isabella, adorando a atenção que os cidadãos da pequena cidade lhe proporcionava.

Ela sabia que sua beleza ia um pouco além da beleza já característica dos vampiros e isso unido a bela Ferrari vermelha realmente era chamativo. Desceu do carro pegando sua bolsa e foi subindo as poucas escadas que lhe separava daquela que considera uma irmã na eternidade.

-A Bella está? - Perguntou Rosalie e Alice não pode deixar de achá-la simplesmente perfeita. Seus cabelos eram loiros e longos e caiam delimitando suas curvas perfeitas de suas costas e cintura. O rosto eram junções de traços perfeitos e os olhos lembravam vagamente os de Bella.

-Não! Acho que ela ta com o namorado – Respondeu Alice se repreendendo. Mas, ela era tão linda que chegava a ser desconcertante – Eu sou a Alice.

-Hum... Ela me falou de você – Disse Rosalie lembrando que Bella havia comentado algo sobre uma pequena fadinha e só poderia ser ela.

-Então você deve ser a Rosalie. Entra! - Pediu Alice sorrindo abertamente.

-Outra hora... Você falou namorado? - Perguntou Rosalie apreciando a gentileza, mas precisava se alimentar antes de entrar.

-É sim, o nome dele é Edward Cullen – Respondeu Alice sorrindo.

-O Edward? - Questionou Rose imaginando o quanto Bella deveria está feliz. Alice afirmou com a cabeça e se despediu. Entrou novamente no seu carro e começou a rodar por Forks em busca de cheiro de vampiros, o que não foi nada difícil de encontrar.

Foi seguindo o rastro até ver-se em frente a uma bela casa branca, mas achou melhor usar outra hora para apreciar a arquitetura local, já que na frente da casa podia ver Edward, um vampiro que não conhecia, Bella em posição de ataque e um homem que pelo cheiro só podia ser um lobo.

Ela sorriu maliciosa voltando a ligar o carro e antes que os quatro voltassem à atenção a ela, Rosalie acelerou fazendo um cavalo de pau jogando o carro em cima de Jacob que pulou para trás antes que um acidente ocorresse.

-Atrapalho? - Perguntou Rosalie sorrindo maldosa para o lobo que a olhou irritado.

-Eu sempre adorei seu senso de chegar sempre na melhor hora, Rose – Disse Bella sorrindo da cara raivosa do Black.

-Edward, eu pensei que você havia me prometido cuidar sempre da Bella – Resmungou Rosalie saindo do carro olhando para o ruivo com cara feia.

-A Bella não está em perigo – Falou Edward com a calma que sabia que sempre iria irritar a loira – O Jacob não é uma ameaça.

-Vou me tornar se não me explicarem que história é essa que o Sam atacou a Leah – Disse Jacob irritado e Carlisle sorriu.

-Porque não entramos e conversamos como pessoas civilizadas? - Questionou o loiro educadamente como sempre.

-Vocês não são pessoas – Rosnou Jacob irritado com a calma apresentada pelo médico.

-Da mesma forma que você não é mais um humano comum, então estamos em pé de igualdade – Retrucou Edward escondendo sua irritação – Você quer ou não saber o que aconteceu?

Jacob parou para pensar enquanto observava os vampiros que estavam na sua frente. A expressão pacifica de Carlisle, a neutra de Edward, a raivosa de Bella e a desinteressada de Rosalie e decidiu que o melhor a fazer era entrar. Nem que seja para fazer companhia a Leah em uma prisão vampira.

**Narrado por Bella**

Vi o Edward sorrindo e logo estávamos de novo dentro da formosa casa dos Cullen's. Esme apareceu da cozinha com uma grande bandeja recheada de comida.

-Porque você não come um pouquinho antes dessa conversa? - Perguntou Esme sorrindo para o cachorro e sua expressão amorosa o fez engolir os maus dizeres.

-Podem me explicar o que está acontecendo? - Perguntou Jacob depois de alguns minutos em que se ocupou de devorar a comida feita pela Esme.

-Os pensamentos dela são confusos e ela ainda está desacordada – Começou a explicar Edward laçando um olhar como se implorasse que eu parasse de fofocar com a minha melhor amiga vampira.

-Opa! Vampira nova? - Questionou Emmett entrando na sala e eu senti o corpo de Rose enrijecer formando uma escultura de mármore e... Pera aí! Será que o Emmett foi o humano que ela havia ajudado a salvar?

-Essa é minha amiga Rosalie Hale – Apresentei pensando seriamente nessa possibilidade – E esse é um dos irmãos do Edward, o Emmett.

-Como eu ia dizendo – Disse Edward lançando um olhar irritado em nossa direção e eu mandei um sorriso – Os pensamentos dela agora estão confusos por causa da febre. Não sei lhe explicar agora o motivo, mas o seu líder jogou a Leah transformada de encontro a uma árvore e ela se cortou e nesse corte entrou cerdas de madeira em corpo. Como ela não foi logo atendida o seu corpo se regenerou com um "corpo estranho" dentro dele provocando uma forte infecção.

-E como nós não percebemos que ela está machucada? - Perguntou Jacob e eu sorri maldosa.

-E desde quando vocês se dão conta de qualquer coisa relacionada à Leah? - Perguntei irritada – Eu que sou sua inimiga natural percebi.

-Isso é impossível – Falou Jacob parecendo está em uma briga interna e por um segundo eu senti pena dele por essa desilusão.

-Você acha que só porque os lobos "salvam" os humanos de vampiros são os mocinhos da história? - Perguntou Rosalie com um sorriso para lá de maldoso no rosto.

-Rose, chega! - Pedi em tom baixo e ela me lançou um olhar emburrado para mim. Ela ainda tinha muito o quê me explicar. Eu fingia não perceber, mas não estava nada difícil de notar que ela olhava para todos os lugares, menos para o Emmett.

-Jacob, se você não quiser acreditar em nossa palavra é uma opção sua, mas nos dê o benefício da dúvida como herdeiro direto de Ephraim Black – Falou Carlisle sempre calmo e eu me aproximei do Edward sorrindo quando seus braços me circularem protetoramente.

-A Leah acordou e ta agitada – Disse Jasper e corremos até o andar de cima e pela cara de choque do cachorro eu percebi que talvez, só talvez, a Leah seja especial de alguma maneira para ele – Ela acordou com dor e apliquei sedativos.

-Seu organismo está se curando com a nossa ajuda – Disse Carlisle observando os sinais vitais – Mas, mesmo que ela se cure, eu não vou permiti que ela volte para sua tribo sem que tudo esteja esclarecido.

-Isso é seqüestro – Resmungou Jacob estudando o rosto de Leah como se procurasse machucados.

-E o que ela sofreu foi agressão – Disse Edward com calma. Ele é realmente parecido com o Carlisle e se fosse possível eu até diria que são mesmo pai e filho. O jeito de se moverem, a paciência, a calma e a maneira de lidar com os problemas eram quase iguais. Eu sabia pelas minhas conversas com o Edward que ele se orgulhava e muito em ser comparado com aquele que tanto se orgulhava.

-Ela vai mesmo ficar bem? - Perguntou Jacob adquirindo feições serias, quase maduras.

-Provavelmente sim – Respondeu Carlisle.

-Eu preciso saber tudo que aconteceu antes de desafiar o Sam – Disse Jacob e eu sabia que ele estava mais falando com ele mesmo do que com qualquer um de nós.

-Teremos que esperar ela acordar – Disse Carlisle parecendo orgulhoso – Você não pode deixar que ninguém perceba que algo aconteceu.

-Não precisa se preocupar com isso – Falou Edward olhando para o Jacob – A Esme vai ligar para a Sra. Clearwater se passando por mãe de uma colega da Leah pedindo que ela durma em sua casa hoje.

-Bom... Se é assim... É melhor eu ir – Disse Jacob olhando uma última vez pra Leah antes de sair.

-E se ele trouxer consigo toda a tribo? - Questionou Rose depois de um tempo.

-Então estaremos preparados Srta. Hale – Falou Carlisle com um pequeno sorriso.

-É melhor eu ir embora também – Falei lembrando que provavelmente a Alice estava preocupada com a minha demora – Vamos Rose?

-Claro, mas antes eu tenho que caçar – Falou minha amiga lançando um olhar de aviso para o Edward que sorriu.

-Vai mais tarde para o meu apartamento – Pedi ao Edward enquanto o abraçava e beijava seus lábios com calma degustando o sabor da sua boca.

-Deixa a sua janela aberta – Avisou o Edward e eu sorri o beijando novamente esperando uma piada maliciosa do Emmett que nunca veio. E depois de me despedi do Carlisle e da Esme fui embora.

**Narrado por Jacob**

Acelerei a moto tentando mesmo colocar as idéias no lugar. Mas, era difícil acreditar que o Sam faria algo contra a Leah, mesmo ela sendo tão insuportável. Só que não havia motivo para os Cullen's mentirem. Eles não ganhariam nada com isso.

-Ei Jacob! Desculpa ter feito você ir de besta até Forks, mas a Leah vai dormir fora – Disse Seth sorrindo abertamente e eu me esforcei para fazer uma cara entre irritação e emburrado.

-Típico da Leah – Resmunguei.

-Porque você ta fedendo? - Perguntou Seth torcendo o nariz e só então lembrei que tinha estado muito perto dos Cullen's quando entrei na casa.

-Aquela escola fede mal – Falei fazendo cara de nojo – Vou lá tomar banho e tirar esse cheiro.

-Valeu de novo cara – Disse Seth acenando e por um segundo me sentindo culpado em ter deixado a Leah a mercê dos vampiros em sua casa.

-Até mais tarde – Falei montando em minha moto indo para casa sabendo que não seria nada fácil enganar o meu pai.

-O Sam passou aqui perguntando se já tinham encontrado a Leah – Disse o meu pai assim que eu saí do banho.

-Como se ele realmente se importasse – Resmunguei sem me conter e quando calei a boca quis me bater por causa da minha mancada.

-Posso saber o porquê disso? - Quis saber meu pai me observando criticamente.

-Ah! Não foi justo o que o Sam fez com a Leah – Desabafei. Mesmo ela sendo forte, continuava sendo uma mulher de sua tribo que deveria ser protegida e se possível amada.

-Oh! Jacob! Você gosta da Leah? - Perguntou meu pai parecendo entre surpreso e... Maravilhado? - Se for isso não precisa ter vergonha de dizer.

-Não conta a ninguém ta? - Pedi achando melhor ele pensar aquele absurdo do que descobri a verdade que eu quase deixei escapar.

-Tudo bem filho – Falou meu pai sorrindo com... Delicadeza? - Eu sei que a Leah vai superar tudo e vai ver o quanto você é especial.

-Eu... er... é claro – Falei tentando não parecer horrorizado com o fato do meu pai estar me dando conselhos amorosos em relação a Leah. Eu já tinha muito em que pensar.

Se de fato os Cullen's estivessem falando a verdade eu tinha todo o direito de desafiar o Sam por também ser um alfa. Só que eu realmente não gostaria que chegasse a esse ponto. Uma batalha entre alfas iria dividir a tribo e conseqüentemente enfraquecê-la internamente.

E... e se fosse isso que os Cullen's queriam?

Só que a Leah parecia tão enfraquecida. Parecia tão necessitada de alguém que pelo menos uma vez a protegesse. Estava tão diferente da Leah habitual que enfrenta tudo que vem pela frente. E por causa disso eu vou dá o benefício da duvida aos Cullen's.

A bela Isabella não podia sentir tanto nojo da minha tribo sem motivo aparente. Ela não parecia ser desse tipo. Talvez aquela loira tivesse razão ao insinuar que os lobos não são os mocinhos. Era fato que na reunião da noite ninguém se preocuparia por a Leah não está lá. Digo até que todos estariam aliviados. E eu não seria hipócrita em dizer que me sentiria diferente se não soubesse o que realmente aconteceu.

Será que o Sam cansou das insinuações de Leah em relação a seu relacionado com Emile? Sendo isso ou não a única coisa que estava claro nesse momento era que essa história teria de fato um fim.

**Narrado por Rosalie**

Despedi-me de Bella prometendo que assim que terminasse de caçar iria para o seu apartamento, mas tudo que eu queria nesse exato momento era ficar sozinha. Foi um choque ver o humano que eu tinha implorado pela vida continuava morando com a família do Edward. Só que a minha vida era cheia de coincidências inusitadas.

Primeiro: eu mesmo tomando sangue humano contive a minha sede quando escutei aquela voz rouca perguntando ao seu anjo particular, no caso eu, iria guiá-lo pela morte. Eu não consegui deixá-lo morrer. Foi egoísmo, eu sei, mas simplesmente não consegui deixá-lo lá.

Segundo: logo depois de salvar o humano e sair correndo de lá fugindo das minhas emoções encontrei a Bella. Ela me ofereceu carinho, respeito e suas mais intimas confissões. E como se não bastasse a sua amizade me ajudou a não ser mais uma assassina.

Terceiro: esse reencontro no mínimo estranho com direito a lobo revoltado e outra a beira da morte.

Não que eu não me compadecesse da história da tal Leah, mas como conseguir pensar com clareza com ele tão perto? Ele estava tão mais bonito do que eu podia imaginar. Naquele dia não pude ver seu rosto perfeitamente, nem suas covinhas ao sorrir. Seus olhos não eram mais pretos e não possuía mais o brilho de medo da morte eminente. Sua voz não era mais fraca, mas continuava rouca. E eu descobri que ele tinha o poder de me fazer arrepiar e me sentir viva de uma maneira que nunca antes senti.

Eu sabia que estava sendo boba, mas pela primeira vez em muitos anos eu conseguia ter uma breve idéia de como a Bella agüentou esperar por tanto tempo para ter o Edward ao seu lado.

-Você se incomoda se eu te fizer companhia? - Perguntou a voz rouca na qual a poucos segundos estava pensando.

-Claro que não... a vontade – Falei depois de alguns segundos e ele abriu um largo sorriso e quando dei por mim estava retribuindo. Ele além de lindo, bem masculino, tinha um ar de menino que se esqueceu de crescer que o deixava terno e isso me encantava mais do que qualquer coisa.

-Faz muito tempo que você conhece a Bella? - Perguntou Emmett tentando puxar conversa.

-Há alguns anos... Ela é mais próximo que eu tenho de família – Falei e isso foi o estopim para ele tagarelar sobre os Cullen's. E ele foi contando tudo que podia lembrar.

Eu escutava com atenção e aposto que a Bella ficaria muito surpresa com o meu interesse. Ela vivia dizendo que penso muito só em mim. Eu perguntava algumas duvidas por seu relato e ele questionava sobre a minha vida. Ele parecia beber cada uma das minhas palavras e isso além de elogioso me enchia por dentro em uma sensação calorosa.

Além da conversa interessante, caçar com o Emmett era quase que erótico. Seus movimentos, a forma de pegar a presa me fazia pensar em mil e uma coisa que mesmo eu não sendo puritana já estava me envergonhando.

-Sabe o que eu descobri? - Perguntou Emmett quando entrei no meu carro, pronta para ir embora.

-O que? - Perguntei sorrindo.

-Que você realmente é o meu anjo particular – Respondeu Emmett sorrindo antes de sair correndo para casa me deixando totalmente sem ação.

**N/DJ:** _Ai que lindo! Eu realmente adoro o Emmett! E devo admitir, por um momento essa fala dele me fez esquecer tudo o que aconteceu no capitulo! ASHAUSHAUH é sério, um dia ainda caso com ele! *.* Olha.. To achando a minha função como beta super inútil.. xP Eu não encontro erros.. Nesse capitulo eu devo ter colocado uma vírgula e alguns espaços.. xDD_

_Maas tudo bem, eu supero isso.. xD Olha, essa história da Leah está super legal! Achei bem original e estou curiosa pra saber como as personagens vão se portar nessa situação.. Queria fazer varias perguntas sobre isso, mas no momento em que faço essa nota também estou morrendo de sono (são 08 da manhã, e acabo de virar a noite ;D) e como já estou segurando esse capitulo a uns 3 dias.. Não quero mis atrasa-la!! =D_

_Bom gente, pra quem não me conhece, eu sou Danda Jabur, apenas uma leitora (por enquanto *.*) que adora as fics da Maria Lua, e que foi convidada para ser beta dessa fic.. xD _

**N/a: **_Ola meus amores!_

_Nossa eu sei que estou bem atrasada, mas é que andei muito gripada, ou seja, sem digitar nada que preste. Então espero realmente que vocês gostem desse capítulo e prometo que o próximo terá muito mais E/B_

**Bia-- **_Ola querida!_

_Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da história_

_Espero que goste desse capítulo também_

**Nayfa-- **_Ola querida!_

_Espero que goste desse capítulo também_

**Isa-- **_Ola querida!_

_Realmente desculpa a demora para postar_

_Motivos além do meu querer_

_._

_Espero que goste desse capítulo._

**Bom...próximo poste: 01/2010**

**Nossa sendo assim.**

**Feliz Natal e Ano novo meus amorezinhos**

**Até o próximo capítulo**

**17/12/2009**


	7. Chapter 6

**Em busca do paraíso**

**6**

**Narrado por Isabella**

Cheguei ao apartamento e estranhei o fato da Alice não estar na sala quicando no mesmo lugar como ela sempre fazia quando estava preocupada. A Ângela acenou entrando no seu quarto falando ao telefone e eu tinha que conversar com a Alice sobre ajudá-la com o garoto que ela gosta.

Entrei no banheiro e tomei um longo banho querendo tirar qualquer vestígio de cheiro de cachorro do corpo. Deixei meus cabelos molhados caindo por meus ombros e vesti um conjuntinho de short e blusa estilo lolita e quando voltei para o quarto lá estava Edward sentado no canto da minha cama como uma estatua de mármore que representava a completa perfeição.

Sorri andando de maneira lenta, mas não humana até ele. Edward voltou sua atenção para mim e seu sorriso torto apareceu roubando todo o meu ar. Ele conseguia ser tão mais deslumbrante do que um vampiro normal.

Sem dizer uma palavra. Sem querer cortar a conversa que se desenrolava por nossos olhos, sentei em seu colo com uma perna de cada lado do seu quadril e roubei seus lábios em um beijo calmo, carinhoso. Se o primeiro depois de nosso reencontro foi cheio de saudade, paixão e quase desespero. Esse era calmo, lento, degustador, fascinante.

Eu era tão dele. Respondia tão plenamente aos seus estímulos, seu corpo. Na verdade era como se o meu corpo fosse a continuação do dele. Um encaixe perfeito que eu nunca gostaria de quebrar.

-Eu sinto tanta a sua falta – Sussurrou Edward beijando meu pescoço passando seus dentes afiados pelo meu pescoço me fazendo tremer de antecipação.

-Eu estou bem aqui, Edward – Falei segurando seu rosto entre minhas duas mãos encarando seus olhos que apesar de enegrecidos de desejo continuavam com tanta ternura – Aqui para você, com você. Apenas por você.

-Eu te amo, Isabella – Falou Edward antes de novamente me beijar. A calma se tornou paixão. A lentidão rapidez. E eu já não me contentava apenas com o contato entre lábios e língua. Minhas mãos ganharam vida própria arrancando sua blusa do seu corpo me permitindo a visão do seu abdome definido, mas não muito musculoso. Para mim ideal.

Suas mãos estavam em toda parte do meu corpo enquanto eu mordia, lambia, sugava a pele do seu pescoço. Ele gemeu o mais baixo que conseguiu sabendo que Ângela estava no quarto ao lado e quando eu estava começando a descer meus beijos o Edward me afastou colocando sua blusa e me passando a minha ignorando meu olhar magoado e interrogador.

-Alice – Sussurrou Edward e eu compreendi me deitando na cama ao seu lado ligando a TV em um canal qualquer.

-Ola Bella! Edward! - Cumprimentou Alice sorrindo como se já imaginasse que o Edward estava aqui – Sei que devo estar atrapalhando, mas tive uma idéia que não podia esperar!

-O que é que você ta aprontando, Alice? - Perguntei sentando na cama com um pequeno sorriso no meu rosto a observando entre carinho e medo. Ela conseguia ser bem assustadora quando queria.

-Bom! A Rosalie veio aqui e isso fez uma luz clarear meus pensamentos – Disse Alice sorrindo praticamente quicando de excitação – De repente percebi que nesse ano havia muitas pessoas novas no colégio. Então decidi fazer uma festinha de boas vindas aqui no nosso apartamento.

-Isso vai ser interessante – Falei sorrindo para o Edward que sorriu. Não pela idéia, mas por algo que a Alice estava pensando.

-Então não tem problema em ser aqui? - Perguntou Alice para logo depois começar a dar pulinhos em pura animação – Ótimo! Pode chamar seus irmãos Edward! Forks dará as boas vindas a vocês.

-Será ótimo, Alice – Falou Edward sorrindo e Alice novamente começou a bater palmas.

-Eu tenho tantas coisas para organizar – Gritou Alice sorrindo – Agora vou deixar vocês sozinhos, pelo menos por enquanto.

-Edward! Isso não vai prestar – Falei me ajeitando para sentar na sua frente.

-O que não vai prestar, querida? - Perguntou Edward se aproximando de mim de modo felino e tive que respirar muitas vezes para não me deixar deslumbrar.

-O Jasper vai ficar bem? - Perguntei e ele sorriu entendendo a minha preocupação.

-Nós não podemos recusar esse convite, Bella, e eu acho que ficar perto da Alice mesmo que não tão perto quanto ele desejaria fará bem a ele – Disse Edward com calma brincando com a minha mão de modo que pareceu quase inconsciente – Eu pensei que morreria antes de ficar assim com você.

-Porque você demorou tanto, Edward? - Perguntei depois de uns segundos sabendo que eu não conseguiria ficar mais muito tempo sem respostas.

-Você não vai relaxar até saber de tudo não é? - Perguntou Edward com um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto – Pois eu vou te contar tudo. Isabella.

**Narrado por Jasper**

Fechei os olhos tentando me focar em meus próprios sentimentos, mas a loba não estava ajudando. Além de dor, eu podia sentir um medo sufocante, angustia, tristeza e mais um caleidoscópio de outros sentimentos ruins.

-Você pode me fazer um favor? - Perguntou-me Carlisle entrando no meu quarto e eu o olhei fazendo um sim com a cabeça – Você pode ir até Port Angeles comprar algumas roupas para a Leah? Eu tenho que ir para o hospital, o Edward está com a Bella, o Emmett ainda não chegou da sua caçada e a Esme ficará cuidando da Leah.

-Eu posso ir sem problema – Falei agradecendo a desculpa para sair de casa. Peguei minha moto e fui dirigindo da maneira que eu mais gostava. Eu sabia que seria complicado trazer as compras nela, mas nada melhor para limpar a mente do que andar de moto sentindo o vento. Eu estava mesmo necessitando disso.

As árvores viraram borrões e eu aumentava ainda mais a velocidade. Mas, quando o vento trouxe o cheiro doce do sangue da minha humana, que não era minha, e como por instinto parei de respirar. Fui desacelerando gradativamente, e quando a vi tentando ajeitar algo no motor parei de forma bruta, queimando o pneu e a assustando.

-Eu tenho spray de pimenta – Falou ela quando desci da moto parecendo assustada, mas assim que tirei meu capacete o alivio que vi em seus olhos tanto me deixou feliz quanto me feriu. Ela deveria correr de mim e não sentir alivio ao me ver.

-Problemas? - Perguntei me aproximando e ela sorriu.

-Acho que o motor da Bella morreu de vez – Respondeu Alice passando a mão pelo cabelo curto – tipo, não costumo andar sozinha à noite para Port Angeles e dessa vez não tive sorte.

-Deixe-me da uma olhada – Falei me aproximando com calma sem respirar. O monstro dentro de mim dizia para eu atacá-la. Sugasse seu sangue até me sentir completamente satisfeito que ninguém descobriria. Estávamos em uma estrada sozinhos. Mas, o alivio que vi em seus olhos pouco antes me impediu – Você vai ter que chamar um guincho.

-Oh! Era só o que me faltava! - Exclamou Alice parecendo irritada e nervosa – Como eu vou aos fornecedores agora?

-Fornecedores? - Perguntei entre muito curioso e extremamente curioso.

-O Edward ainda não teve tempo de contar, mas eu e as meninas vamos fazer uma festinha na sexta de boas vinda para você, seus irmãos, a Leah e a Rosalie – Disse Alice se animando esquecendo a irritação de agora a pouco – Só que me empolguei com idéia e decidi vim logo falar com os fornecedores.

-Eu posso te dá uma carona – Falei tentando me convencer que podia agüentar a proximidade. Eu não poderia deixá-la ali sozinha no meio da estrada.

-Você só tem um capacete – Disse Alice mordendo o lábio e eu sabia que ela queria aceitar, mas estava com medo.

-Que fica com você – Falei entregando o meu a ela que mesmo hesitante aceitou. **(N/a: Gente, só para lembrar que se eles baterem com o Jasper não acontece nada com ele. Como o resto de nós não é vampiro, usem capacetes) (N/DJ: Quando eu ando de moto uso meu capacete, sou um exemplo. *own*)–** Pega minha jaqueta também.

-Assim você vai ficar com frio – Disse Alice parecendo indignada com toda a minha atenção.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte. Você veste a jaqueta, eu te levo pra falar com os fornecedores e depois você me ajuda a comprar umas roupas para uma paciente do meu pai que foi assaltada – Falei com um pequeno sorriso e ela pareceu um pouco deslumbrada antes de aceitar.

Subi na moto e ela fez o mesmo. Ela nem mesmo cogitou segurar na moto, pois senti seus pequenos braços quentes circularem a minha cintura. Ela estremeceu de frio, mas não se afastou. Essa menina me confundia de um modo que eu adorava e odiava ao mesmo tempo.

Fui dirigindo de modo bem mais lento que o habitual, mas mesmo assim rápido. E novamente a Alice não me surpreendeu. Ela não reclamou nem pediu para diminuir. Melhor, pelos sentimentos que chegavam a mim ela estava apreciando aquele inusitado passeio.

-Sabe de uma coisa – Gritou Alice querendo que eu a escutasse apesar do vento – Eu nunca conheci alguém que dirige como você.

-Assustada? - Perguntei tentando não pensar que não me referia ao meu modo de dirigir.

-To mais para maravilhada – Respondeu Alice gargalhando – Eu adoro velocidade.

-Então terá velocidade – Falei sorrindo aumentando a corrida e escutei ela gargalhar animada. Só diminui quando estávamos no limite da cidade – Para onde?

Ela disse o endereço e não foi muito difícil de achar. Ela combinou tudo que tinha para combinar e no shopping onde deveríamos comprar as roupas da Leah não pareceu se importar por eu ser tão silencioso. Alice tagarelava animadamente e eu a incentivava a continuar com pequenas perguntas, expressões e até mesmo sorrisos.

Alice não fez muitas perguntas sobre a tal paciente do meu pai e me ajudou a comprar as coisas necessárias, inclusive não resistiu a comprar roupas para ela. Eu também não resisti em comprar um negocio do cabelo que ela tanto gostou, mas disse ser muito caro. Eu arrumaria um jeito de que isso chegasse em suas mãos.

-Essas roupas precisam chegar no hospital com urgência? - Perguntou Alice quando terminamos as compras.

-Na verdade pelo que o Carlisle disse, ela só acorda amanhã – Respondi sem entender a pergunta.

-Quer assistir um filme? - Perguntou ela sorrindo de modo animado – Tipo como amigo é claro.

-É claro – Falei pensativo.

-É claro para o filme ou pela parte do só amigos? - Perguntou Alice e o sentimento de desapontamento que senti vindo dela me fez reagir.

-Para o filme – Respondi sorrindo de leve inclinando de leve a cabeça e ela ficou ali me olhando. Não deslumbrada nem assustada como uma humana normal deveria estar. Parecia que ela não apenas me via como também me enxergava – Vamos?

**Narrado por Edward**

-Eu gostei da Aurora só de ouvir falar – Falou Bella deitada no meu peito enquanto eu brincava com uma mecha do seu cabelo.

-Ela também gosta de você só por me amar – Disse com um pequeno sorrindo beijando sua testa com carinho.

-O Jasper e o Emmett sabem quem são os amores deles? - Perguntou Bella parecendo curiosa. Provavelmente para saber se a Aurora tinha falado algo sobre a Alice.

-Eles não quiseram saber – Falei com calma – Ela só conta a quem realmente quer saber.

-Ela encontrou o seu verdadeiro amor? - Perguntou Bella depois de alguns minutos.

-Não, não ainda – Respondi pensando o quanto deveria ser difícil para a Aurora falar de grandes amores sem possuir o seu.

-Espero mesmo que ela encontre – Disse Bella sorrindo virando o rosto levemente e eu a beijei com carinho acariciando seus lábios de leve – Eu queria podê-la agradecer por ter visto você na minha vida.

-Eu acho que já agradeci bastante por nós dois – Falei e ela novamente mudou de posição ficando no meu colo como antes da Alice entrar.

-Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que você está aqui em meus braços – Falou Bella sorrindo de modo doce beijando meus lábios com calma me deixando guiar o beijo da maneira que eu bem entendesse e dessa vez não quis calma. Roubei seus lábios apaixonadamente recebendo uma resposta tão apaixonada quanto. Suas mãos subiam por minhas costas por baixo da blusa arranhando minha pele enquanto eu apertava sua coxa tentando mesmo controlar o meu desejo.

Eu tinha que lembrar que estamos em seu apartamento com uma humana no quarto ao lado e outra para chegar a qualquer momento. Minha consciência brigava com o monstro que me mandava jogá-la na cama e arrancar qualquer obstáculo de roupa. Ta! Não resisti em jogá-la na cama e ficar por cima do seu corpo enquanto beijava seu pescoço, mordia de leve a fazendo arfar enquanto puxava meu cabelo com força. Uma dor bem agradável na verdade.

_*Edward* _pensou-chamou Jasper e eu me afastei minimamente da Bella encarando seus olhos que sempre seriam a minha perdição.

-O que foi? - Perguntou Bella levantando o rosto para me beijar de leve mordendo meu lábio inferior.

-O Jasper está me chamando – Falei e ela me abraçou me impedindo de me afastar – Amor, lembre que a Ângela ta aqui do lado.

-E que não somos silenciosos? - Perguntou Bella sorrindo maliciosa e eu reafirmo que essa mulher é realmente minha perdição – Eu posso ficar bem quieta.

-Pode? - Perguntei sorrindo malicioso voltando a beijá-la sem pudor e ela novamente respondeu da melhor maneira que eu imaginava. Bella sempre me fazia deixar tudo de lado. Eu a amava e desejava de mais. E bom... Foi muito tempo longe dela.

_*Edward a Alice está entrando* _pensou Jasper e vi que não tinha escolha. A Alice queria conversar com a Bella e mesmo eu sendo muito egoísta gostaria que esse nosso momento fosse sem nenhuma restrição. E não demoraria para acontecer.

-Tenho que ir, Bella – Falei levantando e ela me lançou um olhar irritado – A Alice ta subindo querendo conversar com você.

-Tudo bem – Disse Bella fazendo bico e eu a beijei novamente.

-Amo você – Falei antes de pular pela janela. É melhor evitar novos encontros com a baixinha hiperativa.

**Narrado por Jacob**

A reunião com os lobos foi tão difícil quanto eu imaginei que seria. Fiquei procurando alguma mudança no comportamento do Sam, mas não havia nada. A parte de mim que queria confiar no Sam incondicionalmente me dizia para contar tudo aos meus irmãos lobos. Mas, a imagem abatida da Leah me fazia segurar a língua.

Quando me transformei passei a pensar em besteiras e quando a minha ronda acabou não consegui não ir até a casa dos Cullen's.

-Ola Jacob – Cumprimentou a mulher do doutor parada na porta com um pequeno sorriso maternal no rosto. Será que aquela vampira não conseguia se irritar? Nem com uma visita inesperada de um inimigo natural? - Você veio visitar a Leah?

-Vim saber se ela está bem – Falei passando a mão pelo cabelo constrangido por estar com shorts.

-Você pode entrar se quiser – Disse a mulher sorrindo me permitindo entrar e mais constrangido ainda passei pela sala e subi as escadas – Você está com fome?

-Não, obrigada – Falei não conseguindo ser mal educado com ela.

-Na verdade ninguém consegue – Disse o tal Edward aparecendo de uma das portas e me perguntei onde estaria a bela vampira morena – Ela está em casa, mas se eu não me engano você veio ver a loba.

-Edward! - Repreendeu a mulher e o vampiro sorriu para ela – A Leah ainda está dormindo. O Carlisle deu alguns sedativos para ajudá-la a descansar. Você pode entrar e ficar um pouco com ela. Qualquer problema é só chamar.

Entrei escutando a porta sendo fechada. Fui me aproximando da cama com certa apreensão. Os cabelos negros da Leah estavam jogados no seu rosto pálido apesar de sua cor novamente tão... Linda? Porque eu estava pensando em todas essas coisas? Porque eu só conseguia pensar em suas qualidades? Será que era porque ela estava ali tão fragilizada? Tão necessitada de alguém para estendê-la a mão? Será que era por agora eu estar procurando entendê-la?

Passei minha mão pelo seu rosto notando que sua pele estava mais fria do que deveria. Seus olhos fechados me impediam de ver a sua cor e seus lábios me lembraram que há muito tempo eu não via um sorriso verdadeiro brilhando ali.

Não que eu me importasse. Não que eu quisesse me importar. Não que eu quisesse fazer parte da sua vida mais do que uma colega de bando. Não que eu quisesse imaginar-me a fazendo sorrir. Não que eu quisesse passar meus dedos lentamente por seus cabelos. Não que eu quisesse beijar seus lábios.

-Tem certeza Jacob? - Perguntou Edward entrando no quarto com uma bandeja com agulhas.

-Você quer sair da minha mente, por favor – Rosnei irritado me afastando dela como se tivesse levado um choque.

-Desculpe! É involuntário – Falou Edward com calma. Sério ele era pior do que a mulher.

-O nome da minha mãe é Esme – Comentou Edward tirando sangue da Leah com calma. Será que ele fazia tudo com calma? - Eu aprendi a lidar muito bem com meu tempo, Jacob.

-Como é que a morena aguenta você em sua cabeça? - Perguntei revirando os olhos. Eu não deveria estar ali. Eu não deveria estar confraternizando com o inimigo.

-Tem certeza que eu sou mesmo o seu terrível inimigo? - Perguntou ajeitando suas coisas – Vou deixá-lo sozinho com ela. Só peço que não demore para não exigirem respostas.

-Não vou demorar – Falei e ele saiu em uma velocidade sobrehumana. Olhei novamente para ela que estava da mesma maneira que a poucos segundos atrás – Eu não sei o que está acontecendo aqui, e mesmo contra sua vontade... Eu vou te proteger.

**N/DJ:** _Own, eu odeio o Jacob, mas ele até que está sendo fofo nessa fic. Gostei da ultima fala dele... =D (Não me imaginava dizendo isso sobre alguém que não fosse o Jacob, ou o James, maas...) eu estou doida pra ver o Sam apanhar!! muahaha_

_Bom, dessa vez não posso dizer que não tinha nada a ser feito, você errou um bocado Lua... xD eu consertei varias coisas, mas minha internet me abandonou enquanto eu corrigia então não pude te perguntar sobre algumas coisas e acabei ficando na duvida se era erro ou não.. _

_Senti falta do Emmett... Uma pitadinha de Emmett sempre anima as coisas! xD e agora que lembrei, obrigada por responder minha duvida sobre o por que de Jasper e Emmett não saberem dos seus verdadeiros amores.. Verdadeiros amores... Que expressão estranha... ¬¬'_

_Vou parar por aqui, mas leitores da minha querida Lua, deixem suas opiniões, façam lindas, maravilhosas e mágicas reviews... *own*... Certo, não precisa tudo isso, mas também não custa deixar uma review com a sua opinião, néé? =D_

_Beijoss_

_Danda Jabur_

**N/a: **_Ola meus amores!!_

_Plx!! Não queiram me matar lentamente...mas, é que festa de fim de ano + volta do recesso + prova de Civil = Maria Lua endoidando. Então desculpa mesmo o demora em postar_

**Nayfa-- **_Ola querida!!_

_Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo. _

_Espero que goste desse também..._

**Isa-- **_Ola querida!!_

_Oh!! Fico muito feliz em saber disso_

_Espero que esse compense também..._

_*-*_

**N/a: **_Bem...espero mesmo que gostem desse capítulo e mandem reviews._

_Isso é muito importante para minha pessoa._

_Próximo poste: 29/01/2010_

_=***_

_Até o próximo._

**14/01/2010**


	8. Chapter 7

**Em busca do paraíso**

**7**

**Narrado por Isabella**

O dia parecia que nunca ia clarear e quando a Alice bateu na minha porta eu já estava pronta. Nós três lanchamos e descemos encontrando o Edward parado ao lado do seu volvo e eu não consegui não sorrir.

-Bom dia, amor – Cumprimentei o abraçando beijando seus lábios de leve querendo muito manter o controle.

-Bom dia! O Jasper me disse que vocês estavam sem carro e decidi dar uma carona – Falou Edward sorrindo torto e as meninas pareceram um tanto deslumbradas antes de entrarem no carro.

-Isso foi maldade – Comentei e ele riu de leve abrindo a porta para mim.

A viagem até a escola passou rápida e as aulas incrivelmente tediosas. Tudo que eu queria era ficar alguns minutos roubados com o meu namorado, mas isso parecia longe de se realizar. Deixamos as meninas em casa e partimos para a sua casa. Pelas contas dele a Leah deveria acordar em pouco tempo.

-A Rose mal chegou e já andou sumindo – Comentei enquanto ele estacionava e abria a porta como o cavalheiro que ele era.

-Ela deve aparecer logo, logo – Disse Edward sorrindo beijando meus lábios de leve e eu segurei sua nuca no intuito de aprofundar o beijo. Depois de tanto tempo afastados eu me sentia viciada em seu sabor doce.

Ele me encostou em seu volvo se permitindo aquele prazer. Sua língua invadia a minha boca começando a dançar com a minha. Uma dança que apenas elas conheciam. Só ele sabia me enlouquecer com apenas um toque.

-Eu quero tanto você – Falei enquanto ele beijava o meu pescoço.

-Não é só você querida – Resmungou Edward voltando a me beijar e eu sorri afundando minhas mãos em seus cabelos arqueando minhas costas no capo do carro fazendo ele fica meio deitado em cima de mim.

-Assim você acaba com seu carro – Disse Emmett gargalhando e o Edward se afastou de mim com nítida dificuldade olhando feio para o irmão.

-Vejo que decidiu aparecer, Rose – Falei ajeitando minha blusa tentando muito não morrer de vergonha. Mesmo que eu não possa morrer de fato.

-Fui buscar minhas coisas no hotel que eu tinha me hospedado em Port Angeles – Disse Rosalie jogando seu cabelo me lançando um olhar de pré-aviso.

-Vai lá pra casa? – Perguntei sorrindo maliciosa.

-Edward! - Chamou Carlisle interrompendo nossa conversa – A Leah acordou.

Todos nós reagimos de forma diferenciada aquela noticia. Eu suspirei aliviada enquanto Emmett ficava serio e a Rosalie sorria maliciosa. O Edward foi como sempre o primeiro a reagir saindo me arrastando com ele.

-Ela já falou alguma coisa? - Perguntou Edward e eu apertei sua mão com calma.

-A Leah está muito nervosa e assustada, ela quer falar com você, Bella – Falou Esme e eu me assustei um pouco. Mas, eu tinha que fazer isso.

-Tudo bem – Falei beijando o Edward com carinho antes de entrar naquele quarto – Ola Leah! Como você está se sentindo?

-Bem melhor do que há algum tempo – Respondeu a loba se ajeitando na cama e eu me sentei no cantinho da cama – Eu sei que todos vão escutar o que estamos conversando, mas eu queria falar com um rosto conhecido.

-Você quer me contar com calma o que aconteceu? – Perguntei respirando fundo e ela fez um sim com a cabeça mesmo não falando nada. Mas, eu daria o tempo que ela precisava para isso.

-Quando eu era mais nova eu me apaixonei pelo Sam. Nós namoramos e ele foi o meu primeiro em tudo – Começou Leah com o olhar longe – Ele era ótimo comigo. Maravilhoso. Eu era uma menina e pensava que nunca poderia ser mais feliz.

-Só que...

-Só que vampiros apareceram e ele se tornou um lobo e teve o seu impriming com a minha prima – Continuou Leah enxugando suas lágrimas com raiva – Era tão difícil ver a felicidade deles. E foi quando ele me vez cometer meu primeiro grande erro.

-O que o Sam te fez fazer? – Perguntei solidária mesmo já imaginando.

-Ela não tinha culpa! A criança não tinha culpa! – Falou Leah e eu me segurei para não abraçá-la – Só que eu tinha 15 anos e não sabia o que fazer ou o que pensar. Hoje eu me arrependo tanto.

-Eu sei que sim, Leah – Falei com calma segurando sua mão e ela não rejeitou o toque.

-Logo depois disso ele sem querer atacou a Emily e a deformou – Relatou Leah sem emoção em sua voz – Eu nunca quis o mal dela, só dele. E vê-lo tão triste me fazia tão bem. Só que eu me odiava pelo fato de mesmo me fazendo mal...eu ainda o amava e ele sabia disso.

-Ele fez alguma coisa? – Perguntei.

-Ele me dizia que estava com a Emily por causa do imprimming e eu fingia acreditar – Falou Leah com um sorriso amargo no rosto – Só que logo depois ele a pediu em casamento e eu percebi que era só mais um brinquedo para ele. Um brinquedo com o rosto perfeito.

-E você deu o fora nele? – Perguntei querendo a incentivar.

-Algo assim. Falei algumas verdades junto – Respondeu Leah – Só que o Sam não gosta de receber um "não". Ele nunca foi bom com negativa. E não aceitaria isso justamente da ex que tanto foi apaixonada por ele. Então ele começou a me assediar e querer me tocar. Eu me transformava em loba e assim qualquer coisa que eu pensasse que fosse contrário ao que ele queria poderia ser considerado afronta a sua liderança. E eu não era nem sou forte o suficiente para derrotá-lo.

-Então você se machucou em uma briga de lobos – Conclui e ela afirmou.

-Eu não sei por que falei tudo isso para você – Sussurrou Leah deitando na cama parecendo cansada – Não sei mesmo.

-Porque tem horas que você não consegue guardar tudo isso para si – Falei sorrindo para ela – Agora descanse um pouco.

***** **

-O que vamos fazer? – Perguntei quando a Leah já estava completamente adormecida.

-Por mim eu matava esse lobo – Resmungou Emmett irritado – Ela pode ter uma grande força, mas ainda é mulher e merece muito respeito.

-Nós teremos que agir com calma, não queremos por fim a trégua – Falou Carlisle tentando manter a calma, apesar de parecer pensar da mesma forma.

-Carlisle me desculpa, mas a minha vontade é de matar o tal Sam – Falei revirando os meus olhos irritada. Eu não conseguiria me imaginar em uma situação dessas. A Leah era bem mais forte do que qualquer pessoa poderia imaginar. Era necessária muita força interna para agüentar tantas coisas juntas.

-Ninguém irá matar ninguém – Falou Edward massageando a minha mão que estava entre as suas – Temos que pensar em primeiro lugar na proteção dela. Não podemos deixá-la voltar e enfrentar tudo novamente sozinha.

-Eu já liguei para sua mãe e pedi para ela dormir na casa da amiga mais uma noite porque eu estava no hospital e não queria deixar a minha filha sozinha – Disse Esme entrando no escritório se colocando atrás do Carlisle com suas mãos em seus ombros – Não vamos deixá-la voltar.

-Isso não é uma escolha nossa – Disse Jasper que até então não havia dito nada – Contaremos o que ocorreu para o Black e ele como Alfa decide o que acontecerá.

-E se ele resolver ignorar tudo pelo bem da tribo? – Perguntou Rosalie que não havia gostado nada do tal Jacob. Eu mesma não posso dizer que o tinha adorado, mas não acho que teria coragem de ignorar o que havia acontecido com a Leah. O Edward tinha me contado o quanto ele estava preocupado.

-Então ele não merece ser um líder – Respondeu Edward com calma – Eu conto a ele o ocorrido, assim vejo seus pensamentos.

-Então fica assim. Eu e o Edward contamos ao Jacob o que a Leah relatou e vemos sua reação – Disse Carlisle com calma – Vocês ficam na sala para nos ajudar caso não aja aceitação.

-É melhor e ir com vocês – Disse Jasper e nem preciso dizer que concordei na mesma hora. Eu não gostava da idéia de que algo poderia sair errado e o Edward se machucar. Simplesmente não podia.

-Eu também quero ir junto – Falei me colocando ao lado do Edward que sorriu beijando minha testa.

-Eu vou ficar bem, querida – Falou Edward com calma e eu respirei fundo antes de fazer um pequeno gesto de entendimento. Eu não conseguia acreditar que ia ficar tudo bem.

***** **

**Narrado por Jacob**

O dia se arrastou e quando o sol começou a se por eu estava exausto. Foi difícil escutar o Seth comemorar que a Leah ia passar mais uma noite fora. Foi complicado encarar o Sam sem bater nele. E foi quase insuportável escutar mais conselhos amorosos do meu pai.

-Jake! Tem uma menina ao telefone querendo falar com você – Avisou meu pai gritando.

-Uma menina? – Perguntei pegando o aparelho – _Alo!_

_-Mulheres não costumam te ligar não, Black? – _Perguntou a Bella num tom falsamente sedutor e eu quase derrubo o telefone.

-_Não mulheres como você – _Respondi olhando em volta constatando que meu pai já estava concentrado no seu jogo.

-_Devo levar isso como um elogio, Black? – _Perguntou Bella e eu tentei não suspirar – _Agora falando serio. A Leah acordou._

_-Ela ta bem? Ela falou o que aconteceu? _– Perguntei tentando me controlar.

-_Sim para as duas perguntas – _Respondeu a vampira e me segurei para não quebrar o aparelho sem querer – _Vinte minutos para você chegar aqui, Black!_

_-Ok – _Falei – Pai to de saída.

-Ta certo – Falou meu pai e eu acho que ele nem escutou o que eu havia falado.

Corri até a garagem e peguei a minha moto sabendo que não podia me transformar em lobo. Nunca a casa dos Cullen's pareceu tão longe. Parei perto da porta e três dos vampiros apareceram. O Carlisle, Edward e Jasper.

-Cadê a Leah? – Perguntei ansioso.

-Ela está dormindo de novo – Respondeu Carlisle – Mas, ela está bem melhor.

-Vocês descobriram o que aconteceu a final? – Quis saber passando a mão pelos meus cabelos agora curtos.

-Sim, nós descobrimos – Respondeu Edward com calma. E eu realmente odiava quando ele usava esse tom. Ele era sempre tão ridiculamente perfeito – Você sabe que eu escuto certo?

-Sei – Respondi revirando os olhos – É tão ruim assim que você ta tentando me distrair?

E realmente era muito ruim. Cada palavra que saia da boca daquele vampiro e era como uma faca gelada entrando em mim. Como ela conseguiu esconder isso por tanto tempo? Como ela suportou por tanto? Porque ela simplesmente não gritou pedindo ajuda?

-Porque ela não faz esse tipo – Respondeu o Edward e eu olhei feio para ele, mesmo não me irritando dessa vez por ele estar em minha mente – Então Jacob o que você vai fazer? Dar as costas a Leah ou dar a chance para tudo ser diferente para ela?

-Eu...eu não sei o que fazer – Falei depois de um bom tempo sentindo uma onda de calma vir até mim.

-Calma filho, vá para casa. Descanse, pense com calma – Falou o Carlisle em tom bastante calmo – A Leah está em segurança agora.

-Por quanto tempo? – Perguntei passando a mão pelos cabelos.

-Ela não voltará para lá se não for para estar cem por cento segura – Respondeu Carlisle e eu o olhei surpreso. Muito surpreso.

-Mesmo que isso signifique o fim da trégua? – Questionei e ele me lançou um sorriso calmo.

-Nem mesmo por isso – Respondeu ele e eu dei as costas voltando para minha moto.

-Eu vou resolver isso – Prometi sem olhar para nenhum dos três. Só olhei para cima. Para onde eu sabia que ela estava. Mesmo que ela não pudesse me ouvir. Mesmo que eu tivesse cometendo um grande erro. Mesmo que a tribo se partisse. Eu iria resolver isso.

**Narrado por Leah**

-Por favor, me diz que não era a voz do Jacob lá em baixo – Pedi assim que a Bella apareceu no meu quarto.

-Ele é um completo idiota, mas pode ser útil no momento – Falou Bella parando na janela e eu quase pulo da cama – E você tem que ficar na cama.

-Eu não te contei tudo àquilo para você correr para contar pra ele – Reclamei e ela voltou toda a sua atenção para mim.

-Então me contou para que? Para deixar aquilo acontecer de novo e de novo até que ele perdesse o controle e te matasse? – Perguntou Bella em tom duro e eu arregalei os olhos.

-Ninguém ia ligar – Murmurei.

-Sua mãe não ia ligar? Nem seu irmão? – Perguntou Bella sentando ao meu lado – Ta na hora de voltar a ser a Leah corajosa, menina, porque mesmo você não querendo ele está comprando essa briga e espero que não seja em vão.

-E se eu disser que tudo que eu falei era uma mentira? – Perguntei a encarando.

-Então eu vou ter que te lembrar que o Edward ler mentes – Respondeu Bella com calma – Ele disse que você era muito corajosa, Leah, e então? Vai se esconder justamente agora?

-Não, Bella, eu não vou – Respondeu Leah e eu tive que sorrir.

**N/a: Primeiro de tudo o capítulo não está betado.**

**Segundo, eu estou extremamente envergonhada pela minha demora. Só que parece que o tempo se extinguiu para mim. Primeiro tive prova de TGD antes di carnaval, depois viajei e quando voltei tinha prova de Penal, Constitucional e Civil para estudar, ou seja, não tive tempo nem para respirar.**

**Não consegui falar com a Danda, mas assim que ela me mandar o capítulo betato reposta sem erros.**

**E já comecei a escrever o próximo.**

**Isa-- **_Ola querida!! Espero que esse compense a demora vergonhosa..._

_Espero que goste.._

**Nayfa-- **_Ola querida!!_

_Fico feliz que tenha gostado e que goste desse também, apesar da demora._

**Janice-- **_Ola querida!!_

_Espero ter matado sua curiosidade apesar da demora_

**Bom meus amores, eu espero mesmo que a fic ainda tenha leitores**

**E o próximo capítulo será bem maior para compensar a demora ok??**

**Próximo poste: 13/03/2010**

**Espero mesmo que gostem e mandem reviews para essa autora que não será mais desnaturada.**

**=*****

**Até o próximo.**

**26/02/2010**


	9. Chapter 8

**Em busca do paraíso**

**8**

**Narrado por Alice**

Eu sempre soube que a Bella era diferente. Sempre soube que algo de muito estranho ocorria na sua vida. E sempre soube que quando ela estivesse preparada ela me contaria. Mas, agora eu já não conseguia agüentar a vontade de questioná-la sobre tudo. Não que eu quisesse me meter em sua vida. Como já havia dito antes, eu respeitava o seu tempo. Contudo, agora tinha um novo fator. Um fator que estava mexendo comigo de uma maneira que eu não conseguia nem ao menos começar a explicar.

Eu nunca tive nenhum problema relacionado a homem ou algo do tipo. Na verdade, bem que me acostumei a nunca me envolver ao ponto de acabar saindo magoada. Eu sempre me mantive atrás da linha para não correr nenhum risco sequer de sofrer. Sempre tive medo de me ver como uma menina chorona sem opinião própria. Mas então, ele apareceu.

Meu coração que nunca disparou, mais parecia uma escola de samba do carnaval carioca. Meus olhos que nunca devoraram alguém, decoram cada movimento feito perto de mim. Meu corpo que nunca reagiu de primeira, mas parecia que ia explodir de desejo. E por mais que eu fosse desenrolada, animada e bem cara de pau, eu não sabia nem mesmo como agir perto de Jasper Cullen. Por que, Jasper Cullen é minha perdição. Meu inferno e ao mesmo tempo paraíso pessoal.

-Bella, posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Perguntei e ela levantou a sobrancelha – Tirando essa é claro.

-Você pode perguntar o que quiser – Respondeu Bella enxugando o cabelo com uma toalha branca.

-O Jasper tem alguém? – Perguntei de uma vez antes que perdesse a coragem. E admito, nunca me senti tão adolescente quanto aquele momento.

-Não, Alice, o Jasper não tem ninguém a um bom tempo – Respondeu Bella com um pequeno sorriso no rosto – Eu não o conhecia, mas pelo que o Edward me contou ele tem um pouco de medo de se entregar a novos relacionamentos, mas depois. Você ta interessada por ele?

-Eu não sei – Falei frustrada – Ele meio que mexe comigo de uma maneira que nunca tinha acontecido sabe? Eu sei que ele é diferente assim como você. Mas, não precisa fazer essa cara assustada. Eu sempre soube que havia algo em você. Só que agora eu quero que se for para eu descobrir que seja pelo Jasper.

-Você sempre me surpreende, Alice – Falou Bella sorrindo – Você devia terminar com o Tyler só para começo de história. E vai precisar ser bem direta. O Jasper vai se fazer de idiota.

-É bom saber que eu tenho seu apoio – Falei a abraçando sem mais me preocupar com sua pele mais fria que as demais.

-Não só o meu, querida – Falou Bella beijando meu rosto – Agora vamos se não chegaremos atrasadas.

-Falando em escola, você sabe como a Leah está? – Perguntei pegando um casaco.

-Pelo que eu soube, ela está bem melhor – Respondeu Bella sorrindo – Ângela!! Vamos!!

-Eu não quero ir pra escola hoje – Admitiu Ângela se jogando no sofá afundando o rosto em uma das almofadas.

-Posso saber por quê? – Perguntei roubando a almofada e ela me olhou com seus olhinhos tão tristonhos que senti meu coração apertado.

-O Eric me deu um fora ontem – Falou Ângela fazendo bico e eu sentei de um lado e a Bella do outro – Quando eu finalmente criei coragem.

-Que idiota – Falei fazendo bico segurando sua mão – Você sabe disso não é?

-E sabe que o ego dele só vai aumentar se imaginar que você deixou de ir para a escola por causa do fora dele – Falou Bella em um tom doce quase mel – O que você precisa é de um cara lindo, que te mereça.

-Ta! Vamos! – Falou Ângela mais amarga do que nunca e eu belisquei seu braço até ela sorri mesmo que forçadamente.

Entramos no carro da Bella e não demoramos a chegar à escola. Tomei o braço da Ângela sorrindo para ela. Bella nos entregou nossas mochilas e fomos andando.

-Como ele consegue ser tão incrivelmente lindo? – Perguntei observando o Jasper que estava no fim do estacionamento conversando com o Edward e o Emmett.

-Pergunto-me todo dia isso em relação ao Edward – Comentou Bella e nós a encaramos surpresa. Por que assim, a Bella era incrivelmente linda.

-Como vocês se conheceram? – Perguntou Ângela e um sorriso instantâneo apareceu no rosto da minha outra amiga.

-Ele meio que me encontrou – Respondeu Bella mais seus olhos e atenção já não estavam na gente. Estavam nos olhos de Edward que mesmo de longe já sorria a recepcionando.

-O ridículo do Eric ta com a Lauren, mas ela é louquinha pelo seu Edward – Sussurrei bem baixinho sabendo que a Bella estaria escutando – Porque você não dá um showzinho.

-Não será um incomodo – Falou Bella sorrindo e nós fomos andando pelo estacionamento. Bella abriu um sorriso lascivo e parecia que os dois estavam conversando pelo olhar. Edward abriu um sorriso torto segurando a cintura da minha amiga e em um piscar de olhos eles estavam presos em um beijo lento, quente que só de ver você se sentia um tanto constrangido por estar interferindo em um momento intimo deles. É lógico que eu sabia que ali havia amor, mas agora, nesse momento, era desejo puro, cru. Invejável.

-Eles sabem bem como dá um espetáculo – Comentou Emmett em tom divertido fazendo a Ângela corar e eu sorri maliciosa.

-E o Edward sempre foi tão reservado – Falou Jasper me deixando maravilhada com seu tom baixo e rouco que me fazia tremer.

-A Bella o está pervertendo – Disse o Emmett gargalhando logo em seguida.

-Que fôlego – Comentei e segundos depois eles se separaram com pequenos beijos.

-Bom dia, amor – Cumprimentou Bella sorrindo.

-Bom dia, pequena – Respondeu Edward a abraçando – Bom dia, meninas.

-Eu tenho que ir – Falou Ângela em tom baixo.

-Eu vou com você – Falei sorrindo e ela me olhou agradecida.

-Eu também vou – Falou Bella sorrindo beijando de leve os lábios do Edward – Nós vemos na segunda aula. Tchau meninos!

-Brigada Bella – Falou Ângela e Bella sorriu quase gargalhando.

-Querida, não foi nenhum sacrifício – Falou Bella sorrindo maliciosa – Jamais seria um sacrifício beijar o Edward.

-Meninas, vocês podem ir entrando na aula enquanto eu dou o fora no Tyler – Falei sorrindo e Bella revirou os olhos arrastando uma Ângela completamente surpresa.

-Oi Tyler – Falei sorrindo assim que ele passou pelo corredor – Eu estava querendo mesmo falar com você.

-Já estava com saudades? – Perguntou Tyler e eu me esforcei muito para não revirar os olhos.

-Não, na verdade, eu acho que já está na hora de terminarmos esse nosso caso – Falei com rapidez como sempre fazia quando estava ansiosa – Eu sempre preferi entrar em relações com possíveis futuros, e acho que não é o nosso caso. Mas, espero que ainda possamos ser amigos.

-Er...é claro – Falou o Tyler, mas ele parecia ainda está tentando entender o que eu disse na minha primeira sentença.

-Então é melhor você ir para sua aula, se não você se atrasa – Falei sorrindo de forma meiga e ele foi se afastando me deixando com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

-Não devia estar na aula? – Perguntou _aquela _voz vinda atrás de mim e me virei para encará-lo sorrindo.

-Resolvendo negócios mal acabados – Falei sorrindo passando a mão pelos meus cabelos curtos – E qual é a sua desculpa?

-Na verdade, eu estava indo para a minha, mas não resisti e vim falar com você – Disse Jasper em um tom baixo quase como se mais estivesse falando com ele do que comigo.

-Fico muito feliz em saber que sou irresistível para você – Falei em tom brincalhão.

-_Você não faz idéia _– Sussurrou Jasper e quase não escutei.

-Como? – Perguntei só para ter certeza.

-Nada! – Falou ele me desconcentrando com o sorriso que apareceu no seu rosto – Eu vou indo.

-Hey Jasper! – Chamei e ele mais parecia uma estátua – Eu estou precisando muito ir até Port Angeles, mas estou com medo de ir com o carro da Bella e ficar no meio da estrada, sozinha, com medo e estava pensando se você pode ir comigo se não tiver planos melhor.

-Eu... – Falou Jasper e vi que ele não ia aceitar – Pego você as seis.

-Perfeito – Falei entrando na sala me sentando na frente da Bella – Eu tenho uma saída informal marcada para hoje.

-Isso é que é um bom começo – Falou Bella sorrindo.

**Narrado por Isabella**

-Eu pensava que essas aulas nunca iam acabar – Reclamei entrando no volvo do Edward logo depois de entregar minhas chaves para a Alice.

-Também nunca contei tanto os segundos – Falou Edward segurando minha mão a levando até a boca – Vai lá para casa?

-Não agora, vou ficar um tempo com a Ângela – Respondi tentando mesmo ser uma boa amiga e não atacar o Edward dentro do seu carro no estacionamento do colégio.

-As coisas eram bem menos complicadas antes – Comentou Edward sorrindo dando a partida no carro.

-Promete-me uma coisa – Pedi e toda sua atenção se voltou para mim.

-O que você quiser – Falou Edward e eu sorri.

-Promete que quando passar tudo isso que ta acontecendo nós vamos dá uma fugida e matar toda a nossa saudade – Pedi e quando dei por mim já estava tendo meus lábios devorados por um beijo completamente maravilhoso.

-Está mais do que prometido – Falou Edward quando nos separamos e segurei seu rosto o beijando novamente com toda a necessidade que eu tinha de sentir o seu gosto.

-Amo você – Declarei antes de descer. Subi até ao apartamento e quando abri a porta encontrei a Alice – Você ta linda.

-Brigada Bella – Disse Alice dando um volta em si para eu ver sua calça jeans justa clara e bata preta com pequenos detalhes em prata e tope branco por baixo.

-Eu disse que o Jasper logo notará que não é uma saída casual – Disse Ângela com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Não tinha depressão que resistisse às maluquices da Alice.

-Bom, se eu dissesse que era um encontro ele provavelmente não aceitaria então – Falou Alice colocando sua argola enquanto sorria como se estivesse falando a maior banalidade do mundo.

-Não precisa dizer mais nada, Alice, você já é minha ídola – Falei rindo.

-Bom, vou descendo que não quero deixar o Jasper esperando no nosso primeiro encontro – Falou Alice sorrindo e saiu do apartamento com aquele andar-dançar que mostrava como ela estava animada. E por um segundo, realmente fiquei com pena do Jasper.

-Eu pensei que você ia para a casa do Edward – Comentou Ângela e eu voltei minha atenção para ela – Espero que você não tenha desmarcado nada por minha causa.

-Não por sua causa – Menti sorrindo – Já estava ficando com medo da Esme, a mãe dele, achar que sou uma oferecida. Vamos assistir a um filme?

Ela assentiu e pequei as comedias mais bobas que imaginei com o menor número de romance possível. Eu não fazia idéia do que ela estava sentindo. Há muito tempo eu e a Alice já havíamos descoberto que ela estava apaixonada pelo Eric, e devia ser muito difícil para ela perceber que tudo não passou das ilusões dela.

-Bells, eu vou para o meu quarto terminar minhas lições ta? – Disse Ângela mordendo o lábio com força e eu sabia que não era as lições que ela queria fazer no quarto – E brigada por ficar comigo hoje. Eu sei que você desmarcou com o Edward por minha causa, e agradeço por isso.

-Sempre que quiser – Falei sorrindo e decidi ir para meu quarto também. E só quando fechei a porta percebi que tinha um cheiro estranho ali.

-Ola Isabella – Cumprimentou uma voz feminina e me virei em direção a voz.

Virei me deparando com uma vampira que mais parecia ter sido retirada de algum livro de história geral. Seu vestido lembrava o de uma princesa inglesa medieval e era de um branco imaculado. Quando tirou seu capuz vi seus cabelos loiros meio presos deixando seus cachos caindo por suas costas, mas o que me intrigou foram os seus olhos cor de whisky envelhecido repletos de carinho e algo que me lembrou medo.

-Acho que não fomos apresentadas – Comentei e apesar dela estar invadindo a minha casa, eu não me sentia ameaçada.

-Pelo menos não formalmente, eu sou a Aurora – Disse a mulher e eu arregalei os olhos sorrindo.

-É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la – Falei animada por mais que eu estivesse surpresa com a sua aparição repentina – O Edward não havia me contado que você estava vindo para cá.

-Ele não sabe – Disse Aurora se sentando na minha cama e eu me sentei ao seu lado completamente surpresa e curiosa – Eu sei que a gente não se conhece, mas eu já vejo você como uma amiga depois de tanto ouvir falar de você. Na verdade, eu preciso da sua ajuda.

-Com o que? – Perguntei imaginando em que poderia ajudar – Eu devo a minha vida a você, Aurora, eu devo muito por ter o Edward na minha vida. Então é só dizer.

-Antes eu preciso lhe explicar minha história, muita coisa que nem mesmo o Edward sabe. Mas, eu não posso te exigir que me ajude sem que você saiba de tudo – Falou Aurora – Está disposta a me escutar?

***** **

**Narrado por Jasper**

-Jasper, isso não é o fim do mundo – Falou Emmett sentando em posição de índio – Você só vai levá-la a Port Angeles.

-É melhor eu ligar e cancelar – Falei passando a mão pelos meus cabelos e o Emmett revirou os olhos.

-E você vai deixar a menina ir sozinha para lá? – Perguntou Esme me olhando com cautela – E se o carro der problema novamente e ela precisar de você e você não chegar a tempo?

-Mãe, você deveria me ajudar – Reclamei e ela sorriu daquela maneira que sempre derretia corações.

-E estou ajudando a fazer a escolha mais acertada – Falou Esme abrindo o meu guarda-roupa me entregando minha jaqueta que eu sempre usava quando andava de moto – Agora vá que é muito indelicado deixar uma mocinha tão delicada esperando.

-Desde quando a Alice é delicada? – Perguntou Emmett gargalhando e eu revirei os olhos.

-Desde o momento que ela é apenas uma humana que pode ficar gripada esperando – Disse Esme e eu coloquei a jaqueta indo antes que a Esme me colocasse no colo e me levasse até a moto – Não dirija feito um louco não tudo bem?

-Ta – Respondi antes de ligar a moto e sair em disparada até a casa da Alice, e quando a vi parada na frente do prédio com uma expressão aflita me odiei por ter demorado tanto.

-Eu pensei que você não viria mais – Falou Alice me olhando com aqueles olhinhos brilhando com um magoa mal disfarçada e eu quis me bater.

-Desculpa Alice, nunca mais me atraso – Prometi e logo depois ela sorriu parecendo bem mais aliviada e feliz – Então vamos?

-Só porque você é bonitinho eu te perdoou – Falou Alice sorrindo pegando o capacete o ajeitando na cabeça fazendo careta.

-Algum problema? – Perguntei preocupado e ela sorriu novamente.

-Quando eu tirar esse capacete vou ficar toda descabelada – Falou Alice e eu ri de leve fazendo ela ficar emburrada.

-Para mim, você continuará linda – Falei sem pensar e quando o arrependimento começou a surgir ela abriu um sorriso largo.

-Você sabe mesmo o que dizer a uma mulher – Disse Alice subindo na minha moto enlaçando a minha cintura com força – Agora podemos ir.

A viajem foi relativamente curta, mas extremamente torturante. O cheiro do seu sangue instigava o mostro que havia comigo e o seu cheiro natural mexia com os meus hormônios há anos controlados.

-Onde eu te deixo? – Perguntei quando chegamos à entrada da cidade.

-Ali no cinema – Falou Alice e mesmo estranhando parei na frente observando ela descer e tirar o capacete ajeitando os seus cabelos – Vai ficar ai parado?

-O combinado era eu vim te deixar aqui – Falei já prevendo que aquele era um plano da Alice e aposto que tinham o dedo da Bella também.

-E você vai me deixar assistir ao filme sozinha e voltar desacompanhada? – Perguntou Alice fazendo uma carinha que era impossível resisti. Desmontei da moto e ela sorriu se jogando nos meus braços em um tipo de abraço improvisado e prendi a respiração para me acalmar. Ainda bem que meu controle estava bem mais apurado do que de alguns anos atrás.

Entramos no cinema e por ser uma segunda estava bem vazio. Alice tagarelava sobre o filme escolhido e por mais que eu quisesse prestar atenção no que ela falava, peguei-me decorando cada mínima expressão do seu belo rosto.

As luzes apagaram e só então percebi que o filme era algo bobo sobre zumbis. Fiquei olhando para a tela entediado e quando começou a que devia ser parte assustadora do filme, a Alice soltava gritinhos escondendo o rosto atrás do meu ombro enquanto apertava meu braço sem parecer incomodada com a frieza nada habitual que partia do meu corpo.

-Eu nunca mais aceito indicação da Jéssica para filmes – Disse Alice enquanto saiamos do cinema e eu sorri para ela – Eu imagino que você comeu alguma coisa antes de sair de casa, mas eu estou faminta e quero jantar.

-É eu não estou com fome – Falei em um tom surpreso e ela sorriu pegando a minha mãe, sem mostrar novamente nenhum incomodo, e me arrastando até o restaurante de comida chinesa mais próximo.

O jantar passou tranqüilo e não precisava ser muito esperto para notar que eu olhava para Alice quase com devoção. Ela me falava sobre coisas triviais e quando paguei a conta, sobre protestos, ela me convenceu a passear pelo shopping enquanto ela comprava uma ou outra coisa.

-Você gosta de música? – Perguntei quando a vi observando uma loja de instrumentos.

-Amo, eu dancei balé por muitos anos – Falou Alice parecendo nostálgica.

-E porque parou? – Perguntou e seus olhos perderam o brilho quase instantaneamente.

-Minha mãe era a minha professora, ela amava balé e me fez amar também. Mas, quando ela morreu e meu pai casou com menos de um mês com outra, não vi mais motivos para continuar e me mudei para Forks – Falou Alice em tom ríspido.

-Mas, você sente falta de dançar – Constatei.

-Não faz sentindo – Falou Alice olhando para o chão.

-Não faz sentindo quando você observa do modo que você o via antes – Falei segurando o seu queijo a fazendo me encarar – Mas, se você olha como uma forma de estar próxima da sua mãe seria bem diferente.

-Eu não sei se eu conseguiria – Comentou Alice ainda me encarando.

-Só vai saber quando tentar – Falei e ela passou mais alguns segundos me encarando até que um sorriso nasceu no seu rosto delicado.

-Obrigada Jasper Cullen – Falou Alice ficando na ponta dos pés e eu me inclinei em sua direção ficando congelado quando seus lábios tocaram a pele da minha bochecha – Odeio você ser tão alto.

-Você é adorável assim, baixinha – Disse e ela mordeu o lábio sorrindo logo em seguida.

-Então quer dizer que eu sou adorável? – Perguntou Alice corando de leve e eu me atrevi a acariciar seu rosto com carinho quase não a tocando.

-Você é muitas coisas, Alice – Falei a encarando – Pronta para voltar para Forks?

-Mais do que pronta – Falou Alice novamente pegando a minha mão, mas dessa vez entrelaçando os nossos dedos com um sorriso largo no rosto.

*******

**Narrado por Carlisle**

-Como está a Leah? – Perguntei ao Edward assim que entrei em casa.

-Está dormindo, eu percebi que para um lobo se recuperar perfeitamente de algum machucado é necessárias muitas horas de sono – Comentou meu filho enquanto fazia algumas anotações em sua partitura.

-E cadê a Bella? – Perguntei e seu rosto ganhou um sorriso carinhoso.

-A amiga dela estava precisando do seu apoio – Respondeu Edward colocando a partitura no seu lugar correto – Mas, ela deve chegar a qualquer momento.

-Então eu vou subir para falar com sua mãe – Falei sorrindo e ele fez careta ao ler meus pensamentos me fazendo rir.

Subi as escadas em velocidade vampirescas e abri a porta do meu quarto com cautela observando a Esme deitada. Encostei-me na parede me perguntando pela centésima milésima vez porque Deus tinha sido tão bom colocando aquele anjo de graça da minha vida.

Eu já tinha me acostumada a minha vida ao lado do Edward quando ela apareceu. Pareceu egoísmo na época, e por mais que ela argumente, continua sendo. Eu nunca tive o direito de dizer que vive ou morre. Mas, nunca consegui me arrepender por tê-la transformada. Por mais que na época eu me martirizava.

-Algum problema, Carlisle? – Perguntou Esme sem se virar e não pude refrear o sorriso que nasceu no meu rosto.

-Só me perguntando como você pode ser tão linda – Falei e ela virou com um sorriso no rosto me encarando com aqueles olhos tão cheios de carinho, amor, devoção.

-Olha quem fala, você parece um anjo caído – Falou Esme sorrindo e eu balancei a cabeça em negação.

-Nem mesmo os anjos se compararam a sua beleza, meu amor – Sussurrei e ela sorriu com seus olhos brilhando como sempre ficavam quando eu fazia um elogio bobo. Eu nunca conseguiria expressar em palavras o que Esme representava na minha vida. Palavras eram diminutas demais para se compararem com a minha Esme.

-Você está tão romântico – Falou Esme sorrindo abertamente e tirei meu terno e sapato subindo na cama ficando em cima dela – É incrível como eu te amo cada vez mais.

-Eu não mereço uma mulher tão perfeita como você – Murmurei e ela se ajustou melhor em baixo de mim.

-Pode até ser que não, mas eu mereço você – Falou Esme e eu sorri antes de beijá-la com carinho tentando muito mostrar pelo menos um pouco do muito que eu sentia.

-Pai! Mãe! Desçam aqui – Pediu o Edward e com muita, muita dificuldade eu me afastei de Esme a ajudando a levantar descendo da maneira que eu estava.

-Aurora? – Questionei surpreso e Esme abriu um sorriso aberto abraçando aquela que considerava como uma de suas melhores amigas.

-Desculpe ter vindo sem avisar – Falou Aurora e a encarei surpreso.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntei e ela suspirou me encarando e seus olhos sempre tão repletos de carinho estavam afundados em uma tristeza que me assustou.

-Eu não posso mais ficar com os Volturi – Disse Aurora e mesmo sabendo que havia mais do que isso, preferi não questioná-la agora. Ela havia me dado de presente a Esme – Eu não quero causar problemas, mas eu gostaria de ficar um tempo com vocês e virar vegetariana.

-Você tem certeza que é isso que você quer? – Perguntei olhado para o Edward que encolheu os ombros.

-Tenho, se vocês me aceitarem é claro – Falou Aurora e eu sorri.

-Você sempre será bem vinda – Respondeu Esme por mim.

-Agora que fui aceita, posso perguntar por que a lobo dentro da casa? – Perguntou Aurora e eu sorri.

***** **

**Narrado por Emmett**

O Jasper era o atormentado da família. O Edward o mais romântico. O papai o mais controlado e a mamãe é a cara do carinho. E eu, bom, eu sou o mais leve, mais palhaço. Mas, eu também tinha os meus momentos atormentados. E admito que todos eles direcionados aquele rosto que eu jurava ter visto antes de me transformar.

É lógico que passei anos imaginando que aquele rosto perfeito tinha sido fruto da minha imaginação como um escape da dor. Sempre pensei nela como um anjo que me cobria com suas asas me protegendo da sensação quase insuportável que era a transformação. Mas, não era apenas isso. Ela era real e agora como um jogo do destino estava aqui em Forks.

E eu não sabia como lidar com isso. Não sabia como lidar com os meus sentimentos. Eu estava acostumado a amar a minha família. Estava acostumado a pensar no amor do Edward pela Bella ou o do Carlisle pela Esme como algo que seria inatingível, que não fosse para mim. E de repente, lá estava ela. Logo ela.

-Essa expressão pensativa não combina muito com você – Disse Rosalie de cima de alguma árvore e um sorriso pequeno surgiu no meu rosto sem eu conseguir segurar.

-Já me disseram isso algumas vezes – Falei e ela pulou ficando ao meu lado – Fazendo o que aqui?

-Caçando – Respondeu Rosalie sentando ao meu lado – Sabe o que eu queria nesse momento?

-O que? – Perguntei virando o meu rosto para encará-la.

-Parar de desejar você – Respondeu Rosalie me deixando completamente sem ação.

-E porque você pararia? – Quis saber e ela sorriu.

-Porque eu não quero me magoar – Disse Rosalie e eu me aproximei levemente.

-E eu tenho cara de destruidor de corações? – Perguntei tentando descontrair o ambiente.

-Você poderia destruir o meu facilmente – Declarou Rosalie e pela primeira vez a vi frágil e isso me assustou terrivelmente.

-Eu não quero destruir o seu coração, Rosalie, na verdade eu gostaria de cuidar dele – Falei e sabia que estava fazendo papel de bobo. Mas, valeu a pena ao ver um sorriso surgir em seu rosto.

-E se eu entregasse meu coração a você? Receberia o seu em troca? – Perguntou Rosalie e eu sabia que ali estava o momento de me entregar ou afastá-la. E que droga! Eu não poderia afastá-la de mim.

-Só se você prometer cuidar bem dele – Falei me aproximando mais dela deixando seu corpo colado a árvore sentindo todas as suas curvas moldadas ao meu corpo – Você promete?

-Você ta me pedindo para ser sua companheira? – Perguntou Rosalie parecendo completamente maravilhada como se não pudesse acreditar.

-Você aceita? – Perguntei ficando instantaneamente preocupado.

-Eu nunca poderia dizer não a você, Emmett – Sussurrou Rosalie antes de sorri e eu roubar seus lábios com os meus.

***** **

**Narrado por Aurora**

Apesar de saber que estava fazendo a escolha mais acertada era difícil conciliar a dor. Mas, essa dor parecia bem menos devastadora comparada há todos esses anos que passei em estado de letargia. Eu sempre soube que teria que sair da Itália para poder viver de um modo mais ameno a minha eternidade. Mas, agora com um oceano de distancia eu conseguia sentir uma saudade esmagadora.

-Saí da casa e fui andando pelas flores que compunham o jardim da parte de trás da casa. Por mais que eu achasse os Cullen surpreendentes, preferia o ar fresco a o cheiro de lobo que permanecia por toda a parte de dentro da casa.

Olhei para o céu e fechei os olhos apreciando as gotas caírem como se estivessem acariciando o meu rosto. Acalentando-me. E era uma caricia tão deliciosa e me deixava tão calma.

De dentro da casa eu podia escutar o barulho que a loba adormecida fazia. O Edward tocava uma bela melodia ao piano enquanto a Isabella permanecia ao seu lado falando pequenos elogios, mas boa parte do tempo permanecia até mesmo sem respirar. A Esme comentava com o Carlisle o quanto estava feliz em me ter aqui, mas que estava preocupada com a tristeza que via nos meus olhos. E só então percebi que talvez eu não fosse tão bom fingindo como gostava de imaginar.

Sentei no chão molhado sem preocupar se melaria o meu vestido e logo me deitei deixando que as gotas de chuva acarinhassem todo o meu corpo. Permaneci de olhos e sorri ao pensar que senti seu cheiro. Há muito eu já tinha percebido que era tão apaixonada por ele que conseguia sentir o seu perfume mesmo sendo impossível. Era isso que me consolava e machucava ao mesmo tempo.

-Você pode abrir os olhos quando quiser – Disse aquela voz e eu arregalei os olhos ficando de pé em um pulo o encarado com se tivesse visto um fantasma ou algo do tipo.

-Marcus? – Questionei em um fio de voz. Não podia ser real. Não podia. Ele não podia estar parado ali na minha frente a poucos centímetros. Podia?

*** * * **

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Sei que estou novamente atrasada, mas a boa noticia é que estou de férias!!**

**Finalmente com tempo de sobra para escrever mais rápido e tentar não me atrasar mais. E espero que gostem desse capítulo porque admito que adorei escrever. E a briga entre os lobos não passa do próximo.**

**Tristan-- **_Ola querida!!_

_Espero que também goste desse capítulo..._

**Nayfa-- **_Ola querida!!_

_Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado..._

_Espero que aprecie esse também_

**Lih-- **_Que bom que gostou querida_

**Bom meus amores, espero que gostem mesmo do capítulo e da aparição da Aurora e do Marcus**

**Próximo poste: 08/04**

**Mas, acho que apareço antes**

**=*****

**Até o próximo.**

**24/03/2010**


	10. Chapter 9

**Em busca do paraíso**

**9**

**Narrado por Aurora**

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei completamente chocada.

-Vai dizer que não sabe – Falou Marcus e eu baixei os olhos para não me iludir – Porque você foi embora?

-Vai dizer que não sabe – Falei virando as costas para ele fechando os olhos quando senti que ele estava quase grudado ao meu corpo – O que você quer Marcus?

-Quero você de volta no a Itália – Respondeu Marcus e eu me virei ignorando a proximidade em que nossos corpos se encontravam.

-Não você não quer, Marcus. Você nunca sabe o que quer – Falei mordendo o lábio inferior refreando a vontade de chorar – O Aro me permitiu ir embora.

-É claro que ele permitiria – Falou Marcus amargo e eu dei um passo para trás.

-Marcus! Que surpresa mais encantadora – Disse Edward em um tom calmo aparecendo no jardim ao lado de Bella que me olhou pedindo desculpas silenciosas.

-Edward! – Cumprimentou Marcus sem tirar seus olhos dos meus.

-Porque não conversamos lá dentro? – Perguntou Bella tentando ser amistosa.

-Seria melhor – Falei me apressando para lá.

-Marcus – Cumprimentou Carlisle sorrindo amigavelmente.

-Ola Carlisle – Disse Marcus em tom cordial – Desculpe se eu estou sendo rude, mas porque a casa cheira a lobos?

-Longa história meu amigo – Falou Carlisle sorrindo e Marcus forçou um sorriso.

-Porque você não sobe para ficar com a Leah, Bella – Pediu Edward e a morena assentiu me mandando um sorriso antes de sair – Eu e o Carlisle estávamos indo para o hospital e a Esme para a cidade. Então fiquei a vontade.

-Não é necessário, Edward – Falei sorrindo percebendo bem o que ele estava fazendo.

-Muito obrigado, Edward – Disse Marcus e eles saíram em silêncio. E acredito que o Edward daria um jeito para nenhum dos outros aparecerem – O Edward é sempre tão sensitivo.

-Acho que leitor de mentes na verdade – Falei sentando no sofá olhando para o Marcus – A final, porque você está aqui?

-Eu não poderia deixar você simplesmente ir embora – Disse Marcus em tom baixo olhando para o chão e novamente senti vontade de chorar.

-Eu não agüento mais, Marcus, não agüento mais essa situação – Falei escondendo meu rosto com minhas mão – Não agüento saber que você é o amor da minha existência, mas não me quer. Não quero, não agüento olhar para seu rosto dia após dia, década após década e não poder te tocar. Eu não posso mais.

-Você sabe que eu quero você Aurora, mas eu não posso – Disse Marcus e eu sorri com amargura o encarando novamente.

-Você não pode, e eu não posso mais continuar com isso – Falei levantando me aproximando dele passando minha mão pelo seu rosto fazendo um breve caricia sentindo seu corpo primeiro endurecer para logo relaxar – Há muitos anos eu parei de sonhar que aconteceria algo entre nós Marcus. Apesar de destinados a ficar justos, apesar de você saber a intensidade do amor que sinto por você. Tudo se trata de escolhas. E você já fez a sua. Mas, pelo menos agora eu vou ficar envolta de pessoas que realmente acreditam que amar vale à pena. Ficar em volta de pessoas que eu mesmo ajudei. E isso me faz bem. Saber que eles estão felizes. Então, por favor, só vai.

-Aurora – Sussurrou Marcus e eu tirei a minha mão do seu rosto subindo as escadas sem olhar para trás. Assim era mais fácil dar adeus.

**Narrado por Isabella**

-Vocês vampiros são muito, muito estranhos – Comentou Leah e eu sorri – O que essa novata é?

-Bom, nós vampiros quando amamos é tudo extremamente intenso sabe? E a Aurora vê os possíveis companheiros para eternidade. Mas, como tudo na vida, isso depende das escolhas de cada um – Expliquei e ela fez cara feia me fazendo sorri novamente. A Leah realmente não acreditava mais no amor.

-Ola queridas – Cumprimentou Aurora aparecendo na porta parecendo extremamente abalada – Acho que não fomos apresentadas. Eu sou a Aurora.

-Leah – Respondeu a loba e eu sorri.

-Aurora, tem como você ficar cuidando da Leah? – Perguntei sorrindo de forma amistosa – Eu preciso ir falar com o Edward.

-Claro, querida – Disse Aurora e eu saí apressada encontrando quem eu procurava já perto da cidade – MARCUS!

-Acho que não fomos apresentados – Comentou Marcus continuando a andar.

-Eu me chamo Isabella – Falei meio apreensiva e ele não parou de andar – Você não pode ir embora!

-E posso saber por quê? – Perguntou Marcus se virando para me encarar e seus olhos eram tão frios.

-Porque a Aurora merece ser feliz – Falei tentando simplificar tudo que eu estava pensando e sentindo.

-E é por isso que eu vou embora menina, para que a Aurora possa ser feliz – Disse Marcus já se virando, mas segurei o seu pulso fazendo com que ele me olhasse de modo quase assassino. Realmente não era seguro fazendo contato corporal com um vampiro daqueles.

-Olha, eu realmente não sei os motivos que o fazem querer afastar a Aurora então não posso te julgar – Falei soltando o seu pulso como se tivesse levado um choque – Mas, quando o Edward me explicou tudo disse que um amor pode se perder pela escolhas que fazemos. Que tudo é tão frágil quanto um cristal. E até então só você havia feito escolhas. Contudo, agora, ela fez a dela. E talvez demore, mas ela talvez consiga te esquecer e outra pessoa entre na sua vida a fazendo ser feliz.

-Isso é o que eu quero – Falou Marcus me olhando friamente querendo que eu vá embora e o deixe ir em paz.

-Que bom saber que você está preparado para saber que os sorrisos que ela esboçar não serão para você. Que os olhares amorosos não seguiram mais a sua direção. Que os abraços, beijos e qualquer demonstração de afeto não terão o teu corpo como receptor – Falei com calma e com um sorriso frio no rosto – Sabe, de certa forma eu te invejo. Porque eu não sou altruísta ao ponto de pensar em me afastar do Edward seja qual for o motivo. Nisso eu sou demasiadamente egoísta. Porque eu o amo demais para dar as costas. Mas, já estou interrompendo sua ida demais. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo.

-Essa sua jogada não funcionará comigo – Disse Marcus e eu sorri inocentemente como só a Alice conseguiria fazer melhor.

-Vale a pena pelo menos tentar não é? – Falei arrancando um pequeno sorriso dele antes que eu saísse em direção à floresta parando em uma clareira que parecia um pedaçinho do paraíso, era tudo tão perfeito.

-Eu sempre quis te mostrar esse lugar e nunca encontrei o momento ideal – Comentou Edward que estava deitado no centro da clareira mais parecendo uma estatua de mármore que tem por intuito demonstrar a própria perfeição. A personificação da beleza.

-Você está com raiva de mim? – Perguntei ainda parada entre as árvores mesmo sabendo que ele me via perfeitamente.

-Porque eu estaria com raiva de você? – Questionou Edward com calma fazendo um gesto com a mão pedindo para que eu me aproximasse. E na velocidade de um humano me pus a sentar ao seu lado. Baixando o rosto para não encarar seus olhos bondosos. Eu sabia que estava sendo boba. Sabia que mais parecia uma criança. Mas, eu tinha medo de ver decepção em seu olhar.

-Por não ter te contado sobre a possível chegada do Marcus – Respondi e quase pude o sentir sorrir quando o mesmo segurou meu queixo fazendo com que eu o encarasse.

-Minha menina, isso não era um segredo seu – Falou Edward acariciando meu rosto com delicadeza me fazendo fechar os olhos para apreciar melhor o carinho – Não há nada pelo que se desculpar. Só sinto pela Aurora.

-Eu também – Falei deitando a cabeça no seu colo sorrindo quando o sentir fazendo cafuné de uma forma lenta, carinhosa. Que aposto, que se eu pudesse dormir já estaria sentido minhas pálpebras pesarem – Porque o Marcus tem que ser tão cabeça dura?

-O Marcus já teve um amor, Bella – Contou Edward em tom baixo – Só que ela foi destruída. Ninguém nunca entendeu bem o que aconteceu. Mas, se fosse eu. Também teria medo de perder meu amor novamente.

-Nós sempre perdemos coisas importantes por medo, não é? – Comentei e ele baixou o rosto colando seus lábios na minha testa de um jeito carinhoso – Eu tenho sorte por ter você em minha vida, Edward.

-Não mais do que eu – Falou Edward e eu segurei sua nuca acariciando de leve antes de puxar seu rosto para mais perto do meu o beijando com desejo. Seus lábios eram exigentes como de degustasse meu sabor. Como se fosse um vinho raro que o Edward queria descobrir cada detalhe escondido. Puxei-o para mais perto fazendo com que seu corpo ficasse por cima do meu. Minhas mãos puxavam seu cabelo com força enquanto suas mãos invadiam minha blusa tocando em minha pele e parecia que meu corpo entraria em combustão espontânea. Eu o desejava demais para o meu próprio bem. Era como se nada a mais estivesse acontecendo a não serem suas mãos no meu corpo me levando a beira da completa insanidade.

Inverti nossas posições sentando em sua barriga com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo. Encarei-o encontrando nos seus olhos o reflexo perfeito da minha luxúria e colei nossos lábios novamente me perdendo em um caleidoscópio de sensações que só Edward poderia me fazer sentir. Suas mãos pareciam brasas queimando meu corpo enquanto subiam pecaminosamente lentas por minhas coxas subindo pela lateral do meu corpo tirando minha blusa.

Nossos lábios se desgrudaram e eu levantei os braços para ajudá-lo na tarefa. O Edward sempre foi adepto a que as roupas permanecessem em perfeito estado. Sorri para ele descendo meus beijos por sua bochecha e mandíbula subindo minhas mãos pelo seu peito sorrindo de forma lasciva rasgando sua blusa o fazendo gargalhar de modo despreocupado antes de inverter novamente nossas posições me beijando com desejo me levando quase ao estado nirvana.

-Er...desculpa interromper esse momento – Ouvi o Black falando e gritei enquanto o Edward cobria o meu corpo pegando minha blusa me entregando. E era nesses momentos que agradecia o fato de não poder mais corar.

-Eu sugiro que você pare de pensar isso, Black – Rosnou Edward e seus olhos estavam enegrecidos do que antes era desejo para a raiva. E eu realmente nem queria imaginar o que o Black estava pensando para deixar o Edward tão irritado.

-Meio impossível, sanguessuga – Falou o lobo e levantei em um pulo me colocando na frente do Edward.

-Olha seu imbecil ou você fala para que veio aqui ou pode ir embora. Eu realmente não estou com paciência de atuar adolescentes e seus hormônios. – Falei irritada retirando meu escudo por breves segundos para acalmar o Edward. _"Amor, seja lá o que essa criança está pensando, lembre que ele só pode imaginar" _pensei fazendo o Edward ficar levemente mais calmo – Agora fala, Black.

-Ta! Desculpa! – Falou Black desviando o olhar do meu corpo. Era realmente _divertidíssimo _ser o objeto de desejo de um adolescente – Eu não sei como desafiar o Sam sem expor a Leah ou me passar por um filho da puta ambicioso.

-Qual o problema de se passar por um filho da puta ambicioso? – Perguntei o olhando com ironia.

-O problema é que se ele ficar como ambicioso nenhum lobo o seguirá – Falou Edward bem mais calmo, mas seus olhos ainda estavam negros.

-Ai as coisas se complicam – Falei mordendo o lábio inferior – O que eu acho é que você tem que conversar com a Leah.

-E falar o que? Que vou expor a vida dela? – Perguntou o Jacob irônico e eu revirei os olhos.

-Bom, só assim os lobos vão poder se decidir entre ficar com um idiota ou uma criança – Respondi com um sorriso sarcástico e ele rosnou me fazendo levantar a sobrancelha – Ela ta acordada.

-Está bem então. Vamos? – Chamou Jacob e eu nunca tive tanta vontade de rir.

-Vai indo na frente – Mandou Edward e eu lhe lancei um olhar irritado – Bells, infelizmente temos que resolver isso.

-Mas, eu quero ficar aqui. Com você. Continuando de onde fomos interrompidos – Falei pausadamente subindo minhas mãos pelo seu peito nu roçando meus lábios nos seus.

-E eu quero ficar aqui com você, mas você precisa ir aconselhar a Leah e eu preciso ir caçar – Disse Edward e eu sorri de forma sensual.

-Eu adoraria te ver caçando – Falei tentando parecer inocente.

-Provavelmente seria outra coisa que eu caçaria – Disse Edward segurando minha nuca com força roubando meus lábios nos seus. Devolvi o beijo com desejo colocando meu corpo no seu segurando no seu pescoço passando minhas pernas pelo seu quadril.

Eu estava totalmente sustentada pelo Edward sentindo um delicioso atrito entre os nossos centros de prazer levando o resto de sanidade que poderia existir tanto em mim quanto no meu controlado vampiro. E admito que no meu íntimo eu simplesmente adoro fazer o Edward perder sua compostura.

-Bella, o que em você está vibrando? – Perguntou Edward enquanto sugava meu pescoço me fazendo revirar os olhos.

-A droga do celular – Respondi gemendo de insatisfação quando o Edward parou de brincar com a pele do meu pescoço – Edward!

-Atende Bella – Mandou Edward e eu sabia que todo o seu controle estava de volta então atendi a peste do celular.

-_Bella! Bella, você está bem? – _Perguntou Alice aflita e eu arregalei os olhos completamente preocupada me sentando no chão enquanto Edward me olhava também preocupado escutando com calma.

-_Alice, eu estou ótima – _Falei lançando um olha interrogador para o Edward – _O que aconteceu?_

-_Ai meu Deus! Oh Deus! Ainda bem – _Disse Alice parecendo muito nervosa e ao mesmo tempo aliviada.

-_Ali, se você ainda estiver com o Jasper passe para ele – _Pedi e ouvi-a passando o celular de mão – _Jasper? Jasper, o que está acontecendo?_

_-A Alice estava com um pressentimento que algo muito ruim está para acontecer com você – _Explicou Jasper tentando ficar calmo, mas eu sabia que ele estava se matando por saber que a Alice estava de alguma forma sofrendo – _Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_-De diferente só que a Aurora irá morar com vocês e o Marcus apareceu por aqui – _Respondi ficando em pé com a ajuda do Edward.

-_E você ainda diz "só"? – _Perguntou Jasper alarmado e o Edward tirou o celular da minha mão com delicadeza e carinho.

-_Jasper, acalme-se ou deixará a Alice alarmada – _Pediu Edward em um tom seguro – _O Marcus não veio aqui em busca de problema, veio atrás da Aurora, mas já se foi._

_-Tudo bem. Vou desligar – _Falou Jasper cortando a ligação e o Edward me devolveu o celular.

-Ela sempre tem isso? – Perguntou-me Edward me retirando dos meus pensamentos.

-Sempre – Respondi fechando minha blusa novamente – O que me preocupada é que quando acontece sempre ocorre algo, seja para o bem ou para o mal.

-Vamos torcer para que nada aconteça – Falou Edward beijando minha testa – Agora é melhor você ir ver como estão às coisas com a Leah.

-Boa caçada – Falei beijando seus lábios de leve saindo correndo pelas árvores. Eu ainda pensava no que poderia ser que a Alice havia previsto e quando senti o cheiro de vampiro parei instintivamente de correr.

-Ora, ora, ora aonde o destino me levou – Disse àquela voz que até hoje me dava nojo – Se não é a minha cria favorita.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei olhando com nojo para aqueles olhos vermelhos.

-Passeando – Respondeu James com ironia.

-Pois continue com seu passeio e saía da minha frente – Falei com calma sorrindo irônica – Eu não sou mais aquela humana fraca.

-Isso eu quero ver – Disse James sorrindo malicioso pulando para me atacar, mas foi segurado pelo pescoço no ar pelo Emmett que apareceu do nada enquanto Rosalie se colocou ao meu lado.

-Posso saber o que você acha que está fazendo atacando a minha irmãzinha? – Perguntou Emmett rosnando ameaçador enquanto James se soltou do aperto rosnando também. Rosalie apertou minha mão antes de sair correndo pelas árvores.

-Apenas conversando com minha cria – Disse Jasper irônico – Querendo saber se continua tão fraca. Porque com certeza foi o sangue mais doce que eu provei.

E antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer a mais o Edward saltou de cima das árvores pulando em cima dele com uma ferocidade que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

-Vai lá Edward! Acaba com ele – Gritou Emmett parecendo bastante animado – Ele falou e quis machucar sua mulher! Vai lá, maninho! Eu faço a fogueira!

-Emmett! Faz eles pararem – Pedi completamente apavorada – O Edward vai se machucar.

-Não! O Edward vai arrancar cada pedacinho daquele idiota – Falou Emmett gargalhando e logo depois James conseguiu se soltar e saiu correndo prometendo voltar – Vai! Foge seu covarde!

-Edward! – Exclamei correndo até ele procurando ferimentos odiando ver que o James machucou seu abdômen.

-Vai se curar rápido – Disse Edward segurando o meu rosto com as duas mãos me fazendo encarar seus olhos ainda negros – Você está bem?

-Nunca mais me deixe tão preocupada outra vez – Falei com os olhos molhados por lágrimas que nunca iriam ser derramadas – Eu fiquei com tanto medo dele te machucar.

-Ele nunca mais vai se aproximar de você – Falou Edward me abraçando com força.

-Ele não vai deixar isso em branco – Sussurrei o abraçando com mais força.

-Ele que volte – Falou Rosalie se juntando ao abraço.

-É isso ai ursinha, ele que venha – Disse Emmett rindo a toa – Só que vai ter que enfrentar todos os Cullen antes de chegar perto de você, Bellinha.

-Ursinha? – Questionou Edward em tom de riso e eu ri de encontro ao peito do meu amor.

-Nós estamos juntos – Disse Emmett abraçando a Rose pelos ombros a fazendo sorri.

-Parabéns – Falei ainda abraçada ao Edward. Nós começamos a nos mover em direção a nossa casa. Mas, algo me dizia que não seria a última vez que eu veria o James.

* * *

**Narrado por Jacob**

Dizer que eu estava constrangido era apenas o começo do que eu sentia. Seria impossível não ter sonhos eróticos com aquela vampira hoje. Cheguei à casa dos Cullen e subi até o quarto da Leah encontrando uma vampira desconhecida no quarto.

-Quem é você? – Perguntei a olhando desconfiado.

-Aposto que esse deve ser o Jacob – Disse a vampira olhando para a Leah com um sorriso no rosto – Eu sou a Aurora. Sou a nova integrante dos Cullen. Virei vegetariana.

-Oh! Parabéns – Falei sem saber mais o que dizer. Não havia avisado que haveria novos vampiros por aqui.

-Eu estava terrivelmente curiosa para encontrá-lo – Falou a vampira com um sorriso gentil no rosto. E ela quase conseguia ser tão educada quanto a Esme – Quando a Leah me contou tudo que estava ocorrendo fiquei bem mais aliviada quando soube que você iria resolver essa história terrível.

-Desde quando você conversa com vampiros? – Perguntei arregalando os olhos surpreso.

-Desde que eu passo 24 horas cercada por eles – Respondeu Leah enquanto a vampira de olhos estranhos sorria passando um negocio estranho em seu cabelo.

-Bom, imagino que tenha algo muito importante a tratar com a Leah – Disse Aurora como sempre sorrindo – E bem, eu escutaria de qualquer forma. Então se incomoda de eu continuar a tratar do cabelo da Leah? Essa menina o cortou de uma maneira que não sei como conseguiu ficar se olhando no espelho.

-Não, er...tudo bem – Falei constrangido.

-Como está a minha mãe? – Perguntou Leah parecendo indiferente a vampira que permanecia mexendo em seu cabelo.

-Está preocupada com a mãe da sua amiga, mas tranqüila por saber que estou cuidando de você – Respondi e ela sorriu irônica perante a última parte da explicação – Eu estou aqui para falar de outro assunto.

-Você vai mesmo desafiar o Sam? – Perguntou Leah e seus olhos eram indecifráveis.

-Essa é a idéia – Falei sem saber como abordar o problema.

-E qual é desculpa que você usará? – Perguntou Leah e parecia que ela já sabia o motivo da minha visita.

-Esse é o problema – Falei criando coragem – Se eu não contar o verdadeiro motivo nenhum lobo me seguirá e não adiantará de nada tudo isso.

-Oh! – Exclamou Leah completamente sem ação e nesse momento ela pareceu tão fragilizada e indefesa que senti um forte impulso de abraçá-la. Mas, o refreei quase que instantaneamente.

-O que está acontecendo Leah? – Perguntou a vampira em um tom extremamente preocupado. O que me deixou sem entender, já que ninguém se preocupava tanto com uma pessoa com tão pouco tempo de convivência.

-O Jacob terá que contar o real motivo para desafiar o Sam se quiser que algum lobo o acompanhe – Explicou Leah olhando para o chão com sua voz impessoal.

-E você ta com medo – Disse Aurora depois de alguns segundos me fazendo olhar para a Leah surpreso. A Leah com medo? – Lembra quando eu expliquei brevemente o meu "poder" especial? Então, eu sinto coisas sobre humanos porque já fui uma e sobre vampiros porque sou uma. Não sinto sobre lobos, mas continuo a perceber sentimentos que unem pessoas. E eu sei que o Jacob nunca fazia algo que lhe magoasse intencionalmente. Você está entendo o que eu quero dizer?

-Que eu posso confiar no Jacob – Disse Leah parecendo esquecer que eu também estava no quarto – Faz o que tiver que fazer, Jacob.

-Eu...tudo bem então – Falei passando a mão pelos meus cabelos curtos – Olha Leah, eu realmente confio em mim e tudo mais. Só que se as coisas não saírem como o planejado eu vou ser exilado. Então antes de desafiar o Sam vou conversar com meu pai e com o Carlisle e pedir pela sua proteção.

-Como assim? – Questionou Leah nervosa e quando seus olhos se encontrar com os meus senti uma apreensão. Um medo de que essa fosse à última vez que eu a veria.

-Eu vou sair – Disse Aurora saindo correndo fechando a porta em seguida atrás de si.

-Não sejamos ingênuos Leah – Falei me acocorando aos seus pés colocando as mãos na cama uma a cada lado do seu quadril – A partir do momento que eu desafiar o Sam eu posso perder e não poderei mais te proteger. Então eu preciso saber que você ficará bem.

-Eu...brigada – Disse Leah e seus olhos foram de encontro ao meu de uma forma tão indecifrável. E em um impulso. Uma vontade que não consigo explicar de onde veio. Levantei o tronco tocando seus lábios com os meus e quando sua resposta foi positiva levantei sem quebrar o contato aprofundando o beijo. Suas mãos se afundaram nos meus cabelos e seu gosto e cheiro atiçaram meus sentindo e a fiz deitar na cama. Cobri seu corpo com o meu tocando na sua pele quente por baixo de sua blusa. E quando já estava difícil de respirar me afastei levemente encarando seus olhos nublados de desejo. E foi quando me dei conta que eu estava deitado na cama beijando Leah Clearwater.

-Er.. – Tentou dizer Leah quando praticamente pulei da cama ficando de pé na sua frente.

-Para dar sorte – Falei sorrindo antes de ir embora.

*** * * **

**Narrado por Marcus**

Observei a vampira ir embora e terminei de andar entrando no meu carro pronto para ir até Seattle e pegar um avião de volta para a Itália. Mas, fui tirada dos meus pensamentos com a batidinha na janela e quando olhei vi o Carlisle sorrindo para mim.

-Ola meu amigo – Falou Carlisle e eu abri a porta saindo para falar com ele – Já está indo embora?

-Vou pegar meu avião em Seattle – Falei com calma e ele me sorriu novamente – É uma pena que não pudemos conversar mais.

-E já resolveu o seu problema com a Aurora? – Questionou Carlisle preocupado.

-Ela vai ficar aqui – Disse tentando não mostrar a minha amargura – Eu quero pedir para que você a ajude e a proteja.

-Não precisava nem pedir Marcus – Falou Carlisle em tom calmo me oferecendo a mão que apertei com calma – A Aurora estará mais protegida do que nunca.

-Obrigada Carlisle – Disse entrando no carro para logo sair de Forks. A viagem até Seattle passou rápido e eu queria esquecer a imagem da Aurora indo embora. Era mais difícil do que eu imaginava ficar longe dela. Entrei no hotel onde havia guardado as minhas coisas e sorri amargo quando entrei no quarto – Veio ver se eu voltaria como o ordenado?

-As ordens oficiais são essas – Respondeu aquela voz angelical que combinava com os traços delicados e harmônicos emoldurados por cabelos loiros levemente cacheados. Ela lembrava tanto um anjo. Mas, conhecendo-a como eu conheço. Ela só podia ser um anjo da morte.

-E quais são as não oficiais? – Perguntei sentando em um dos sofás e ela sorriu.

-Não é só você que quer se despedir da Aurora – Falou Jane sentando-se ao meu lado com um sorriso no rosto – Leve-me até lá.

-Eu já me despedi – Falei olhando para seus olhos e ela franziu a testa.

-Não seja egoísta – Pediu Jane – Iremos correndo e voltaremos mais rápido ainda.

-Não me deixará em paz enquanto eu não for não é? – Perguntei e ela sorriu já pulando da janela e não tive outra escolha se não correr atrás dela.

Eu nunca fui adepto dessa maneira de se locomover, mas admito ser bastante útil. Chegamos à casa dos Cullen sem problema, mas para minha total surpresa estava vazia. Apenas a estranha loba acolhida pelos vegetarianos estava lá.

-Onde estão todos? – Perguntou lançando um olhar repreensivo a Jane que torcia o nariz parecendo bastante incomodada.

-Na floresta – Respondeu a loba a contragosto – Aparentemente há vampiros inimigos na área.

-Inimigos? Os Cullen bobocas possuem inimigos? – Perguntou Jane incrédula, mas nem liguei começando a correr pela floresta pulando para cima das árvores sendo seguido por Jane que rosnou baixo quando viu os Cullen na frente de três vampiros. Era fato que os quatro homens protegiam as mulheres, mas ver a Aurora em posição de batalha a vez pular na frente de todos encarando os três forasteiros. Só não posso dizer quem ficou mais surpreso. Os Cullen ou os três vampiros.

-Aurora, é por isso que você deixou a Itália? – Perguntou Jane de costas para os vampiros encarando Aurora que relaxou sorrindo para ela.

-Oh Jane! Normalmente é tudo mais calmo, mas esse vampiro quer matar a Bella e nenhum de nós deixaria que isso acontecesse – Falou Aurora com calma e eu não sabia se tinha mais vontade de matar os vampiros ou a tal Bella por colocar a Aurora em perigo.

-Vocês não sabem quem eu sou, mas vou me apresentar – Falou Jane se voltando para os vampiros "inimigos" sob os olhares surpresos dos Cullen – Eu sou uma Volturi e os Cullen estão sobre a proteção dos Volturi a partir de agora. E se vocês se aproximarem de algum deles pelo menos uns 1.000 metros, não se engane que eu vou saber, e ai vou matar cada um lentamente. Aproveitando cada grito.

Jane sorriu de forma sádica e seus traços angelicais se tornaram demoníacos quando o loiro que aparentava ser o líder dos vampiros começou a se contorcer gritando de dor. Aurora fez menção de se mover para impedi-la, mas a Bella segurou seu pulso.

-Lembre dessa dor quando pensar em se aproximar dos Cullen – Disse Jane sorrindo novamente – Estão esperando o que para ir embora? Um convite?

Os outros dois ajudaram o loiro a levantar e saíram correndo nos deixando sozinhos. Jane se voltou para os Cullen estreitando os olhos irritada.

-Espero que vocês cuidem melhor da Aurora do que isso – Disse Jane encarando o Carlisle que sorriu de forma gentil.

-Cuidaremos – Falou Carlisle em tom carinhoso – Mas, você pode ficar um tempo por aqui para se assegurar de tal fato se assim preferir.

-Não precisa se incomodar Carlisle – Falei pulando da árvore – Nós já estamos de partida.

-Na verdade, não estamos mais – Falou Jane sorrindo – Eu aceito com prazer esse convite de passar um tempo em Forks, Carlisle.

*** * * **

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Sim, também fiquei surpresa quando vi que estava na data certa!!**

**hauhauhauahuaha**

**Então...surpresa!!**

**Gostaram do capítulo??**

**Varias surpresas não??**

**E do próximo capítulo não passa a batalha entre os lobos!!**

**Então gostaram dos recém-chegados??**

**Espero que sim...mantenham a mente aberta por a minha mente insana está prometendo mil e uma loucuras**

**Nayfa-- **_Ola querida!!_

_Tudo bem??_

_Espero que goste desse capítulo também_

**Bom meus amores, agora explicações sobre o capítulo.**

**A parte que o Edward comentou da história do Marcus, eu meio que procurei na internet. E uma página dizia que ele amou a irmã do Aro, e quando ela pediu para ele deixar os Volturi o Aro a destruiu. **

**Não sei se de fato aconteceu, mas como se encaixou perfeitamente no que eu pretendia acabei usando a informação.**

**Próximo poste: 23/04**

**Não deixem de mandar reviews e aproveito para agradecer a quem colocou a fic em alerta e/ou favorita e a minha pessoa como autora favorita. Muito obrigada mesmo.**

**=*****

**Até o próximo.**

**08/04/2010**


	11. Chapter 10

**Em busca do paraíso**

**10**

**Narrado por Edward**

-Juro que eu ainda não entendi – Falou Emmett cruzando os braços fechando a cara – O que a Jane veio fazer aqui? Ela me assusta!

-Só a você ursão? – Perguntou Rosalie sentada ao lado de Emmett no sofá branco da sala – Aquela menina é sádica.

-Mas, ajudou – Falei sentado no banco do meu piano encarando o Carlisle – O que você acha aqui ela realmente quer?

-Ela gosta da Aurora – Disse Carlisle com calma – Ela só quer ter certeza que ela irá ficar bem.

-Eu queria que o Marcus desconsiderasse essa idéia de ir e deixar a Aurora sozinha – Falou a minha mãe da cozinha. Uma das coisas que ela mais gostava de ter a Leah aqui era justamente ter para quem cozinhar.

-Eu ainda estou me sentindo culpada por tudo isso – Sussurrou Bella ao meu lado e eu a abracei pelos ombros beijando sua testa com carinho.

-Para com isso Bella, você é da família – Disse Jasper em tom calma tentando acalmá-la, mas seus pensamentos ainda estavam na Alice.

-Bom, é melhor eu ir. Não quero deixar as meninas sozinhas – Disse Bella saindo logo depois de ter se despedido de todos. Alguns minutos depois, despedi-me decidido a caçar antes de ir para o apartamento da Bella. Havia pegado alguns animais de pequeno porte e um Alce quando dei de cara com o Jacob. E rezei por paciência.

-Havia vampiros aqui? – Perguntou ele em tom acusatório.

-Sim, um antigo inimigo reapareceu, mas já estão longe – Falei e sua mente se focou no cheiro vindo de Seattle – A Jane e o Marcus não atacaram ninguém. Eles nunca colocariam o segredo da existência de vampiros em risco.

-Tem certeza disso? – Perguntou o Jacob e eu sorri.

-Absoluta – Respondi – Porque você não vai descansar?

-Ronda – Respondeu o lobo e eu sorri.

-Dê a sua ronda por acabado e vá dormir, você precisa estar descansado para enfrentar o Sam – Falei com calma e ele passou alguns segundos me encarando.

-Se eu perder – Começou o Jacob e preferi deixá-lo falar – Eu peço para que vocês protejam a Leah e o Seth.

-Seth? – Perguntei tentando lembrar onde havia escutado aquele nome.

-O irmão da Leah, ele vai tentar desafiar o Sam se eu não ganhar – Respondeu o Jacob.

-Tudo bem Jacob. Eu prometo proteger a Leah e o Seth se você não vencer o Sam – Falei com calma antes de me despedir indo para a cidade.

Corri fugindo dos que passavam por mim e pulei a janela da Bella a encontrando deitada em sua cama completamente encolhida. Parecia tão diferente daquela Bella que praticamente me atacou na floresta. Sorri de modo triste antes de deitar ao seu lado a abraçando. E ficamos ali de conchinha.

-Posso saber por que você está assim? – Perguntei beijando sua bochecha e ela se virou escondendo seu rosto no meu peito.

-Eu coloquei vocês em perigo – Falou Bella parecendo miserável por causa disso.

-Amor, não é sua culpa aquele vampiro aparecer – Falei beijando a pele do seu pescoço na intenção de distraí-la.

-Mas, mesmo assim – Falou Bella e eu mordi sua pele de leve a fazendo gemer – Eu me mataria se algo acontecesse com você.

-E eu morreria se algo ruim **te** acontecesse – Sussurrei continuando a minha tentativa de distraí-la. Fui mordendo de leve pela sua nuca até ela levantar o rosto e me beijar com um desejo que só apenas nós sabíamos lidar.

Nós sabíamos que não podia passar de alguns beijos. Já que havia duas humanas no apartamento. Mas, às vezes meu controle se tornava pó perto de Isabella Swan.

*** * * **

**Narrado por Jasper**

Eu nunca me senti tão ansioso para ir à escola quanto hoje. Eu sabia que eu parecia um adolescente e o Edward já não agüentava mais os meus pensamentos. E quando vi o prédio sorri abertamente.

-Jasper, ela vai gostar – Disse Edward e eu sorri rezando para ele está certo.

-Hey Alice! Posso falar com você? – Perguntei a abordando enquanto ela conversava com mais três amigas. E apenas uma delas eu conhecia. A Ângela. E tive que me segurar para não revirar os olhos quando notei as suas emoções.

-Claro – Respondeu Alice me puxando pela mão, e novamente não teve nenhuma reação negativa em relação a minha temperatura. Ela parou em frente à cantina indicando um baquinho para sentarmos. E agradeci por não estar chovendo.

-Você está melhor? – Perguntei e ela abriu um grande sorriso me deixando levemente constrangido. Ela conseguia expressar seus sentimentos com tanta facilidade.

-Bem melhor, eu queria mesmo me desculpar por ontem – Disse Alice baixando o rosto e eu levantei seu queixo a fazendo me encarar.

-Não a nada para se desculpar – Falei e ela sorriu de leve – Você não tem culpa de ser sensitiva. E para te animar um pouco te trouxe um presente.

-Um presente? – Perguntou Alice e eu peguei minha mochila tirando de lá uma caixa. Ajeitei o laço azul com cuidado e lhe entreguei. Ela me observava surpresa, mas desfez o laço com nítida curiosidade e quando abriu a caixa sorriu abertamente. Ela tirou a pequena caixinha de música que tanto admirou no shopping como algo realmente precioso. Ela traçou com a ponta do dedo indicador cada mínimo desenho talhado na madeira. Se eu soubesse que ela ficaria tão feliz perante esse pequeno presente já teria dado muitos outros – Oh Meu Deus! Como você sabia?

-Vamos dizer que eu também sou sensitivo – Falei e ela se jogou nos meus braços em um abraço desajeitado. Tentei retribuir parando de respirar. Era tentação demais tê-la em meus braços. Uma tentação dupla para ser mais exata.

-Serio Jasper, eu acho que é o melhor presente que eu já recebi – Disse Alice e eu sorri apreciando seu rosto iluminado por uma felicidade tão verdadeira. Era incrível como os humanos ficavam felizes com tão pouco.

-Saí comigo hoje? – Perguntei e ela arregalou os olhos antes de fazer um sim com a cabeça e eu a forçar ir para a aula.

-Eu não disse que ia ser perfeito – Falou Bella quando cheguei a minha aula sentando atrás do Edward que estava ao lado dela.

-Ela ficou tão feliz por causa de uma pequena caixa de música – Comentei ainda estranhando esse comportamento humano.

-Ela não ficou feliz pela caixinha de música e sim pela sua consideração – Falou o Edward fingindo prestar atenção a aula.

-Então talvez ela goste da próxima surpresa – Falei sorrindo para mim mesmo. A Bella se virou como se perguntasse qual era a tal surpresa, mas eu só sorri a deixando na curiosidade.

O dia passou terrivelmente longo. Mesmo já acostumado com a relatividade do tempo odiava pensar que ainda faltava mais uma aula para poder levar a Alice a onde eu queria.

-Então? Aonde vamos? – Perguntou Alice parada ao lado da minha moto. E ela estava tão ansiosa que quase dava pulinhos.

-Isso senhorita, é segredo – Respondi sorrindo colocando uma venda em seus olhos e ela reclamou muito enquanto colocava o seu capacete. Subi na minha moto a ajudando a fazer o mesmo e quando a Alice estava segura liguei a moto dando a partida.

Ela passou o caminho perguntando e perguntando. Eu apenas ria dando evasivas e ela já estava começando a se irritar quando parei a moto e desci para logo ajudá-la a fazer o mesmo. Fui guiando-a pelos ombros e quando já tinha tudo organizado a coloquei no centro da sala e tirei a venda.

-Isso? Isso é uma sala de espelhos? – Perguntou Alice rodando em volta do seu próprio eixo.

-Estúdio de bale – Corrigi lhe entregando uma sapatinha – Dança para mim.

Ela ficou me encarando por vários segundos antes de pegar as roupas que eu havia colocado no chão e foi ao banheiro. Alguns minutos depois ela saiu com a roupa que a deixaria dançar mais livremente e sentou no chão colocando as sapatinhas. E eu adoro ter um irmão que tem acesso livre ao seu apartamento. Por que se não, nunca saberia seus tamanhos e o número do seu pé.

Coloquei "play" no pequeno som que havia na sala e uma música calma começou a tocar. A Alice continuava a me encarar e completamente seria começou a se mover de acordo com os acordes. E me espantei como o seu corpo podia ser maleável. Ela não estava fazendo passos difíceis, mas era completamente encantador. Eu estava praticamente babando perante a doce imagem daquela humana.

Levantei sem nem mesmo pensar no porque e fui me aproximando lentamente segurando sua mão a fazendo girar e pela primeira vez desde que entrou no estúdio. Ela sorriu. Senti sua mão suada e sorri ao notar o quanto ela podia ficar nervosa ao meu lado. E era tão bom saber que não era por medo.

-Você...

-Não diz nada – Pediu Alice colocando seu indicador nos meus lábios e eu prendi a respiração. Ela estava tão próxima, mas parecia tão delicada – Eu não vou quebrar, Jasper. Então me beija de uma vez.

Sorri perante o pedido e mesmo sabendo que ela era sim quebrável achei melhor apenas atender o seu pedido. Puxei seu pequeno corpo de encontro ao meu e acariciei seu rosto antes de me inclinar o suficiente para roubar seus lábios com os meus. Ela soltou um pequeno gemido quando aprofundei o beijo e ela se prendeu no meu pescoço e eu a levantei colando totalmente seu corpo ao meu. E seus lábios eram tão deliciosos. O seu gosto era como um pedacinho de um paraíso que nunca havia nem imaginado que podia existir. A Alice realmente era o meu cantinho no céu.

-Você realmente me fez mudar de visão sobre balé – Disse Alice tentando recuperar o fôlego e eu sorri acariciando seu rosto aproveitando que ela não se incomodava com a nossa diferença de temperatura.

-Essa era a idéia – Falei voltando a beijá-la e ela pareceu mais do que satisfeita em repetir a dose.

**Narrado por Aurora**

-Você sabe que o Marcus está realmente irritado, não é? – Perguntei sentando na frente da Jane enquanto ela me olhava impaciente. Eu agradecia o fato do Marcus não estar e de estarmos no hotel da Jane. Apesar de adora os Cullen. Naquela casa não havia muita privacidade.

-Eu sei, ele deixou isso bem claro – Falou Jane parecendo entediada – Eu recebo meu castigo quando voltarmos para Itália.

-Você já devia estar voltando – Falei quase em desespero – Você sabe o quanto está próxima dele?

-Aurora, eu sei exatamente o quão próxima estou dele e isso está me matando – Disse Jane fechando os olhos parecendo tão frágil – Mas, essa é nossa última oportunidade não é? A última chance de você ser feliz.

-Isso já é uma utopia – Sussurrei no momento em que o Marcus abriu a porta me observando curioso quando seus olhos entraram em contato com os meus.

-O que é uma utopia? – Perguntou Marcus quando baixei o olhar para as minhas mãos.

-Você parar de pensar apenas em você mesmo – Respondeu Jane antes de sair do quarto me deixando sozinha com o Marcus.

-O Aro deu muita confiança a essa menina – Resmungou Marcus e eu apenas sorri.

-Apesar de muito a acharem quase demoníaca, a Jane é uma boa menina – Falei sorrindo de modo carinhosa para o chão. Eu não queria o encarar nesse momento.

-Você e suas opiniões que só você acredita – Comentou Marcus se sentando próximo a mim. E eu odiava essa proximidade afastada.

-Pois é! Eu ainda acredito que você tem emoções – Falei sem conseguir me segurar e assim que escutei as minhas palavras me arrependi – Marcus, desculpa. Eu falei sem pensar. Perdoe-me.

-Não precisa se desculpar, Aurora – Falou Marcus em um tom neutro e me odiei por cortar a conversa amigável – Como eu disse, você e sua opiniões.

-Marcus, eu mais do que ninguém que você tem emoções, apesar de querer fingir que não – Falei levantando o rosto tentando ser corajosa pelo menos uma vez em minha vida – Você sabe que nunca será com eles.

-Eu sou um deles – Falou o Marcus com firmeza com seus olhos gélidos.

-Mas, isso não quer dizer que você é como eles – Falei também com firmeza me aproximando mais de onde ele estava sentado ficando sentada praticamente aos seus pés. Isso era um antigo costume nosso. Às vezes eu apenas me sentava perto deitava a cabeça no seu colo e ele mexia em meus cabelos de forma distraída enquanto lia algo.

E fui completamente pega de surpresa quando um ato que para nós era tão intimo voltou a acontecer naquele momento. Fechei meus olhos quando senti seus longos dedos passando pelas mechas do meu cabelo e encostei-me a suas pernas aproveitando melhor o carinho.

-Eu vou sentir falta disso – Sussurrei ainda de olhos fechados e me peguei feliz por ele não parar a caricia leve em meus cabelos.

-Admito que também irei sentir – Murmurou Marcus e me permiti ficar daquela forma por minutos incontáveis até eu me afastar ficando em pé.

-É melhor eu ir embora, os Cullen ficarão preocupados – Falei tirando as dobras do meu vestido com as mãos – Eu vou tentar convencer a Jane a ir embora.

-Aurora – Chamou Marcus e eu parei com a mão na maçaneta sem poder me virar para encará-lo – Não vá!

-O que você quer de mim? – Perguntei me virando me assustando com o brilho que havia em seus olhos.

-Eu quero você – Respondeu Marcus me deixando totalmente sem reação. Sem saber o que pensar. E principalmente sem saber como agir.

-Eu... – Tentei articular alguma palavra e logo me perdi no pequeno sorriso que apareceu no seu rosto de traços aristocráticos e em menos de um segundo ele estava a poucos centímetros de mim.

-Shii! – Exclamou Marcus e quando dei por mim minhas costas estavam coladas na porta e seu corpo colado ao meu. Marcus segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos me fazendo encará-lo – Como eu disse, eu quero você!

Observei seu rosto se aproximar do meu completamente paralisada. E quando seus lábios encostaram aos meus, eu nunca me senti tão viva, tão ciente do meu corpo. O beijo começou leve. Ele estava apenas provando o gosto dos meus lábios pela primeira vez. Deixe-me beijar gemendo baixo quando ele sugou meu lábio inferior pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo que nunca pensaria em negar. E quando seu gosto atingiu os meus sentidos deixei definitivamente a minha passividade e o abracei com força pelo pescoço colando nossos corpos respondendo à paixão do beijo a altura em que ele a empenhava. E quando nos separamos passei segundos apenas me recuperando da emoção de beijá-lo pela primeira vez.

-Por favor, não diz que se arrepende – Pedi em tom baixo. Eu não agüentaria uma rejeição naquele momento. Não depois de ter provado essa emoção.

-Eu nunca me arrependeria de te beijar, Aurora – Disse Marcus se afastando e aquilo a meu ver soou como uma rejeição.

-Então porque você já está se afastando? – Perguntei falhando na intenção de não soar tão destruída quando estava.

-Porque não quero que você se iluda – Disse Marcus de costas para mim – Eu irei para a Itália de qualquer forma.

-Pois bem, volte para seu precioso castelo – Falei sentindo meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas que nunca cairiam – Agora sou eu que desisto de você.

**Narrado por Jacob**

-Você não deveria se encontrar com o bando? – Perguntou meu pai quando me viu ainda parado no meio da sala e eu tive que respirar fundo para poder pensar melhor.

-Deveria, e vou. Mas, antes eu preciso contar uma coisa – Falei respirando fundo e despejando toda a história desde o inicio. E não sei se ele estava acompanhando tudo que eu contava, só queria me livrar daquele peso de uma vez.

-Você está certo. Eu, eu não acredito que estou agradecido pela existência de frios aqui – Falou meu pai sem conseguir assimilar o que estava acontecendo.

-Eu sei, também fiquei assim quando soube – Falei passando a mão pelo cabelo – Então você entende porque eu vou desafiar o Sam?

-Claro, e eu estou orgulhoso – Disse meu pai sorrindo de leve e eu retribui por alguns segundos antes de ficar serio novamente.

-Se eu perder, não poderia vim aqui então eu meio que vou sentir saudade – Falei sorrindo e ele retribuiu.

-Então não perca – Falou meu pai e eu o abracei antes de sair para me reunir ao bando.

-Atrasado Jake – Falou Sam sorrindo – Você fará ronda com o Paul hoje.

-Na verdade não, eu não vou – Falei em tom calmo – Está na hora de todos saberem.

Transformei-me em lobo e um a um foi fazendo o mesmo inclusive o Sam. Eu preferia pensar nisso a contar a história toda de novo em alto e em bom som. Se o fizesse não me controlaria. Então pensei em tudo. Deixei que soubesse da minha raiva e do estado em que a Leah estava quando a vi pela primeira vez. E foi como tirar um peso das minhas costas. Se bem que agradeço que o Quim tenha segurado o Seth.

-_Então você agora confraterniza com os frios? – _Questionou Sam em pensamento parecendo muito irritado.

-_E você deu para usar o seu status de líder para machucar uma mulher bem mais fraca que você? – _Perguntei irônico – _Talvez seja hora de mudar o Alfa dessa tribo._

_-Você está me desafiando? – _Perguntou Sam rosnando de forma quase assustadora.

_-Exatamente – _Falei ante de pular em cima dele na tentativa de mordê-lo. Ele se defendeu com certa facilidade me jogando no chão, mas no momento que ele veio para me atacar saltei ficando novamente em pé pulando para encontrá-lo no ar aproveitando a sua surpresa para mordê-lo no pescoço.

O seu urro de dor ecoou pela floresta, mas ele não perdeu tempo e mordeu meu braço e foi minha de urrar o arranhando para ele me soltar e voltamos a andar em círculos rosnando e quando ataquei sabia que aquele ataque seria decisivo.

**Narrado por Edward**

-Todo mundo sabe que aquela menina é demoníaca – Disse Emmett e eu sorri tentando me concentrar em tocar piano.

-Você não ia sair com a sua ursinha? – Perguntei concertando algumas notas na partitura.

-E vou, só queria ter certeza que a Jane não vai entrar aqui e te matar – Disse Emmett e eu tive que rir.

-Pode ir, eu juro que sei me defender – Falei e ele sorriu antes de sair correndo.

"_Cullen!! Oh Cullen!! Será que você pode trazer algumas roupas?" _gritou Jacob na minha mente e levei três calças do Emmett e entreguei aos rapazes que se vestiram com pressa.

-Já que você está acompanhado devo entender que você ganhou a luta – Comentei quando eles saíram de fato da floresta – E pelo número baixo de lobos devo entender que apenas um veio por causa da Leah.

-Ei eu também me sensibilizei com a situação da Leah – Falou o lobo que acho que se chama Quim.

-Mas, assim como os outros acha que ela poderia evitar a situação em que se meteu – Completei tentando não passar nenhuma emoção – Entrem! Eu vou cuidar dos seus ferimentos Jacob.

-Cadê a minha irmã? – Perguntou o mais novo que deduzi se chamar Seth e eu sorri.

-Foi em Forks resolver o seu problema de faltas no colégio – Respondi permitindo que eles entrassem na minha casa.

-Eu esperava algo mais escuto e caixões – Sussurrou o tal Quim e eu sorri abrindo a porta do consultório indicando a maca para o Jacob se deitar.

-Eu pensei que seu pai era o médico – Disse o Jacob parecendo realmente apreensivo.

-Depois de décadas acabamos nos tornando muitas coisas – Disse a Bella parada na porta com um pequeno sorriso no rosto – E cadê o resto dos lobos?

-São apenas esses, Bella – Falei lhe lançando um olhar repreensivo.

-Apenas esses acharam que o que o Sam foi extremamente errado? – Perguntou Bella em um tom neutro que quase me preocupou.

-Isso – Respondeu o Seth frustrado.

-Bom, fico feliz ao lembrar que não sou eu que preciso da proteção de lobos como ele – Comentou Bella e o Jacob me lançou um olhar assustado por ser apenas isso.

-Bella, você está bem? – Perguntei tentando esconder minha surpresa.

-Estou, eu tenho que ir ajudar a Aurora agora, mas depois conversamos melhor – Disse Bella com um sorriso no mínimo falso no rosto – Foi um prazer conhecê-los.

-Sua companheira é meio surtada – Comentou Jacob quando estávamos na sala e encontramos justamente a Jane que fez careta.

-É nojento como essa casa fica a cada visita mais estranha – Disse Jane com a testa franzida para logo voltar a impassibilidade. Ela passou os olhos por cada um dos lobos e seus pensamentos ficaram frenéticos com encarou o Seth.

-Esses são os lobos da tribo da Leah que você já conheceu – Falei tentando ser simpático. Apesar da Aurora insistir que a Jane podia ser uma boa pessoa, continuo achando essa menina no mínimo demoníaca como diz o Emmett.

-É claro que teriam que ser – Falou Jane ainda encarando o Seth e os pensamentos de ambos estavam confusos e quando os mesmos ficaram claros eu quase não consigo manter a discrição. Como o Seth pode ter tido seu imprimming? E como a ele pode ser o parceiro perfeito para a Jane?

*** * * **

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Nossa!!**

**Nem sei como consegui digitar esse capítulo a tempo, já que a cada pequena chuva que dava a energia da minha rua caia quase me impossibilitando de digitar. E como acho que todos sabem chuva foi o que não faltou aqui pelo Nordeste. **

**Mas, graças a Deus que na minha cidade as chuvas eram fracas então nada para se preocupar além da energia que realmente não me ama.**

**Mas, então??**

**Gostaram do capítulo?**

**Consegui surpreender com esse final??**

**E peço desculpa pela péssima descrição na luta entre o Jacob e o Sam. Sou totalmente terrível em escrever cenas de luta. É a Lali que faz todas na "Amor além do Ódio"**

**Mas, espero que esteja pelo menos suportável**

**Nayfa-- **_Ola querida!!_

_Espero mesmo que goste desse capítulo também..._

**Bom amores meu, espero mesmo que gostem desse capítulo e quero agradecer a todos que colocaram a fic como alerta e/ou favorita e minha pessoa como autora favorita**

**E gente, fiquei muito surpresa mais a minha pessoa está concorrendo a "**_Autora com a melhor escrita" _**e fiquei tão feliz e surpresa. Então quem quiser votar em mim.**

_Link: http : / / www . enquetes . com . br / popenquete . asp?id = 909141_

**Próximo poste: 08/05**

**Não deixem de mandar reviews ta??**

**=******

**Até o próximo.**

**23/04/2010**


	12. Chapter 11

**Em busca do paraíso**

**11**

**Narrado por Edward**

Eu não sabia o que fazer, dizer e principalmente pensar. Eu não entendia muito bem dessa impressão loba, mas pelo que eu imaginei os lobos procuravam parceiras para procriar e a Jane não era bem a parceira ideal. E eu preferia não especular sobre a vida amorosa da Jane.

-Onde está a Aurora? – Perguntou Jane sem alterar sua expressão em nenhum momento. Era incrível como ela podia ser controlada.

-Lá em cima com a Bella – Respondi sorrindo de leve e ela começou a se mover para escada sendo parada pelo Seth que segurou o seu pulso. E acho que todos da sala prenderam a respiração enquanto eles se encaravam.

-É melhor me soltar lobo, eu não faço parte dos vampiros bonzinhos – Sussurrou Jane em tom que ia de perigoso a quase divertido em alguns segundos.

-E não é isso que torna tudo mais interessante? – Perguntou o Seth com um pequeno sorriso no rosto e a sombra de um sorriso apareceu no rosto da Jane antes que ela subisse as escadas sumindo de nossas vistas.

-O que foi isso? – Perguntou o Jacob surpreso, mas o Seth não pareceu notar sua pergunta já que ficou olhando as escadas por onde a Jane sumiu – Cullen?

-Nem me pergunte – Falei e graças a Deus a Leah chegou e sorriu ao ver o irmão que a abraçou com força. Mas, seus olhos continuavam colados aos do Jacob.

-Três? – Perguntou Leah e o Jacob pareceu pedir desculpas com os olhos e a Leah sorriu de modo fraco – Como está a nossa mãe?

-Preocupada, mas bem – Respondeu Seth sorrindo.

-Vamos para a floresta, precisamos conversar – Falou Jacob e todos os lobos saíram da sala me deixando sozinho por breves segundos já que o Emmett chegou com um grande sorriso no seu rosto.

-O que você aprontou? – Perguntei e ele gargalhou.

-Nada! Ainda – Disse meu irmão ainda sorrindo – Eu e a Rose vamos viajar esse fim de semana. Sabe, curtir um ao outro.

-Não Emmett! Eu realmente não quero saber o que você pretende fazer com a Rose nesse fim de semana – Falei revirando os olhos ao notar o rumo em que seus pensamentos iam – Só tente ser discreto tudo bem?

-Tudo – Falou Emmett sorrindo – Avisa a Bella que a Rose mandou um oi.

Sorri quando me vi novamente sozinho. O Emmett tinha uma facilidade quase anormal de se desligar de todos os seus problemas e apenas se divertir. E posso dizer que tinha um pouco de inveja dessa capacidade única do meu irmão.

-Edward, você pode me levar para casa? – Perguntou Bella e por um segundo fiquei confusa antes de afirmar com a cabeça.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntei quando já estávamos no carro a caminho do seu apartamento.

-Eu só quero ficar sozinha com você – Respondeu Bella seria demais e eu preferi me calar e só lhe questionar quando chegássemos a sua casa.

-Cadê a Ângela? – Perguntei quando ela fechou a porta atrás de mim.

-Foi dormir na casa da Jéssica – Respondeu Bella indo para o seu quarto e eu apenas a segui fechando a porta me encostando-me a ela pensativo.

-O que aconteceu Bella? – Perguntei e ela virou me encarando com seus olhos brilhando por lágrimas que nunca cairiam e eu me movi a abraçando com carinho acariciando o seu cabelo – O que houve?

-Eu só quero me certificar que você está aqui – Respondeu Bella me abraçando com mais força e eu não pude deixar de ficar preocupado. A Bella nunca agia dessa forma.

-Você sabe que eu nunca te deixaria – Falei a apertando com mais força entre meus braços beijando sua testa. Eu não fazia idéia do que tinha trazido essa carência, mas suspeitava que tivesse algo haver com a Aurora e o Marcus.

-Edward! Eu quero você. Quero você agora – Falou Bella e eu me afastei levemente para poder estudá-la – Eu quero ser sua.

**(N/a: Amores de minha vida, Nc-17 bem leve, quem não gostar de ler pode passar para a próxima nota da autora)**

Eu fiquei um momento incontável apenas a encarando. Passei meus dedos lentamente pelo seu rosto traçando, redecorando cada traço do seu rosto, que para mim era tão perfeito. Ela fechou os olhos por breves segundos e quando passei meu dedão lentamente pelos seus lábios ela reabriu os olhos e eu me aproximei lentamente aproveitando cada sensação que vinha antes do beijo. O carinho, a ansiedade, o amor, a devoção, o desejo. E quando meus lábios encontraram com os seus, a pura realização.

Eu não tinha pressa. Eu queria que a Bella se sentisse amada. Adorada. Idolatrada. Meus lábios acariciavam os seus e quando pedi para aprofundar o beijo, ela gemeu em aceitação. E beijar Bella era como voltar para casa. Sua língua brincava com a minha em uma dança lenta que me lembrava quase uma valsa, mas que o tempo, o desejo a transformava em um tango que apenas elas saberiam dançar.

Abracei sua cintura com força colando o seu corpo ao meu. Soltei seus lábios, distribuído beijos pela sua mandíbula sugando sua pele. Chegando ao seu pescoço não resisti, e mordi sua tez de leve evitando machucá-la enquanto minhas mãos subiam pela lateral do seu corpo levantando sua blusa nos separando apenas para tirá-la. Voltei a minha atenção para a sua boca a beijando com desejo colando novamente nossos corpos a guiando para cama a deitando com cuidado sem nunca descolar seus lábios dos meus.

-Você é tão linda – Sussurrei lhe dando um beijinho de esquimó a fazendo sorrir mordendo seu lábio inferior. Beijei sua bochecha direita e depois a esquerda para logo depois voltar minha atenção para sua boca enquanto minha mão esquerda segurava meu peso e a direita acariciava seu seio ainda por cima do sutiã.

-Você está me torturando – Reclamou Bella e eu sorri quando percebi que sua voz não passava de um gemido. E ainda sorrindo me livrei do seu sutiã – Tira essa blusa!

-Sim senhora – Respondi sorrindo mordendo o lóbulo da sua orelha e quando comecei a desabotoar a camisa que eu usava. Ela aproveitou minha distração para inverter as nossas posições sorrindo maliciosa. E ela com certeza não sabia o quanto estava sensual com seus olhos negros de desejo, cabelos caindo de forma desalinhada encobrindo parcialmente seus seios desnudos.

Ela sorriu voltando o trabalho de desabotoar minha blusa beijando, sugando, mordendo cada pedaço de pele que era revelado e eu gemi sentindo minha excitação dolorida e era como se a Bella soubesse e respondendo a tortura ela sentou justamente em cima dela me fazendo urrar invertendo nossas posições jogando a Bella no colchão a fazendo rir, mas engoli sua risada com um beijo esfomeado. Contudo, logo refreei a intensidade do beijo lembrando que essa nossa primeira vez após nosso reencontro seria para a Bella se sentir adorada.

**Narrado por Bella**

Eu me vi presa em um caleidoscópio de sensações. O Edward me beijava de forma insinuante parecendo que estava apreciava a mais doce bebida. Senti sua mão voltar ao meu seio e me remexi extasiada tento os meus gemidos abafados pela sua boca. Ele desceu uma trilha de beijo pelo meu pescoço enquanto eu acariciava seu peito e arranhava suas costas traçando a linha do cós da sua calça e quando meus dedos encostaram no botão suas mãos seguraram as minhas as levando para cima da minha cabeça.

-Não, não Bella. Hoje é sobre você – Falou Edward beijando meus lábios de leve – Hoje é sobre mostra o quanto eu amo você. O quanto eu te adoro.

-Mas eu quero te dar prazer – Reclamei e ele sorriu beijando meus lábios novamente.

-E eu quero te enlouquecer – Disse Edward em tom divertido e gritei surpresa quando seus lábios sugaram o meu mamilo direito enquanto sua mão beliscava o meu esquerdo me fazendo delirar com as ondas de prazer que variam o meu ser.

Edward voltou sua atenção para o meu mamilo esquerdo e eu mordi o meu lábio prendendo o meu gemido alto que quis soltar e ele me olhou de forma repreensiva. Ele voltou a trilhar beijos pelo meu corpo salpicando beijos na minha barriga. Edward abriu minha calça tirando-a do meu corpo. Ele segurou meu pé massageando de leve beijando o meu tornozelo direito e logo depois do esquerdo. E foi subindo os beijos pela minha panturrilha e quando Edward raspou os dentes na parte interna da minha coxa, eu gritei. Podia senti-lo sorrir arrancando minha calcinha e quando senti sua língua entrando no meu centro de prazer, delirei.

-Você é tão saborosa – Sussurrou Edward e eu o puxei para mim devorando sua boca enquanto minhas mãos passeando pelo seu corpo. Livrei-me de sua calça enquanto ele me estimulava com seus dedos e quando me vi novamente deitada sorri quando o Edward deslizou lentamente para dentro de mim deixando que eu sentisse toda a sua extensão. Eu o abracei com as pernas e meus braços circulavam seu pescoço enquanto meus lábios apreciavam os seus com desejo, fome, amor e principalmente realização.

Suas estocadas eram lentas. Nossos dedos estavam entrelaçados e nossos lábios nunca se desgrudaram. O Edward me fazia sentir tão amada, encantadora, perfeita. O Edward é tudo que eu sempre quis. E agora eu finalmente o teria do meu lado para sempre.

Ele soltou meus lábios e fui beijando seu pescoço e sorrindo maliciosa o mordi com força deixando minha marca. E eu nunca me cansaria de fazê-lo gemer. Eu me sentia extremamente poderosa quando fazia o controle do Edward ruir. E ao sentir seus movimentos aumentarem de força e de velocidade, eu sabia que tinha atingido meu objetivo.

-Isso Edward – Gemi de forma manhosa e ele rosnou me beijando e quando atingi o ápice do meu prazer pensei que deixaria o meu corpo. Era nessas horas que eu concordava com os franceses. Isso era mesmo uma pequena morte.

-Bella – Gemeu Edward chegando a sua _la petite mort _eu o abracei sem querer que ele se afastasse de mim. Eu só queria que o mundo parasse naquele momento. Eu só queria que o Edward nunca se afastasse.

**(N/a: Quem parou de ler, pode voltar a fazê-lo ^^)**

**Narrado por Jane **

-Você está bem? – Perguntei assim que entrei no quarto encontrando a Aurora e a _Bella _lá dentro.

-Vou deixá-las a sós – Disse a Isabella saindo do quarto e não demorou em ela sair da casa levando consigo o vampiro que servia de cachorrinho para ela.

-Você não deveria ser tão implicante com a Bella, ela é uma boa moça – Disse a Aurora observando o carro sair pela estrada e sumir de vista.

-Se você diz – Resmunguei tentando e muito não revirar os olhos – Mas, diga! O que o idiota do Marcus fez dessa vez?

-Fez com que eu finalmente desistisse dessa idéia de fazê-lo viver o nosso amor – Respondeu Aurora olhando pela janela – Mas, eu acho que precisava disso. Agora eu posso finalmente para de sonhar. E tentar, mesmo que inutilmente, esquecê-lo. Eu sei que irá demorar, mas eu tenho a eternidade para tentar viver um amor. Mesmo não sendo o meu grande amor.

-Eu só quero que você seja feliz – Falei guardando essa informação para jogar na cara do Marcus.

-Mas, mudando de assunto – Disse Aurora sorrindo – Conte-me! Como foi encontrá-lo?

-Inacreditavelmente bom – Respondi sorrindo – Ele é tão alto, bonito e sua pele é tão quente.

-Então ele te tocou? – Perguntou Aurora como uma menina que lia seu primeiro romance açucarado.

-De leve, no meu braço – Respondi sorrindo – Mas, isso é uma loucura.

-Você já sabia disso desde que chegou a Forks – Falou Aurora e eu afirmei com a cabeça – Vocês são como um Romeo e Julieta sobrenatural.

-É. Só que espero que sem o fim trágico – Falei passando a mão lentamente pelo meu cabelo – Eu já vou indo.

-Tudo bem – Falou Aurora e seus olhos voltaram a brilhar de forma triste – Espero poder te ver amanhã.

-Nós veremos – Falei sorrindo para a minha única amiga – Você sabe que devemos ir embora ainda essa semana.

-Eu sei – Suspirou Aurora e quase não consegui ir embora. Mas, eu precisava conversar com o Marcus.

Saí do quarto e quando desci recebi um sorriso da Esme que parecia estar cozinhando para um batalhão. Pedi para ela cuidar da Aurora e saí correndo pela floresta. E admito que nunca me vi tão distraída. Era impossível para eu não amaldiçoar o Marcus, e parar de pensar no meu inusitado companheiro. Eu sabia que nunca poderia ficar com ele, mas era impossível não pensar em todos os seus traços. E foi por esse lapso de pensamento que me surpreendi com o lobo imenso que estava na minha frente rosnando de forma ameaçadora.

Eu nunca cheguei muito perto de um lobo. Nunca tive que resolver nenhum problema relacionado a eles. Mas, meus instintos diziam claramente que aquele lobo era um perigo para mim. E já estava me colocando em posição de defesa quando um lobo pulou por cima de mim se colocando na minha frente como se me defendesse.

E eu me senti paralisada. Eu sabia que aquele era o meu companheiro e também sabia não precisava de proteção. Mas, eu me sentia de alguma forma encantada por ele estar disposto a enfrentar outro de sua espécie nitidamente mais forte, apenas para **me **proteger.

Eles pareciam estar se comunicando e quando eu menos esperei, eles estavam rolando pelo chão entre mordidas e arranhões. E ninguém machucaria meu companheiro na minha frente sem eu me meter. Se bem que eu não sabia como separá-los. E quando o meu companheiro caiu no chão se destransformando eu pulei na sua frente.

-Você acaba de cometer o pior erro da sua vida – Falei e usei toda a minha forma concentrando o meu dom para fazê-lo sentir a pior dor da sua vida. Ele urrou. E eu sorri. Nunca me senti tão sádica, nunca me senti tão bem em provocar dor em alguém. Ele estava desesperado e quando caiu já como humano me aproximei lentamente pisando no seu peito o fazendo abrir os olhos.

-Multiplique essa dor por vinte – Sussurrei sem nunca tirar o sorriso do meu rosto – É isso que você vai sentir se eu você se aproximar novamente dele. Entendeu?

Ele ficou me encarando de forma que considerei para lá de patético e pisei com mais força fazendo gemer de dor.

-Eu estou esperando uma resposta – Sibilei.

-Entendi – Murmurou o lobo e eu me afastei dele enquanto o mesmo se arrastou para longe de onde eu estava.

-Você realmente não é uma boa garota – Falou o menino lobo com um pequeno sorriso no rosto quando me ajoelhei ao seu lado.

-Eu te avisei – Falei e ele gemeu de dor. Eu podia ver o seu corpo cheio de marcas e sangue.

-Olha, eu sou capaz de te proteger – Resmungou ele e eu sorri de leve.

-Eu sei, mas eu não preciso de proteção – Falei e quando dei por mim já estava passando a mão lentamente pelos seus cabelos.

-Eu percebi – Sussurrou ele com um largo sorriso no rosto – Sabe o que mais eu percebi?

-O que? – Perguntei em um tom igual ao seu.

-Que você não fede como os outros vampiros – Respondeu o lobo e eu sorri – Na verdade, você cheira muito bem.

-Obrigada – Falei e quando percebi que ele havia desmaiado beijei sua testa e comecei a pensar em como levá-lo para os Cullen.

**Narrado por Edward**

Puxei seu corpo para mais perto do meu a abraçando com força acariciando seus cabelos lentamente observando seus traços com carinho. Ela permanecia de olhos fechados fingindo dormir e eu não conseguia parar de sorrir.

-Você fica linda dormindo – Comentei e ela abriu um largo sorriso beijando o meu peito antes de levantar o rosto me encarando.

-E você fica lindo de qualquer forma – Comentou Bella e eu a puxei para um longo beijo apreciando o seu doce sabor.

-O Jasper e a Alice estão quase chegando. É melhor a gente se vestir – Falei beijando lentamente o seu pescoço ainda úmido pelo _longo _banho que tínhamos acabado de tomar.

-Já? – Perguntou Bella me puxando para mais um beijo enquanto eu mordia seu lábio inferior o sugando de leve.

-Infelizmente, já – Respondi a deitando encobrindo seu corpo com o meuá beijando com desejo acariciando suas curvas lentamente.

-Assim eu nunca vou te deixar sair dessa cama – Sussurrou Bella beijando meu pescoço mordendo novamente o mesmo espaço que havia mordido antes.

-Você sabe que eu sou seu escravo – Sussurrei beijando seu colo apreciando seus suspiros.

-Meu escravo? – Perguntou Bella sorrindo maliciosa e quando escutei o Jasper gritar em pensamento que estava na porta do prédio obriguei-me a afastar meus lábios do seu corpo.

-Temos que nos arrumar – Falei saindo da cama e a Bella resmungou irritado antes de colocar uma calça de moletom e uma regata com um casaco também de moletom por cima.

Saímos com dificuldade do quanto e nos sentamos no sofá abraçados ligando a TV em um filme qualquer. Bella se aconchegou nos seus braços com o rosto afundado na curva do meu ombro sugando minha pele me fazendo gemer de leve.

-Ola meu casal favorito – Disse Alice quase gritando assim que nos viu na sala.

-Ola amiga – Cumprimentou Bella e pelo que eu escutei dos pensamentos da Alice ela queria conversar com a Bella sozinha.

-Oi Alice – Cumprimentei me levantando – Agora que você não está mais sozinha, eu vou para casa.

-Já? – Perguntou Bella fazendo bico e eu sorri beijando seus lábios.

-Já – Respondi a beijando de novo me levantando abraçando a Alice de leve – Vai comigo, Jasper?

-Vou sim – Falou Jasper sorrindo de leve para a Alice acariciando seu rosto de leve antes de me acompanhar para fora do apartamento.

-Então? Ela gostou da surpresa? – Perguntei e ele sorriu abertamente. E juro que nunca tinha visto o Jasper sorrir tanto.

-Gostou – Respondeu Jasper e seus pensamentos instantaneamente se concentraram na Alice dançando balé.

-Então seu dia foi bom – Conclui sorrindo pensando no meu próprio dia.

-Foi perfeito, meu irmão, simplesmente perfeito – Falou o Jasper sorrindo.

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Desculpa mesmo a demora!!**

**Estava em plena Semana de Estudos Jurídicos. E com isso tinha palestra e mini-curso manhã, tarde e noite. Ou seja, quando chegava em casa estava morta de mais para escrever qualquer coisa.**

**Então?**

**Gostaram?**

**Digam o que acharam da Nc-17. Não sei ainda se gostei dela.**

**Nayfa-- **_Ola querida!!_

_Sim sim_

_Mais uma das minhas idéias malucas que aparecem do nada_

_Espero que goste desse capítulo também..._

**Laene-- **_Ola querida!!_

_Nossa fico muito feliz em saber que a minha história pode inspirar emoções tão contraditórias_

_Espero que goste desse capítulo também..._

**Bom meus amores, não deixem de dar suas opiniões sobre o capítulo**

**Próximo poste: 26/05**

**Até o próximo.**

**11/05/2010**


	13. Chapter 12

**Em busca do paraíso  
**

**12**

**Narrado por Jane **

Eu posso dizer que achei uma nova maneira de definir pandemônio. Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando eu trouxe o Seth de volta a casa dos Cullen. Foi só chegar para ser cercada por lobos e vampiros questionadores e eu tinha vontade de apenas gritar para que todos se calassem. Eu já estava mais do que acostumada com o silêncio do castelo que conhecia como lar.

-Eu ainda não acredito que o Paul não a estraçalhou – Comentou o lobo que eu sabia não ser o líder.

-Quer que eu te mostre como foi que eu fiz? – Perguntei sorrindo de modo falso – Olha, eu não pedi para ele pular na frente como se eu fosse uma donzela em perigo.

-É instinto de um lobo proteger a sua companheira – Disse o lobo que eu sabia ser o líder. E só para provar sua tese rosnei ficando em posição de ataque e em um movimento tão rápido quanto o meu, ele se colocou na frente da irmã do Seth deixando o outro lobo completamente desprotegido.

-Percebe-se – Falei voltando ao normal e ele levantou uma sobrancelha irritado. Mas, pude notar que ele havia corado bem de leve.

-Chega! Eu preciso me concentrar – Falou o Carlisle e era incrível como nem irritado ele levantava a voz – Deixem-me sozinhos com o paciente e o Edward.

-Claro Carlisle – Disse Esme sorrindo para o resto de nós como se quisesse nos expulsar e todos saíram sem maiores reclamações.

-Jane, é melhor você voltar para o hotel – Disse Aurora e eu lacei um olhar irritado em sua direção – Você sabe muito bem que já acabou com a paciência do Marcus. Não quero que ele se veja obrigado a puni-la.

-Você sabe que eu sei me proteger – Resmunguei irritada.

-Não do Marcus – Disse o Edward aparecendo na porta – O Seth vai ficar bem, é melhor você ir Jane.

-Tudo bem – Falei saindo antes que alguns dos lobos fizesse alguma colocação incrível.

Saí correndo e quando cheguei a Seattle peguei um taxi entrando no hotel sem maiores problemas. Mas, assim que passei pela porta do quarto que eu dividia com o Marcus. Senti uma mão segurar o meu pescoço com força me jogando no chão com força suficiente para doer, mas sem danificar a estrutura física do hotel.

-Acho que você anda esquecendo-se de quem é quem, Jane – Comentou Marcus com um sorriso maldoso enquanto a dor do meu pescoço aumentava – Esquecendo-se porque há uma hierarquia.

-Desculpa – Pedi choramingando temerosa e cautelosa suficiente para não usar os meus poderes. Eu sabia que o Marcus poderia me matar a qualquer segundo se quisesse.

-Saía! É melhor você sair da minha frente – Mandou Marcus e eu sabia que em parte ele estava apenas descontando sua raiva em relação a sua situação com a Aurora em mim. Mas, preferi obedecer.

**Narrado por Aurora**

-Hoje o dia parece que não vai ter fim – Comentou Esme sorrindo sentando ao meu lado no jardim.

-Era exatamente nisso que eu estava pensando – Falei sorrindo sem encará-la.

-Você está bem? – Perguntou Esme preocupada – Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e o Marcus?

-Esme, como foi seu primeiro beijo com o Carlisle? – Perguntei e nunca me senti mais adolescente quanto naquele momento. Se eu ainda pudesse corar com certeza estaria com o rosto em chamas – Claro se você puder me responder.

-Acho que o nosso primeiro beijo é o maior constrangimento da minha vida – Respondeu Esme rindo.

-Por quê? – Perguntei curiosa.

-Quando eu estava sofrendo a dor da transformação nos meus minutos semi-consciente eu sempre via o Carlisle ali como se tivesse me protegendo. Então quando eu acordei, eu simplesmente pulei em cima dele o beijando – Contou Esme rindo – Ele jurou que ficou estático, mas eu o senti corresponder. Não durou mais que alguns segundos. E ele logo depois se comportou de modo profissional dizendo que sabia que eu só havia feito aquilo porque era uma recém-nascida – Terminou de contar Esme revirando os olhos – Foi isso que aconteceu? O Marcus te beijou?

-E logo depois disse que isso não ia mudar nada na sua decisão – Admiti suspirando de desgosto.

-E você aceitou? – Perguntou Esme.

-O que eu podia fazer? – Perguntei suspirando.

-O Carlisle vivia dizendo que eu só gostava dele porque o considerava meu salvador. Era o único que eu conhecia – Explicou Esme suspirando – Eu dizia que não era que eu o amava, mas não adiantava. Um dia o Edward me deu uma idéia no mínimo maluca. Ele falou para eu ir me despedir do Carlisle. Que se esse era o único jeito de tê-lo, eu podia passar nem que seja um ano no Alaska.

-E você foi? – Perguntei surpresa com o quanto eu não sabia da minha amiga.

-Não – Respondeu Esme sorrindo – Eu nunca vi o Carlisle tão desesperado quando eu falei que estava partindo. Mas, ele estava disposto a se sacrificar pela a minha felicidade. E quando eu notei que realmente ele iria me deixar partir, eu simplesmente explodir. Falei tudo que eu sempre quis. E depois o beijei. Nunca mais ele pediu para eu me afastar.

-Fácil assim? – Perguntei surpresa e desconfiada.

-Não. Isso é um resumo – Respondeu Esme rindo – Vá conversar com o Marcus, pela última vez. Se não der certo, pelo menos você vai saber que fez tudo que podia.

-Eu não sei se eu consigo encará-lo – Falei mordendo o lábio e ela acariciou o meu rosto.

-Porque você não vai lá tentar – Disse Esme sorrindo – Você coloca um roupa legal, arruma o cabelo e vai lá enfrentar o monstro.

-Você me ajuda? – Perguntei nervosa e a Esme novamente sorriu se levantando e me ajudando a fazer o mesmo.

Eu estava na porta do hotel me sentindo completamente insegura. Eu ainda não sabia como a Esme conseguiu me convencer a fazer essa loucura. Mas, agora que eu estava aqui não iria me acovardar. Estava mesmo na hora dessa história ter um ponto final.

Entrei sem problemas no hotel com a minha velocidade vampiresca e quando cheguei ao seu andar ele já estava na porta. Ele passou os olhos lentamente pelo meu corpo e engoli o sorriso que queria nascer no meu rosto. O Marcus se lembrava da roupa que eu vestia no primeiro dia que nos vimos.

-Posso entrar? – Perguntei parando na sua frente.

-O que você veio procurar aqui, Aurora? – Perguntou Marcus sentando em uma poltrona qualquer o quarto enquanto eu me aproximei de uma das janelas observando o céu escuro de Seattle.

-O que eu procurava eu já encontrei – Respondi com simplicidade sem me virar para encará-lo.

-Aurora, eu pensei que já tivesse deixado claro a nossa situação – Falou Marcus parecendo cansado e eu preferi não encarar seus olhos especulativos.

-Deixou! Quando eu saí daqui eu estava decidida a esquecer você e quem sabe encontrar um novo amor – Falei finalmente virando para encará-lo e seus olhos pareciam magoados?

-E o que a fez vir até aqui? – Perguntou Marcus indiferente e eu lhe sorri de leve.

-Eu percebi que eu precisava fazer uma última tentativa antes de seguir em frente – Respondi de forma calma.

-Nada do que você vai dizer mudará alguma coisa – Falou Marcus e eu me ajoelhei ao seu lado como tantas vezes já fiz.

-Não fale nada, apenas escute – Pedi autoritária e ele levantou a sobrancelha de forma especulativa, mas logo vez o que eu pedi – Quando eu percebi que você era meu companheiro eu estava na Inglaterra. Eu passei dois anos sentindo como você estivesse me chamando até tomar a iniciativa de atrás dos Volturi. Lembro como se fosse ontem o quanto eu fiquei nervosa quando seus olhos se encontraram com os meus. Eu finalmente achei que tinha encontrado meu lar. Mas, você pareceu não se importar com a minha presença. Você um ano sem nem mesmo olhar na minha direção.

-Foi o ano mais infernal da minha existência, contudo eu não podia aceitar você no meu coração. Não depois do que aconteceu – Sussurrou Marcus se referindo à morte da sua antiga companheira.

-E então você foi aos poucos se aproximando. Primeiro com um olhar, depois com um sorriso, palavras perdidas, toques inocente, conversas longas – Falei sorrindo com as minhas lembranças para logo ficar seria – Meu coração se encheu de alegria. Só que eram esperanças falsas.

-Aurora, quando é que você vai entender que eu quero apenas te proteger? – Perguntou Marcus me encarando e eu apenas sorri com amargura.

-Não Marcus, eu finalmente entendi que você quer **se** proteger e não me proteger – Falei tentando ser o mais indiferente possível – Você está com tanto medo de sentir a dor de perder um amor, que não me deixa nem me aproximar.

-Aurora – Murmurou Marcus querendo me deter, mas eu levantei e me enchendo de uma coragem que não sei de onde veio sentei no seu colo com uma perna de cada lado do seu quadril.

-Eu só quero que você me deixe te amar – Falei segurando seu rosto entre as minhas mãos o fazendo me encarar – Eu não quero que outro me olhe. Eu não que outro me sorria. Eu não quero que outro me abrace ou me beije. Eu não quero que outro me toque ou me ame. Eu só quero você.

Ele ficou me encarando pelo que pareceu ser uma eternidade e quando ele segurou meu rosto me puxando para um beijo, eu finalmente encontrei meu lar.

-Não pede para eu esquecer – Pedi quase implorando com lágrimas contidas o encarando mordendo o lábio inferior que ainda continha o seu gosto.

-Não vou pedir. Eu quero que você me esqueça – Falou Marcus acariciando minha bochecha e eu me deleitei sorrindo antes de beijá-lo novamente.

**Narrado por Jacob**

Eu queria matar aquela vampira metida. Isso se eu pudesse matá-la, já que como ela era a companheira do Seth se tornava intocável para mim. Mas, como eu olharia para a Leah agora? Primeiro, foi aquele beijo que eu não conseguia tirar da minha cabeça. E agora isso?

-Você está mesmo ferrado, meu amigo – Disse Quil ficando ao meu lado com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

-Por quê? – Perguntei o olhando de forma displicente.

-Líder de uma tribo de quatro e apaixonado pela loba mais complicada que já existiu – Respondeu Quil rindo de forma maliciosa – Mas, agora falando serio. Eu não pensei que era tão serio até acesso a sua mente.

-Aquelas imagens me atormentam dia e noite – Admite olhando para floresta.

-Ela merece ser feliz – Comentou Quil sorrindo malicioso – E você não precisa esperando tanto para conquistá-la.

-Quem falou que eu quero conquistá-la? – Perguntei indignado e ele apenas sorriu mais abertamente.

-A vampira fez tudo acontecer – Respondeu Quil antes de entrar novamente na casa me deixando sozinho.

-Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que a companheira do Seth é a vampira mais maníaca que poderia existir – Comentou Leah parada na porta e a observei se aproximar com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Ela parecia tão mais relaxada desde que tudo acabou.

-O Seth é um garoto de sorte – Falei irônico retribuindo seu sorriso.

-Eu falei com minha mãe em Forks. Preferi contar tudo antes que ela escutasse de modo distorcido por terceiros – Comentou Leah sentando na sacada olhando para lua. E que inferno! Porque ela parecia ainda mais bonita banhada pelos pálidos raios lunares?

-E como ela reagiu? – Perguntei me escorando na sacada que a mesma estava sentada.

-Mal! Desolada. Deve ser difícil para uma mãe saber que não podia fazer nada para proteger a filha, mas depois de uma longa conversa ela pareceu bem mais calma – Respondeu Leah para logo sorrir de modo irônico – Ela confia em você para me proteger.

-Eu vou te proteger – Falei segurando seu queixo de leve para virar seu rosto a fazendo me encarar. E era uma vergonha como eu podia me perder nos seus olhos com tanta facilidade.

-Eu não preciso da sua proteção – Falou Leah, mas seu tom não era ríspido como normalmente. Era mais um sussurro. Uma reclamação ao vento.

-Eu não estou dizendo que você não sabe se proteger – Falei ainda segurando seu rosto me aproximando levemente – Só estou dizendo que se você precisar de ajuda, eu vou estar ao seu lado. Cuidando de você.

-É melhor você não me beijar – Disse Leah quando nossos lábios já estavam quase se colando.

-Posso saber o porquê? – Perguntei encostando de leve os seus lábios nos meus.

-Porque vai ser melhor – Respondeu Leah e foi a vez dela encostar seus lábios de modo quase imperceptível nos meus.

-Melhor para quem? – Perguntei mordendo levemente seu lábio inferior o puxando para sugá-lo com carinho.

-Para tribo – Respondeu Leah e sua voz não passou de um gemido rouco me fazendo sorrir um pouco.

-Uma tribo de quatro? – Perguntei gemendo baixo quando ela passou a língua lentamente pelo meu lábio inferior como se pedisse permissão para aprofundar um beijo.

-Que mesmo assim continua sendo a nossa tribo – Falou Leah se afastando de mim pulando da sacada indo em direção a floresta. E eu sabia que aquela loba seria a minha morte.

**Narrado por Bella**

Eu estava ansiosa. Ou talvez não seja esse o termo. Na verdade eu me sentia mais nervosa. Porque o Edward ainda não havia chegada? Ele nunca atrasava. Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa? Será que ele não estava mais em Forks? Será que eu estava sendo apenas boba me deixando levar pelas minhas inseguranças?

Suspirei olhando para fora da janela pela que parecia ser a milésima vez. E decidi que precisa urgentemente me ocupar. Tirei lentamente minha roupa e fui para o banheiro preparando a banheira para um daqueles longos banhos que os humanos usam para relaxar. E quando tempo eu passei dentro da água? Eu simplesmente não consigo contabilizar, fui tirada do meu momento de letargia com as mãos do Edward massageando os meus ombros.

-Você está terrivelmente atrasado – Comentei sem abrir os olhos, mas podia senti-lo sorrir de encontro a minha pele enquanto beija a minha pele de modo displicente.

-Desculpe querida! Você sabe como lá em casa parece que tudo anda acontecendo ao mesmo tempo – Sussurrou Edward e eu joguei minha cabeça para trás dando mais acesso a minha pele os seus lábios.

-Eu senti tanto a sua falta – Sussurrei me virando para encará-lo. Ele sorriu de leve segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos. E eu podia ver que ele encarava os meus lábios de forma desejosa. E como sempre eu me derretia só com um olhar ou um toque.

-BELLA! – Gritou Alice da porta do quarto – Você está ai?

-Estou! Espera ai – Pedi levantando com ajuda do Edward que me entregou um roupão. E mesmo estando curiosa em relação ao que a Alice queria, já que não era normal ela fazer esse escândalo a essa hora da madrugada, eu adorei ver o olhar de desejo com que ele estudou o meu corpo – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Ainda bem que você está aqui Edward – Disse Alice e só então percebi que ela chorava – Você precisa pedir para o seu pai ir para o Hospital Geral de Port Angeles.

-O que está acontecendo Alice? – Perguntei ficando nervosa.

-Foi a Ângela! – Respondeu Alice e senti seu coração acelerar – Ela sofreu um acidente e acho que ela não escapa Bella.

**N/a: Ola meus amores!**

**Primeiro de tudo, quero pedir desculpas pelo atraso. Mas, é que estou morta de gripada. Graças a Deus, to bem melhor agora que semana passada que mal conseguia me concentrar tossindo e com muita dor de cabeça. Ainda to tossindo, mas nada muito grave. Então agradeço a paciência de vocês em esperar esse capítulo.**

**Outra noticia não muito boa é que a fic está entrando em reta final. Ainda não me decidi bem em que capítulo ela irá acabar. Mas, estou logo avisando.**

**E espero mesmo que vocês gostem desse capítulo, porque foi muito sofrido para escrevê-lo.**

**Nayfa- **_Ola querida!_

_Fico muito feliz que tenha apreciado cada parte do capítulo anterior...espero que com esse não seja diferente ^^_

**Bom meus amores, próximo poste: 21/06/2010**

**Espero mesmo que gostem desse capítulo e não deixem de mandar reviews**

**Até o próximo.**

**02/06/2010**


	14. Chapter 13

**Em busca do paraíso**

**13**

**Narrado por Alice**

Eu estava apavorada. O medo chegava a ser sufocante. Era terrível imaginar que a Ângela poderia...Oh Deus! Eu não conseguia nem pensar. Eu nunca tive que passar pelo medo de perder alguém amado após a minha mãe. E eu não sei se estou preparada. Quer dizer, você nunca está preparada para algo dessa espécie.

-Calma Alice – Pediu Bella enquanto o Edward dirigia. Era uma benção ele estar conosco. Eu não tinha condições de dirigir e acredito que a Bella também não.

Chegamos ao hospital e encontramos com o Jasper nos esperando na porta. Enxuguei as lágrimas com pressa antes de descer do carro. Mas, quando me vi acolhida em seus braços, as lágrimas voltaram a cair desordenadas. E mal percebi que nos movemos.

-Jéssica, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Bella e me afastei brevemente para encarar a Jéssica que tinha apenas ferimentos superficiais.

-Foi horrível – Falou Jéssica chorando compulsivamente – Os meninos apareceram lá em casa chamando para um festa. O Mike estava dirigindo. A gente brigou e apareceu algo na frente. Foi tão rápido. A Ângela! Oh Meu Deus! A Ângela!

-Ela vai sair dessa, Jéssica – Falei a abraçando com força. Mesmo não acreditando muito em minhas palavras.

Ajudei a Jéssica a se sentar e fiquei a abraçando de leve sobre o olhar sempre atento do Jasper. Bella e Edward sussurravam perto da prova e suas expressões me deixavam ainda mais preocupada.

-A família da Ângela já chegou? – Perguntou Carlisle aparecendo depois de quase quatro horas depois do acidente.

-Eles pegaram um avião – Falou Bella com calma – Por favor, Carlisle, a Ângela está bem?

-Eu não posso discutir o quadro clinico da paciente sem ser com um membro da família – Falou Carlisle com calma encarando o Edward – Tudo bem. O estado da sua amiga é muito grave. Ela sofreu um grande trauma e agora ela está em coma induzido. Nós só saberemos se houve seqüelas do acidente quando ela acordar. Se acordar.

-Oh meu Deus! – Sussurrei voltando a chorar sendo abraçada por Jasper e lentamente comecei a me acalmar.

-Eu vou tentar obter mais informações – Falou Edward e eu sorri em agradecimento o vendo entrar no elevador que a pouco Carlisle tinha tomado.

-Alice, você precisa comer alguma coisa – Sussurrou Jasper beijando minha testa.

-Eu não estou com fome – Falei com calma sentindo a mão fria do Jasper enxugar minhas lágrimas restantes.

-Você quer passar mal? – Perguntou Jasper me encarando.

-O Jasper tem razão – Disse Bella se ajoelhando na minha frente – Eu vou pegar alguma coisa para você comer.

-Tudo bem – Falei achando melhor não discutir.

-Você vai se sentir melhor depois de colocar algo no estomago – Disse Jasper beijando meus cabelos enquanto me abraçava com mais força.

-Você pode salvá-la – Murmurei e ele se afastou de mim como se tivesse levado um choque – Eu sei que você é um vampiro. Você pode transformá-la!

-O que? – Perguntou Jasper assustado. Eu não queria que esse momento ocorresse assim. Mas, as circunstâncias alteraram o meu plano de esperar ele mesmo me contar.

-Eu sei que existem vampiros desde que a Bella se mudou para o apartamento. Eu ia esperar você tomar o seu próprio tempo e me contar. Mas, talvez, você seja a única chance da Ângela – Falei segurando minha mão e seus olhos estavam tão sérios.

-Alice, você não tem idéia do que está me pedindo – Falou Jasper se afastando – Eu não posso condenar a Ângela a algo que ela não faz mínima idéia do que seja.

-Ela estaria viva – Falei me levantando aumentando um pouco a minha voz. Eu estava mais do que agradecida por a Jéssica ter ido para o quarto do Mike.

-Não Alice, ela não estará viva – Disse Jasper quase gritando e foi à primeira vez que ele elevou a voz para mim. E não posso dizer que isso não me assustar – Alice me desculpa, eu não tinha a intenção de gritar com você.

-Tudo bem – Falei meio atordoada – Eu só preciso sair um pouco. Respirar um ar sem cheiro de hospital.

-Alice – Pediu Jasper tentando segurar a minha mão e eu me afastei.

-Não me siga, eu só preciso pensar – Falei entrando no elevador. Eu sabia que estava magoando o Jasper ao fazer isso. E doía esse mero pensamento. Mas, eu precisava de um tempo para pensar. Mesmo sendo irracional era difícil aceitar que o Jasper não aceitaria salvar a Ângela.

Fui andando meio sem rumo e quando dei por mim já estava bem mais longe do hospital do que eu poderia imaginar. Encostei-me à parede respirando profundamente e antes que eu pudesse relaxar parada ali. O meu senso de perigo foi ativado.

-Ora, ora, ora – Falou uma voz masculina aparecendo na minha frente – Olha o que os Cullen deixaram escapar.

**Narrado por Jasper**

Eu nunca pensei que um dor poderia ser tão sufocante. Eu assistia a Alice sair da minha vida e pela primeira vez não percebia as emoções dos outros. Eu estava me afundando na minha própria dor. No meu próprio desespero.

-Jasper – Chamou uma voz que parecia estar a quilômetros de distância – Jasper!

-Vampiros podem entrar em estado de choque? – Perguntou uma voz feminina e eu pisquei os olhos focando a imagem do Edward e da Bella na minha frente.

-O que houve? – Questionei tentando colocar meus sentimentos de lado.

-Os pensamentos da Alice estão frenéticos – Falou Edward e apesar da sua voz permanecer calma, eu sabia o quanto nervoso ele estava – Eu acho que ela está sendo atacada.

-Atacada? – Perguntei e ao receber a sua confirmação me apressei em sair do Hospital aproveitando que o dia ainda estava nascendo para correr pelas ruas procurando o seu cheiro. E quanto mais perto eu chegava, mais sentia o cheiro do seu sangue. E quando a vi, senti o veneno encher a minha boca trazendo um gosto amargo.

A _minha _Alice mais parecia uma boneca quebrada acuada em um dos cantos do beco. Sua roupa estava suja assim como seu corpo e os rasgos deixavam sua pele branca amostra com ferimentos que com certeza ficariam roxos. Seu rosto estava marcado não apenas pela sujeira como também por corte onde escorriam pequenas quantidades de sangue. Seu cheiro era torturando. Mas, a minha mente de soldado sabia no que se focar. E com toda a minha força puxei o vampiro que a acuava e o joguei longe me posicionando na frente da Alice em posição de ataque.

-Ow! O cavaleiro da armadura brilhante veio salvar a donzela em perigo – Zombou James sorrindo abertamente – E olhe que surpresa! Ele trouxe sua cavalaria!

-Bella, leve a Alice para longe daqui – Mandei e a Bella se aproximou da Alice a tirando do beco e quando o James fez menção de segui-las, eu o puxei fazendo-o cair – Você fica conosco.

**Narrado por Alice**

Minha mente estava completamente em branco. Eu tinha pequenos flashs de um homem me jogando da parede. De ele cortar o meu rosto e meu corpo tocando nas feridas extraindo sangue e levando a sua boca como se provasse o vinho mais gostoso existente.

Lembro de o Jasper aparecer no meu campo de visão e uma sensação de segurança esmagadora inundar o meu peito e depois disso não me lembro de mais nada. Abri os olhos meio entorpecida e foquei a imagem da Bella.

-Se você quiser que eu vá embora, eu entendo – Falou Bella e seus olhos castanhos estavam repletos de medo, carinho e receio.

-Eu quero que você me conte tudo – Pedi e ela suspirou se levantando da cama indo até a janela ficando de costas para mim.

-Tudo começou quando eu me tornei vampira. Eu pouco me lembro daquele dia, só me lembro do homem que a atacou hoje e uma dor intensa que durou três dias – Falou Bella com calma e quando se voltou para me encarar seus olhos estavam tão tristes – Quando eu acordei, eu não sabia o que era ou o que fazer. Só sabia que eu queria sangue. E eu...depois de um tempo em vi um cartaz com minha foto e um "Procura-se". Foi quando eu comecei a recuperar a minha sanidade. Logo o Edward apareceu na minha vida e me ofereceu a oportunidade de deixar de ser uma assassina. Eu virei o que chamam de "Vampira vegetariana". Só tomo sangue de animais. Assim como todos os Cullen e alguns outros vampiros.

-Eu...cadê o Jasper? – Perguntei sentando na cama sentindo meu corpo dolorido.

-Ele achou que você não gostaria de vê-lo – Falou Bella e eu senti meus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

-Eu fui tão estúpida – Falei tentando conter as lágrimas – Eu o afastei e mesmo assim ele foi me salvar.

-Você estava assustada, é normal – Falou Bella sentando o mais distante possível de mim e eu finalmente entendi que ela achava que eu estava com medo.

-Bella vem cá – Pedi e ela se aproximou lentamente – Eu nunca me importei por você ser diferente e não é agora que irei me importar. Eu amo você como uma irmã e sempre vou fazê-lo. E nos iremos conversar sobre isso novamente, mas agora eu preciso que você chame o Jasper.

-Eu amo você também Alice – Falou Bella me abraçando com carinho antes de sair do quarto permitindo a passagem do Jasper.

-Alice – Começou a falar Jasper e eu fiz um pequeno gesto para que ele se calasse.

-Primeiro eu falo – Pedi e ele sentou na cama em silêncio fazendo com que um ensaio de um sorriso surgisse no meu rosto – Eu não queria ter me afastado de você. Eu entendo o porquê de você se zangar e negar o meu pedido. E só estava com medo de perder outra pessoa querida. Eu ainda não sei lidar bem com a perda. Desculpe-me.

-Sou eu que devo me desculpar Alice – Falou Jasper parecendo miserável – Eu que a coloquei em perigo.

-A única coisa que eu me lembro foi de você aparecer e eu me sentir segura – Falei segurando sua mão o puxando para mais perto – Eu amo você Jasper. Eu me arrependi de ter saído daquele hospital segundos depois. Por favor, só me desculpa.

-Eu amo você, bailarina – Sussurrou Jasper encostando seus lábios de leve nos meus – Mas, agora você precisa descansar.

-Você fica aqui comigo? – Perguntei depois de tomar um dos anestésicos que ele havia me entregado.

-Sempre – Falou Jasper se deitando ao meu lado e antes que ele fizesse alguma tentativa de se manter afastado, eu me deitei no seu peito e eu abracei com toda força que eu possuía. Eu precisava dele.

**Narrado por Jane **

Eu devo dizer que estava levemente assustado com o fato do Marcus voltar a Voltera para avisar que deixaria o castelo. Com certeza o Aro não receberia bem essa noticia, mas quando comentei isso com o Marcus ele apenas sorriu e falou algo como "Eu parei de me preocupar com humores do Aro há muito tempo".

Só que não era apenas isso que me preocupava. Eu não saberia como dar adeus ao Seth depois de tê-lo conhecido.

Eu sempre soube que nunca ficaríamos juntos. Mas, era difícil não pensar nele. Pensar que fomos feitos um para o outro. E que não nos reencontraríamos nessa vida. Nessa minha eternidade servindo de soldado para os Volturi.

Contudo, por mais que às vezes eu me rebelasse internamente pela minha posição, eu não tinha muito a reclamar. Eu devia a minha vida ao Aro. E por mais sádico que pareça, eu gosto do que faço. Eu gosto de ver o medo nos olhos das pessoas. Só que eu também gosto de ver os olhos negros do Seth percorrendo o meu corpo.

-Você fica encantadora quando se perde em pensamentos – Comentou Seth aparecendo na porta do meu quarto e eu o fiquei encarando surpresa.

-Posso perguntar quem lhe convidou para entrar? – Perguntei na defensiva e ele sorriu abertamente.

-O Marcus, ele saiu para se despedir da Aurora – Respondeu Seth se aproximando lentamente segurando minha mão. E era sempre tão reconfortante receber o seu calor – Ele comentou que vocês estão partindo. Você iria sem se despedir?

-Seria melhor – Falei me afastando e ele passou o braço pela minha cintura me abraçando por trás. E eu fechei os olhos com a sensação do seu corpo colado com o meu.

-Seria melhor para quem? Para mim não pelo menos – Sussurrou Seth ao meu ouvido e eu estremeci com a proximidade me segurando no seu anti-braço – O que nós faremos?

-Não tem muito que fazer – Murmurei deixando minha cabeça encostar-se ao seu peito.

-Você pode ficar – Falou Seth me virando segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos e eu fechei os olhos aproveitando o carinho.

-E o Aro me mata e te mata – Falei colocando minha mão sobre a sua – Seth, o que nós devemos fazer é guardar esse nosso encontro com carinho, como uma boa lembrança. Eu voltarei para Itália e você achará alguém que será boa para você, que cuidará de você e dará tudo que eu não posso. Você será feliz. E quem sabe um dia a gente se reencontre em outra circunstância.

-Como eu posso me afastar de você sabendo que você é o amor da minha vida? – Perguntou Seth passando os dedos pelos traços do meu rosto com carinho e senti meus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Coisa que nunca aconteceu antes – Eu enfrento os Volturi por você, eu até mesmo arranjo alguém para você torturar de vez enquanto.

-Mas, eu não posso enfrentar a idéia de colocar você em perigo dia após dia – Falei acariciando seu rosto – Por mais que você seja feito para mim, nós não fomos feitos para ficar juntos. Por mais que eu tente ir contra essa idéia, é a única que é fato.

-Então é isso? – Perguntou Seth sem se afastar e indo contra tudo que a minha mente gritava, eu o abracei pela sua cintura sentindo seu cheiro se misturar com o meu.

-Eu prefiro imaginar que você está feliz – Falei olhando para cima encontrando seus olhos que foram se aproximando e quando seus lábios tocaram os meus eu aproveitei. Eu sabia que essa seria a última vez. Então tentei decorar a textura, o gosto, o cheiro, o toque, o calor. À vontade, o contato, o desejo, o amor.

-Eu realmente vou sentir sua falta – Sussurrou Seth antes de me deixar sozinha no quarto e eu sabia que se pudesse chorar, eu estaria fazendo isso.

-Jane – Chamou Marcus e eu me surpreendi ao perceber que ainda estava no mesmo lugar que estava quando Seth foi embora – Pronta para ir?

-Claro – Falei fechando os olhos tentando me despir dos sentimentos que me atormentavam – O senhor falou com a Isabella?

-Ela estará no aeroporto – Respondeu Marcus sem dar muita importância – Ela não deixará o Aro ouvir pensamentos indevidos.

-Espero que sim – Falei tentando sorrir – Já estava mesmo na hora de sairmos daqui.

-Pode-se dizer que sim – Disse Marcus e fechei novamente os olhos tentando esquecer a imagem que me atormentaria pela eternidade. Eu tinha que esquecer eu rosto, seu cheiro, seu gosto e principalmente seu calor.

**N/a: Ola queridos leitores que sei que estão a ponto de me torturar!**

**Eu sei que vocês estão com ódio da minha demora, mas é que essa pobre autora passou por alguns problemas familiares que me impediram de ter idéias aceitáveis. Ai, veio a copa, que infelizmente o Brasil já está fora, veio minha provas e finalmente estou em um recesso que dura apenas uma semaninha e finalmente digitei o capítulo. Espero mesmo que esteja aceitável**

**Quanto a fic, acho que terá apenas mais dois capítulo. Tenho uma mania de acabar minhas histórias ou com um ou com cinco ou com dez ou com quinze e assim por diante. E acho que essa acaba no quinze ou talvez no vinte. Isso depende do que virá a minha mente.**

**Nayfa- **_Ola querida! Espero que goste desse capítulo também ^^_

**Bom, espero mesmo que gostem e mandem reviews...e alguém poderia me dizer porque os reviews e mensagens da FF não chegam mais para o e-mail? Achava mais fácil assim**

**oO**

**huahauha**

**bom, próximo capítulo: 23/07**

**Até o próximo.**

**08/07/2010**


	15. Chapter 14

**Em busca do paraíso**

**14**

**Narrado por Alice**

Eu acordei sem lembrar bem onde estava. Aos poucos as lembranças tomaram conta da minha memória. E respirei fundo tentando acalmar minhas dores.

-Você está bem? – Perguntou Bella acariciando meus cabelos e eu sorri.

-Já tive dias melhores, mas estou bem – Respondi sorrindo e ela retribuiu – Como está a Ângela?

-Ela acordou – Disse Bella – Ela vai ficar bem.

-Quais são as conseqüências? – Perguntei preocupada e a Bella deu um leve sorriso no intuito de me acalmar.

-Ela vai ter que fazer muita fisioterapia para recuperar os movimentos completos do braço direito, mas tirando isso ela está bem – Respondeu a Bella e antes que eu pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa o Doutor Carlisle entrou no quarto.

-Ola Alice, eu vim ter certeza de que você está bem – Falou o médico e a Bella sorriu levantando da cama dando espaço para o Carlisle me examinar – Os cortes vão sarar logo e não teve traços de veneno.

-Onde está o Jasper? – Perguntei me ajeitando na cama e o Carlisle sorriu de modo paternal para mim.

-Ele teve que ia caçar com o Edward, só volta da segunda – Respondeu Carlisle e eu me contive para não ficar triste.

-Uma precaução – Explicou Bella voltando a sentar ao meu lado – Ele realmente não queria ir, mas chegamos conclusão que seria o melhor para vocês dois.

-É só que eu pensei que a gente ia conversar mais depois de ontem – Falei com calma e ela segurou sua mão na minha – Eu fui tão idiota ontem.

-Quando você está com medo e raiva sempre acaba fazendo alguma coisa estúpida – Falou Bella sorrindo – Você é muito especial Alice.

-Você também – Falei sorrindo para aquela que considerava minha melhor amiga – A gente pode ir visitar a Ângela?

-Claro! Eu vou trazer algumas roupas para você – Disse Bella sorrindo me deixando sozinha com os meus pensamentos.

. . .

**Narrado por Bella**

Sorri para Alice quando lhe entreguei sua roupa e saí para dar mais privacidade. Hoje era aquele tipo de dia que o nublado de Forks não era um alivio e sim a representação do humor de alguém. No caso esse alguém era a maioria dos moradores da Mansão Cullen.

A Aurora por mais feliz que estivesse pela decisão do Marcus não tinha como não se preocupar com ele avisando ao Aro que estava deixando o clã. Sem contar que ela ainda se preocupada com o estado da Jane. E falando na Jane o Seth estava devastado.

Os lobos haviam voltado para tribo depois de muita relutância. Mas, a Leah comentou que não agüentava ver a forma que o Seth estava. E eu a entendia. Devia ser difícil ver o seu irmão sofrer e não poder fazer nada para ajudar.

A Alice queria o Jasper e admito que eu já sentia falta do Edward. Eu sei que era besteira ficar com saudade do Edward depois de algumas horas. Mas, depois de tanto tempo separados eu gostava da idéia de tê-lo a apenas alguns instantes de distância.

-Vamos? – Chamei e a Alice sorriu me seguindo até o meu carro.

Ver a Ângela foi uma sensação acre doce. Era difícil vê-la machucada, mas era bom saber que ela ficaria bem logo. Ela não sabia bem o que aconteceu no acidente, mas pelo que o Edward percebeu tinha sido culpa do Mike e álcool demais no seu sangue. Só que preferi não contar isso a Alice. Ela já tinha muito o quê assimilar.

Ficamos toda a tarde fazendo companhia a Ângela e quando fiz menção de ir embora a Alice disse que passaria a noite no hospital e eu sabia que era uma forma dela se distrair. Então nada argumentei antes de ir embora a deixando sozinha.

-Bella, amanhã eu gostaria de conversar com você sobre tudo que aconteceu com calma – Falou Alice e eu sorri.

-Eu ficarei feliz em tirar todas as suas dúvidas – Falei com carinho e ela sorriu – O carro fica com você e qualquer coisa é só ligar.

-Tudo bem! Até amanhã – Disse Alice e eu saí do hospital correndo até a minha casa. E assim que entrei peguei meu celular para ligar para o Edward.

_-Você demorou _– Falou Edward e eu sorri com seu tom acusatório.

-_Eu estava com a Alice no hospital visitando a Ângela – _Expliquei com calma me jogando na minha cama parecendo uma adolescente apaixonada. Se bem que só a parte da "adolescente" é que está errado.

-_O Jasper está perguntando como ela está – _Pediu Edward impaciente e eu novamente sorri. Pelo jeito eu não era a única afetada pela nossa separação.

-_Ela está bem, mas diga a ele para ligá-la – _Mandei e ele riu de leve.

-_Eu quebrei sem querer os nossos celulares, tivemos que comprar uns descartáveis por hora – _Disse Edward e eu obviamente logo perguntei como tal fato tinha acontecido – _Ah! Nós decidimos lutar um pouco para aliviar o estresse. Apenas por diversão._

Refreei meus pensamentos para não pensar no Edward machucado e mudei de assunto de modo sutil. Não posso dizer quanto tempo fiquei conversando com Edward. Mas, a sua voz me acalmava e me distraia. E mesmo quando o assunto acabava o silêncio era confortável.

-_Eu realmente sinto sua falta – _Falou Edward contando o silêncio que havia se instalado entre nós e eu senti um pequeno sorriso nascer no rosto.

-_Eu também sinto a sua, mas é melhor você aproveitar esse momento com seu irmão – _Falei e o ouvi suspirar – _E nada de ficar brincando de luta! Imagina algo sair errado? Eu teria que matar o Jasper para eu me vingar._

_-E não queremos o Jasper morto não é? – _Perguntou Edward e novamente caímos em um silêncio confortável – _O Jasper está me chamando para caçar. Quando eu voltar ligo para você._

_-Não precisa se preocupar, mas eu não vou reclamar – _Falei sorrindo – _Eu amo você._

_-Eu também te amo, carinho – _Falou Edward antes de cortar no contato e eu só me deitei esperando o dia amanhecer.

**. . .**

**Narrado por Leah**

-Eu ando tão preocupada com vocês dois – Comentou minha mão enquanto eu me apoiava na pia da cozinha. Nós voltamos para tribo a menos de uma tarde e eu já queria ir embora. É claro que eu sentia falta da minha mãe. Ela havia ficado muito solitária desde a morte do meu pai. Mas eu odiava ver o olhar de interrogação quando eu passava.

O Jacob estava sofrendo alguns preconceitos, mas é claro que ninguém ousaria falar nada. Já que era seu direito ser o líder da alcatéia, sem contar que ele havia vencido o Sam em uma disputa justa. E admito que estava feliz em ainda não ter encontrado cara a cara com ele.

-Calma mãe, o Seth vai ficar bem – Falei tentando acreditar nas minhas palavras. Desde que a vampira vadia foi embora que ele estava trancado no quarto.

-E você meu bem? – Perguntou minha mãe e eu não pude responder rapidamente essa pergunta. Era fato que eu tinha saído daqui magoada. Machucada tanto fisicamente quanto emocionalmente. Mas eu podia dizer que eu estava bem.

-Eu estou mãe, finalmente eu estou – Falei e ela ficou me encarando até sorrir de leve.

-Pelo menos tenho uma preocupação a menos – Disse minha mãe sorrindo – Cuide do seu irmão enquanto eu estiver trabalhando.

Eu sorri observando ela ir embora pela janela e antes que ela entrasse no carro percebi o Jacob se aproximando com um sorriso no rosto acenando para minha mãe que só sorriu antes de partir.

-Ola Leah – Cumprimentou Jacob sorrindo entrando sem ser convidado na minha casa e eu apenas revirei os olhos.

-Você realmente deveria descobrir a utilidade de uma camisa – Comentei irônica fazendo um sorriso irritante nascer nos seus lábios.

-Por quê? Essa minha versão descamisada mexe com você? – Perguntou Jacob se aproximando e eu apenas revirei os olhos indo para a cozinha.

-Se você veio aqui procurando comida pode tomar o rumo de casa – Falei voltando a lavar a louça do almoço enquanto ele sentava. Eu podia estar de costas, mas o meu instinto me fazia perceber que ele estudava cada mínimo movimento meu.

-Na verdade eu já almocei – Disse Jacob – Como está o Seth?

-Desolado – Respondi virando para encará-lo – Por mim eu matava aquela vadia psicopata.

-Eu juro que ainda não entendi esse impriming do Seth – Comentou Jacob quando voltei a me focar no meu trabalho – Eu sempre pensei que ele focava a mulher que você teria mais chances de ter bebes fortes.

-Talvez seja a pessoa que você tenha mais afinidade, que seja mais feliz junto – Falei suspirando enxugando as minhas mãos.

-Você quer conversar? – Perguntou Jacob e quando me voltei para encará-lo percebi que estava quase colada a ele.

-Nós não temos o que conversar, Jacob – Falei o encarando e me surpreendi com o sorriso perigoso que surgiu na sua face.

-Por mim tudo bem – Disse Jacob e quando percebi, ele já havia enlaçado minha cintura com o braço colando seu corpo ao meu enquanto me empurrava na parede. Senti sua respiração batendo no meu rosto e tanto ele quanto eu sabia que eu poderia me afastar com facilidade daquele abraço. Só que o detalhe é que eu não queria. Não queria me afastar. Não queria dizer não. Eu ansiava por aquela falsa sensação de segurança. Eu desejava sentir minha pele em contato com a sua. E quando seus lábios colaram-se aos meus eu sabia que aquele era o meu paraíso particular.

Ajeitei-me em seu abraço passando meus braços pelo seu pescoço enquanto permitia o aprofundamento daquela caricia que ambos esperávamos. Seu beijo era único. A forma como ele procurava descobrir todos os segredos da minha boca roubando minha compostura e os meus medos de não me entregar.

-Não era bem a isso que estava me referindo quando falei em não conversar – Comentei enquanto o Jacob distribuía beijos pelo meu maxilar.

-Admita o quanto isso é interessante – Pediu Jacob e eu segurei seu rosto o beijando novamente passando minhas mãos lentamente pelas suas costas o puxando para mais perto de mim colando meu corpo ao seu.

Senti sua mão direita que estava na minha cintura subindo por minhas costas enquanto a esquerda acariciava a minha coxa fazendo com que ela enlaçasse sua cintura tornando a nossa proximidade bem mais intima. E essa intimidade me fez gemer baixo enquanto nosso beijo se tornava mais quente, apaixonado. Ele parecia querer para si tudo que eu podia oferecer. Mas eu não estava preparada para dar nada além do meu carinho.

-É melhor a gente parar por aqui – Pedi e ele se afastou poucos centímetros fazendo com que meu corpo implorasse pelo seu.

-Leah, você sabe que nós precisamos conversar – Falou Jacob se afastando sentando novamente e eu encostei minha cabeça na parede fria respirando fundo.

-Eu já disse que não temos o que conversar – Falei ainda de olhos fechados – Nós sabemos muito bem o enredo dessa história. E sempre vai acabar você tendo um impriming e eu sofrendo novamente. E eu não quero isso de novo.

-O que você parece não ter entendido é que você é a mulher certa para mim – Disse Jacob levantando e quando senti o contato da pele da sua mão no meu rosto abri os olhos assustada – Quando é que você vai entender que é só você?

-Que sou só eu o que? – Perguntei sentindo a minha voz falhar.

-Que é só você que eu quero, que quando nós estamos entre um clã de vampiros eu só pensava em te proteger, que eu só consigo ver você, que eu estou apaixonado por você – Respondeu Jacob e eu senti o meu coração parar.

-Isso até quando? – Perguntei e o Jacob revirou os olhos beijando de leve os meus lábios.

-O "quando" é muito relativo já que não sei o que acontece depois da morte, mas como nós somos lobos você vai ter que me suportar por muitos anos, Leah – Disse Jacob e minha parte racional insistia que era loucura acreditar naquelas palavras bonitas. Mas do que adiantava continuar seguindo um lado supostamente racional se eu podia me entregar a momentos de alegria, que podia sim não durar muito, contudo eu com certeza teria lembranças para levar durante toda a minha vida.

-Pode ser que eu também esteja apaixonada por você – Admiti o encarando e ele sorriu aproximando seu rosto lentamente do meu.

-Pode ser? – Perguntou Jacob mordendo o meu lábio inferior e eu gemi de leve.

-É melhor você se contentar com um "pode ser" – Mandei e ele sorriu voltando a me beijar e eu me deixei naquele mar de sensações sempre muito bem vindas.

**. . . **

**Narrado por Bella**

-Você está ai Bella? – Perguntou Alice abrindo uma pequena fresta colocando seu rosto para dentro do meu quarto e eu sorri a convidando para entrar – Eu pensei se a gente poderia conversar.

-Claro que sim Alice – Falei e ela entrou sentando na cama ao meu lado – Como está a Ângela?

-Bem melhor – Respondeu Alice parecendo distante –Você pensou um dia em me contar que era diferente?

-Várias vezes – Respondi sorrindo de leve – Mas eu realmente não sabia como abordar o assunto.

-É mesmo algo meio difícil de contar – Falou Alice tirando a franja da frente dos seus olhos – Eu fico feliz que os segredos acabaram.

-Eu também – Falei sorrindo – Você em algum momento ficou com medo antes daquela noite?

-Não, porque eu teria medo de você? – Perguntou Alice e eu revirei os olhos – Eu me lembro muito pouco daquela noite. O que mais eu me lembro é da sensação de que tudo acabaria bem quando eu vi o Jasper.

-É bom amar alguém não é? – Perguntei lembrando-me do homem que despertava de mim todas as minhas emoções. As boas e as ruins.

-É bom amar e ter esse amor retribuído – Disse Alice e eu tive que concordar sorrindo – Bella, eu quero seguir o Jasper.

-Seguir? – Perguntei sem entender.

-Eu quero ser transformada – Respondeu Alice e mesmo eu já esperando isso fechei os olhos com impacto dessa decisão.

-Alice, isso não é algo que você simplesmente escolhe – Falei com calma.

-Eu acho que não me expressei bem – Disse Alice – Eu sei que eu vou ser transformada. Eu vi.

-Como assim? – Perguntei completamente perdida no rumo que a conversa tinha tomado.

-Vamos dizer que eu às vezes vejo o futuro – Falou a Alice corando – Não me olhe assim, você é uma vampira.

-Como assim vê o futuro? – Perguntei curiosa.

-Desde que eu era criança eu tinhas alguns flashs do futuro – Explicou Alice corando – Diziam que eu era louca então eu fingia que não via nada.

-Alice – Tentei formular algo, mas o que eu poderia dizer? Que era mentira? Principalmente quando eu sabia que isso significava que os seus poderes ganhariam forma quando vampira – O que você viu?

-Agora? – Perguntou Alice e eu afirmei – Eu vi o Jasper chegar. Eu não sabia bem o que ele significaria na minha vida, mas sabia que ele era importante. Eu vi o Edward, mas não consegui distinguir quem era. E eu me vi diferente. Com olhos vermelhos. Isso quer dizer que eu vou ser uma das vampiras más?

-Claro que não. Quando somos vampiros recém-nascidos todos temos olhos vermelhos – Expliquei com calma – Com o tempo, tomando sangue de animal, nossos olhos se tornam dourados. Mas, o que mais você viu?

-A maioria são apenas coisas aleatórias ou borrões – Respondeu Alice seria para logo um sorriso nasceu no seu rosto – Mas, eu sempre vejo o Jasper. E agora essa minha nova versão de mim. Bella, você ficaria chateada se a gente terminasse essa conversa depois? Eu meio que não dormi direito no hospital.

-Claro! Eu não queria te prender aqui – Falei a abraçando e quando ouvi a porta do quarto da Alice fechar decidi ir assistir um filme na sala. Eu realmente já não agüentava ficar trancafiada no meu quarto. E quando senti aquele cheiro pulei do sofá e abri a porta. Senti seu corpo colado ao meu, e seus lábios reivindicando os meus. Fechei minhas mãos em seus cabelos enquanto minhas pernas enlaçavam sua cintura.

-Eu senti sua falta – Sussurrou Edward sugando o lóbulo da minha orelha e eu gemi baixo segurando seu rosto trazendo seus lábios para os meus sentindo minhas costas em contato com a superfície macia do sofá – Sabe como é difícil passar um segundo longe de você?

Eu sorri perante a pergunta retórica e o beijei novamente dessa vez sem o violento desejo, e sim a completa devoção. Seus lábios de moldaram aos meus com a perfeição que eu tentava me acostumar. Sua língua brincava com a minha enquanto suas mãos subiam lentamente por a minha pele levando consigo minha blusa.

-Olha eu realmente não quero atrapalhar, mas eu preciso de ajuda – Disse a voz da Leah vindo da porta e eu baixei minha blusa amaldiçoando os lobos que sempre, sempre conseguiam atrapalhar os meus momentos com o Edward – Olha eu sei que você quer me matar. Mas, o Seth sumiu.

_Agora era fatal__  
__Que o faz-de-conta terminasse assim__  
__Pra lá deste quintal__  
__Era uma noite que não tem mais fim._

_Pois você sumiu no mundo__  
__Sem me avisar__  
__E agora eu era um louco a perguntar__  
__O que é que a vida vai fazer de mim._

_(João e Maria – Chico Buarque)_

**Narrado por Seth**

Eu tentei parar de ouvir os sussurros que vinham da sala e já me sentia enjoada da alegria do novo casal da aldeia. No fundo eu estava feliz por minha irmã finalmente ter encontrado alguém legal como o Jacob. Mas, no momento eu estava me sentindo miserável de mais para curtir o começo de namoro dos dois.

Levantei da cama e fui até o guarda-roupa. Coloquei uma roupa qualquer dentro de uma mochila e peguei minhas economias e meus documentos. Coloquei a minha mochila e me transformei em lobo. Eu sabia que era estranho um lobo com mochila, mas não deixaria ninguém me ver.

Eu precisava arrumar algum modo de ir para a Itália. Nem se fosse para ver a Jane uma última vez. Cheguei ao aeroporto sorrindo confiante. Ajeitei meu cabelo de modo desajeitado rezando para a autorização que a minha mãe tinha me dado a seis meses para visitar minha avó materna que agora morava Londres.

-Oi! Uma passagem econômica para Roma – Pedi sorrindo e a mulher pediu meus documentos e eu lhe entreguei.

-Aqui só consta a autorização da sua mãe – Disse a atendente e usei minha melhor cara de cachorro caído da mudança.

-O meu pai morreu no ano passado, eu estou indo consolar a minha avó paterna. Ela diz que eu sou a cara do meu pai – Falei exagerando na dor. Ninguém resistia a consolar um pobre órfão.

-Tudo bem. Tenha uma boa viajem – Falou a atendente eu sorri pegando a passagem. **(N/a: E todos vamos fingir que é assim tão fácil =D)**

Precisei esperar quase meia hora e já estava com medo da Leah ter descoberto o meu desaparecimento. Só consegui relaxar quando o avião decolou. E como o vôo foi longo. Eu já não agüentava mais ficar sentado. Mas, eu sabia que valeria a pena.

Não demorei muito no aeroporto. Assim que saí da zona urbana tirei minhas roupas e me transformei novamente em lobo. Corri seguindo o cheiro da Jane que me fascinava. Eu sabia que eu não podia me aproximar muito. Na verdade era melhor ficar mais do que em uma distância segura.

Como eu ainda estava na minha forma de lobo os pensamentos do Jacob e da Leah invadiam a minha mente. Mas eu preferi fingir que não era comigo o assunto. Eu sabia que a Jane pressentia a minha presença então eu tinha que me preparar para esse encontro. Eu sabia que ela iria querer arrancar a minha cabeça. Voltei a minha forma humana e me vesti sentindo meu celular vibrar e quando vi que o número era daqui atendi.

-_Você por acaso é louco ou apenas suicida? _– Perguntou Jane e eu sorri ao escutar a sua voz.

-_É ótimo escutar a sua voz também – _Falei sorrindo. Eu quase podia sentir as ondas de raiva chegando até mim.

-_Volte agora para Forks, Seth, isso não é brincadeira – _Mandou Jane e eu apenas revirei os olhos. Eu não iria embora sem vê-la – _Já tenho muitos problemas com o Marcus indo embora, não posso suportar a idéia de ter que te proteger._

_-Eu não preciso de proteção – _Retruquei revirando os olhos novamente – _E eu só vou embora depois de conversar com você. _

_-Seth! Não seja uma criança mimada – _Mandou Jane e eu tive que rir.

-_Tudo bem, não serei, mas eu quero conversar uma última vez com você – _Pedi suspirando – _Por favor, você sabe onde me encontrar._

_-Eu chego ai a noite – _Disse Jane antes de desligar e eu suspirei.

**. . .**

**Narrado por Jane **

Eu vou matar aquele lobo infeliz. Não apenas matar, a morte é rápida demais. Eu vou torturá-lo, arrancar membro por membro e só depois vou matá-lo. É eu acho que isso é suficiente. E quem sabe, eu possa beijá-lo antes disso.

O clima no castelo estava de pura tensão. Eu podia imaginar que o Marcus se rebelar seria uma surpresa. Mas eu sabia que ele não iria desistir. Acho que não era preciso ser muito esperto para perceber que o Marcus só desistiria morto.

Eu sabia que o Marcus já estava sem agüentar. Ele queria passar o mínimo de tempo possível longe da Aurora. Mas as conversas entre os três eram reservadas. E por causa daquele moleque eu teria que me ausentar. Sair não era difícil, o pior era explicar a sua ausência quando eu voltar.

-Pensei que você não viria – Falou Seth assim que entrei na cabana e antes que eu pudesse responder ele me pegou pela cintura me jogando na parede esmagando minha boca com a sua em um beijo esfomeado que me fez esquecer todas as idéias homicidas.

-Solta! Eu preciso brigar com você – Mandei tentando me afastar, mas ele me prendeu com mais força em seus braços.

-E eu preciso te beijar – Falou Seth roubando meus lábios e eu me deixei perder no mar de sensações que só ele conseguia me levar.

-Você está se arriscando muito – Falei finalmente me afastando e indo para o outro lado da sala – O tanto que eu fiz para te proteger e você vem aqui?

-Você achava mesmo que eu ia desistir tão fácil de nós dois? – Perguntou Seth se aproximando lentamente e para mim ele nunca pareceu tão perigoso.

-Seth, eu sei que você tem só 15 anos, mas você não percebe que a gente não tem futuro? – Perguntei tentando ser clara apesar de cada palavra me matar por dentro – Seth, tem casais que nascem para não ficarem juntos.

-Mesmo assim, eu precisava falar com você – Disse Seth colocando sua mão na minha bochecha e por alguns segundos me perdi no seu carinho – Quer que eu minta? Quer que eu diga que eu consigo viver sem você? Que não dói ficar longe?

-E você acha que seria fácil para eu ver você fugindo da morte diariamente? – Perguntei segurando sua mão entre as minhas – Acha que eu ia agüentar ver você morrer? E ainda por cima por minha causa?

-Nós podíamos fugir – Falou Seth e seu tom desesperado cortou meu coração que muitos achavam não existir – Eu sou um lobo, tenho defesas naturais.

-E depois? – Perguntei o encarando – O Aro nunca desistiria de me encontrar. E quando encontrasse te mataria lentamente na minha frente. E eu não posso te perder.

-Vai perder de qualquer maneira – Falou Seth derrotado.

-Dessa forma pelo menos eu tenho o consolo que você está vivo – Falei banhada de um sentimentalismo que eu odiava sentir – E isso terá que ser suficiente para nós dois.

-Eu odeio pensar que nunca poderei ter uma vida com você – Admitiu Seth mordendo o lábio e senti uma sensação de queimação nos olhos que há pouco tempo eu descobri ser a forma dos vampiros chorarem.

-E você acha que essa perspectiva não me assusta? – Perguntei segurando seu rosto entre as minhas mãos aproximando seu rosto do meu – Eu sei que não sou a vampira mais romântica oi boazinha, mas eu realmente amo você Seth Clearwater. E vê se não esquece disso.

-Eu não vou esquecer, minha pequena – Disse Seth me puxando pela cintura colando seus lábios nos meus com carinho, saudade e principalmente medo do que aconteceria quando o beijo se findasse – Eu amo você, Jane.

-Eu vou sentir sua falta – Murmurei o beijando de leve antes de me mover até a porta – Volte para a sua aldeia, encontre alguém e seja feliz. A única coisa que eu peço é que guarde o nosso encontro como uma boa memória.

-Vou guardá-la como a minha melhor lembrança – Avisou Seth e me voltei para encará-lo uma última vez querendo gravar sua imagem para sempre na minha memória. E logo fugi. Corri o mais rápido que eu podia da tentação que era a eternidade ao lado do Seth. Era impossível não se sentir tentada em fugir com ele. E eu amaldiçoava esse senso nobre que havia surgido em mim. Talvez fosse a forma do Universo me punir por tudo que eu já havia feito na vida. E tenho que dizer que não havia forma pior de ser punida.

-Pensei que você tivesse aproveitado a revolta do Marcus para partir também – Comentou Aro no momento que entrei no castelo.

-Não vejo porque eu partiria – Falei em tom neutro – Estava resolvendo um pequeno problema com lobos. Eu precisava de um pouco de ação.

-Hum! É bom saber com quem está sua lealdade – Disse Aro com um misero sorriso no rosto – O Marcus exigiu que a deixasse sair para servi-lo daqui a dez anos. Você sabe o porquê disso?

-Com certeza não sei explicar – Falei surpresa com a ação do Marcus. Sem dúvida essa condição tinha o dedo da Aurora.

-Depois de tantos anos e o Marcus conseguiu retroceder – Falou Aro em tom de desdém – Ele não durará muito sozinho e lembre, querida Jane, é bom você sempre saber a quem deve ser leal.

Observei o Aro se afastar soltando finalmente a respiração. Não era muito difícil notar a ameaça velada que ele havia deixado no ar. E mais do que nunca eu soube que eu tinha feito a escolha certa em dar adeus ao Seth.

**. . .**

**N/a: Sim! Eu sei que to a mais de um mês sem aparecer, é que o mês de julho foi o das festas, primeira a semana de festas diárias aqui na minha cidade e na semana seguinte viajem para Garanhuns para o Festival de Inverno, e se por acaso tem alguém aqui de lá ou que já esteve na cidade, tenho que dizer que amei o festival e a cidade, nunca passei tanto frio. E quando voltei para casa tive que estudar para uma provinha básica de penal, e quando penso que vou poder respirar aliviada vem seminário de comercial, família e prova de constitucional já que só fico de férias em setembro. Então mil desculpas pela demora.**

**Temo dizer que esse é o penúltimo capítulo da "Em busca do paraíso". Coração na mão. Mas, espero que gostem.**

**Nayfa ~ **_Ola querida! Espero que goste desse capítulo também... ^^_

**Bom meus amores, agora nessa reta final eu reabro a campanhia "Mande um oi para a autora". Façam essa autora feliz e deixem um oi ta?**

**Último poste: 04/09/2010**

**Espero realmente que gostem do capítulo**

**Beijinhos...**

**Até o próximo.**

**20/08/2010**


	16. Chapter 15

**Em busca do paraíso**

**15**

**Narrado por Bella**

-Não vai voltar para cama? – Perguntou Edward entre as cobertas e eu sorri pelo espelho. Eu nunca me cansaria de observar o contraste perfeito que se formava entre seus cabelos cor de cobre e os lençóis brancos.

-Infelizmente não – Falei sorrindo ao ver o biquinho que surgiu em seu rosto – Prometi a Alice que iria ao shopping. Segundo ela teremos grandes novidades.

-E grandes novidades requerem roupas novas – Disse Edward imitando o tom fino da voz da Alice me fazendo sorrir. Terminei de prender o meu cabelo e engatinhei pela cama tomando seus lábios com os meus. Sua língua acariciava a minha com desejo enquanto suas mãos buscavam uma brecha na minha roupa para tocar na minha pele.

-É melhor você parar ai – Pedi sentindo o Edward beijar meu pescoço e não consegui não me perder nas sensações que o seu toque sempre provocava. Parecia que eu simplesmente perdia a capacidade de pensar.

-Bella Cullen! – Disse Alice e eu suspirei olhando para trás observando aquela que há quase uma década era minha melhor amiga – Posso saber por que você ainda está na cama?

-Aproveitando o momento? – Perguntei divertida e ela revirou seus olhos agora completamente dourados. Havia sido um demorado e sofrido intervalo de tempo para que ela se acostumasse a nossa alimentação. Há cinco anos ela havia sido transformada e apesar de nunca ter provado o gosto do sangue humano, era difícil para Alice conviver com o cheiro de sangue.

-Bella! Eu pensei que a gente tinha combinado de ir ao shopping – Falou Alice revirando os olhos e eu sorri beijando novamente o Edward antes de levantar.

-Vamos? – Chamei e ela revirou os olhos descendo as escadas praticamente dançando.

-Já vai? – Perguntou Jasper segurando a Alice entre os seus braços de forma amorosa enquanto ela sorria abertamente.

-Finalmente, a Bella atrasou os meus planos – Queixou-se Alice e o Jasper sorriu para mim enquanto eu revirava os olhos – Vou trazer coisinhas lindas para você.

-Cuidado – Sussurrou Jasper a beijando e logo me vi sendo arrastada até o carro.

-O Jasper é sempre tão super-protetor – Comentou Alice ainda com um sorriso no rosto. E eu peguei lembrando-me de como essa década havia sido, de longe, a melhor da minha existência. Após o fim do colegial o Jasper havia se negado a transformar a Alice até ela concluir a faculdade. E tinham sido cinco anos de pura diversão.

Eu havia decidido fazer curso de fotografia enquanto Edward fazia novamente música, Jasper engenharia e Alice moda. O Emmett e a Rose haviam sumido pelo mundo em uma lua-de-mel que parecia nunca acabar. E como presente de formatura a Alice pediu a eternidade ao lado do Jasper. E com isso a nossa família estava completa.

-Você vai me dizer o porquê das compras? – Perguntei sorrindo.

-E compras precisam de motivos? – Questionou Alice sorrindo marota e eu retribui o sorriso.

-Alice, compras podem não precisar de motivos, mas me tirar dos braços do Edward precisa – Falei sorrindo maliciosa e ela gargalhou.

-Tudo bem, nós seremos chamados para um casamento – Disse Alice e eu sinceramente não fazia idéia de quem conhecido poderia se casar. Já que Esme e Carlisle só renovam os votos de cinqüenta em cinqüenta anos, e só haveria cerimônia daqui a uns três anos. Eu e o Edward tínhamos nos casado há dois anos no mesmo dia da Alice e do Jasper. E o Emmett e a Rose casaram em Vegas e logo partiram para lua-de-mel. Há não ser que eles queiram fazer uma cerimônia dessa vez.

-Emm e Rose? – Perguntei já me animando. Eu realmente sentia falta das piadas do Emmett e da minha melhor amiga.

-Não – Respondeu Alice seria, mas logo abriu um largo sorriso – Mas eles estão pensando em voltar para casa.

-Marcus e Aurora? – Perguntei mesmo achando que era quase impossível. Foram poucas as vezes que eles haviam vindo nos visitar. Contudo eu sabia que a Aurora estava feliz. Eles viviam como seminômades. E acredito que já visitaram meio mundo.

-Passou longe – Disse Alice rindo e meu celular tocou – Atenda e descobrirá.

-_Alo _– Atendi levemente receosa.

-_Bella Swan? _– Perguntou uma voz feminina que eu sabia conhecer, mas não vinha nenhum nome na minha cabeça.

-_É ela –_ Respondi – _Quem fala?_

_-Vejo que não lembra mais da minha voz – _Falou a mulher rindo e quando percebi quem era um sorriso surgiu no meu rosto.

-_Leah Clearwater _– Falei e não foi difícil concluir de quem era o casamento – _Como você está?_

_-Eu sei que você deve estar surpresa com a minha ligação – _Disse Leah estava decididamente diferente da que eu estava acostumada. E não apenas por parecer mais madura – _Eu estou ligando para lhe fazer um convite._

_-E posso saber qual? – _Perguntei mesmo já sabendo qual era.

-_Meu casamento _– Respondeu Leah com calma – _Eu sei que parece estranho, mas eu devo a minha vida a vocês. Sem contar que devo o meu relacionamento também._

_-Será em Forks? – _Perguntei preocupada. Lá ainda deveria ter pessoas que nos conheceu no colegial.

-_Não! Canadá! É onde moramos agora _– Disse Leah parecendo estar sorrindo. Ela me falou a data e a cidade antes de desligar.

-Como você sabia? – Perguntei olhando para Alice. Supostamente, a Alice não podia ver o futuro quando havia lobos no meio.

-Nós mantemos contato com e-mail – Respondeu Alice sorrindo.

-Belo tipo de vidente você é – Falei rindo. Seria bom rever a Leah e o Jacob.

**...**

**Narrado por Leah**

-Terminou? – Perguntou Sarah sorrindo quando desliguei o telefone. Ela não conseguia entender muito bem a minha motivação em chamar vampiros. Na verdade, a maioria da tribo não entendia. Mas eu devia minha vida a eles.

-Sim, agora todos estão convidados – Falei sorrindo prendendo meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto. Os anos haviam sido generosos comigo. Não posso dizer que o rompimento da tribo foi agradável ou fácil. De fato foi dura a hostilidade que recebemos. O Jacob era respeitado, mas eu...eu era tratada com a vadia responsável pelo cisma.

Foram anos infernais de insinuações por baixo do pano. Claro que eu não reclamei. Não baixei a cabeça e, é claro, respondia a altura. Só que o Seth não concordava com meu modo de ação. Lembro bem quando todo o teatro desabou.

_..._

_-Leah! O Jacob ta sabendo da palhaçada? – Perguntou Seth irritado entrando com tudo na cozinha. Desde que ele havia voltado da sua viajem para a Itália, ele estava diferente. Não completamente, mas era como se faltasse uma parte dele._

_-Não está acontecendo nada – Falei cortando qualquer comentário._

_-Não está acontecendo nada? – Perguntou Seth indignado e ele nunca pareceu tanto um herdeiro do sangue dos lobos – Leah! Sou eu. Não precisa mentir._

_-Seth, eu sei cuidar de mim – Falei me apoiando na pia tentando respirar com calma._

_-Eu sei muito bem que você sabe se cuidar, mas eles não podem te proibir de ensinar na escola da reserva – Queixou-se Seth agora parecendo um menino e eu sorri passando minha mão lentamente pelos seus cabelos. Eu sabia que ele estava apenas preocupado e querendo me ajudar. Mas isso não é possível._

_-Como é essa história? – Perguntou Jacob aparecendo na porta e eu simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Ele teoricamente devia estar em Seattle no seu último semestre de engenharia mecânica._

_-Eles só me acharam pouco qualificada, eu vou tentar emprego em Forks – Falei tentando sorrir – Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?_

_-Não tente mudar de assunto, Leah – Mandou Seth e eu o encarei implorando que ele permanecesse calado – Não Leah, dessa vez não. O Jacob tem que saber._

_-Saber do que? – Perguntou Jacob no auge da sua irritação._

_-Que todos aqui consideram a Leah uma prostituta – Respondeu Seth e senti meu mundo desabar. Parecia exagerado. Mas um lado de mim continuava insegura apesar de quatro anos de relacionamento. Mesmo o Jacob dizendo que eu era o seu impriming. Eu não conseguia acreditar. E eu não poderia fazê-lo escolher. Porque eu tinha medo de quem sairia perdendo._

_-Explique – Rosnou Jacob encarando o Seth de forma implacável._

_-Eles a culpam por tudo. Pela cisma da tribo, dizem que ela te seduziu da mesma forma que fez com o Sam e que é na cama que toma todas as decisões pelos dois Alfas – Falou Seth e mesmo aquelas palavras doerem quando ditas de forma tão clara, eu não poderia baixar a cabeça. _

_-Porque você não me disse nada? – Perguntou Jacob olhando para mim._

_-Seth, vai pro seu quarto – Mandei e o meu irmão saiu de forma quieta me deixando sozinha com Jake._

_-Leah, porque você não disse? – Questionou Jacob novamente eu me sentei respirando fundo._

_-Porque eu pensei que eu resolveria sozinha, que com o tempo eles iam parar – Respondi passando as mãos pelos meus cabelos e ele sentou na minha frente segurando minha mão com força._

_-Droga Leah! Você sabe que nós somos um casal, e casais dividem o que os magoam. E eu sei que isso te magoa – Disse Jacob e eu suspirei mordendo o lábio inferior com força tentando impedir a vontade de chorar._

_-São apenas comentários, eu posso agüentar – Falei levantando._

_-Não isso está acabando com você – Cortou Jacob me abraçando por trás colando minhas costas em seu peito me fazendo tremer._

_-Eu...eu – Tentei argumentar, mas me derreti em seus braços buscando conforto._

_-Eu vou dar um jeito – Falou Jacob e eu me virei para encará-lo._

_-Já pedi para deixar como está. Não quero mais confusão – Pedi e ele fechou os olhos suspirando me dando um selinho carinhoso._

_-Eu vou dar o meu jeito, não se preocupe – Falou Jacob em um tom que não deixava mais espaço para discussão. _

_. . ._

E de uma forma ou outra ele conseguiu mesmo resolver. Poucos dias depois uma tribo canadense pediu ajuda para resolver um problema com vampiros. O Jacob se ofereceu para ajudar e foi aqui no Canadá que nossa pequena tribo encontrou um lar.

-Vocês são os lobos mais estranhos que poderia existir – Comentou Sarah e eu apenas sorri. Eu gostava da companhia dela e agora que ela estava noiva do Seth eu sabia que seria presença constante na minha casa.

Eu sabia que o Seth não a amava completamente, mas que gostava o suficiente para fazê-la feliz. Eu sabia que o seu coração ainda era daquela vampira estranha. Só que ela pelo jeito tinha mais juízo que o meu irmão. E agora ele tinha a chance de ser feliz.

-Acho que ela já sabe disse – Falou Seth em tom divertido entrando na sala colocando sua maleta no sofá antes de abraçar Sarah. Ele havia começado a trabalhar no hospital e eu nunca havia me sentido tão orgulhosa como no dia da sua formatura.

-Consegui falar com os Cullen – Falei e ele sorriu, mas consegui notar a sombra que passou pelos seus olhos – Eles vão vim.

-Vai ser bom falar com o Edward e o Carlisle de novo – Disse Seth sorrindo. Eu sabia que ele havia se espelhado nos dois vampiros para se decidir por fazer medicina.

-Bom, vou deixá-los sozinhos – Falei levantando – Prometi que ia almoçar com o Jacob.

Sorri para ambos antes de sair de casa. Nós não morávamos muito distantes da oficina do Jacob, então a caminhada não foi longa. Entrei na oficina e um dos rapazes me avisou que o Jacob estava no escritório então foi até lá parando na porta para observar aquele que eu havia escolhido como companheiro.

-Vai ficar ai só olhando? – Perguntou Jacob sem nem ao menos olhar para cima e eu revirei os olhos.

-Odeio como você sempre nota que estou por perto – Falei entrando na sala fechando a porta atrás de mim.

-Como não poderia notar minha companheira? – Perguntou Jacob estendendo a mão e quando a segurei ele me puxou para o seu colo encostando seus lábios aos meus. Sorri perante o carinho passando minha língua lentamente pelo seu lábio inferior pedindo passagem para aprofundar o beijo, que foi logo consentida. Sua língua dançava com a minha em um ritmo calmo, um ritmo que me fazia derreter em seus braços. E eu odiava o poder que ele tinha em relação a mim. Ao meu corpo. Aos meus desejos e carinhos.

-Senti sua falta – Falei o beijando novamente.

-Eu também, carinho – Disse Jake sorrindo – Pronta para almoçar?

-Só mais um beijo – Falei me odiando por estar tão melosa. Mas no intimo eu adorava esses meus momentos com o Jake.

**...**

**Narrado por Seth**

O dia finalmente havia chegado. A Leah havia expulsado o Jacob de casa para que ele não a visse vestida de noiva, ou seja, eu tinha que agüentar sozinho os surtos da minha irmã. E quando já não suportava mais os gritos uma sensação estranha tomou conta do meu corpo. Se não fosse tão impossível, eu diria que a minha companheira está por perto.

-Leah, eu vou resolver alguns problemas, mas volto logo – Avisei mesmo ela não me dando muita atenção. Saí de casa respirando fundo e mesmo sendo fraco podia sentir o aroma que eu sabia pertencer a Jane, e depois de uma década, meu coração disparou.

Corri até a floresta e quando achei seguro me transformei em lobo buscando o cheiro da minha companheira e quando cheguei suficientemente perto, voltei a minha forma humana tirando a calça da mochila a colocando para cobrir a minha nudez.

-Ola Seth – Cumprimentou Jane e fechei os olhos apreciando o momento que sua voz chegou aos meus ouvidos. Era como se fosse uma doce caricia. Um carinho que a vida roubou de mim.

-O tempo foi generoso com você – Comentei sem saber bem o que falar. Eu estava mais ocupado em contemplar o seu rosto de traços perfeitos, cabelos loiros caindo milagrosamente por suas costas como emoldurando uma pintura de beleza eterna. Seu corpo parecia ainda menor e tudo que eu queria era abraçá-la.

-Posso dizer o mesmo – Falou Jane sorrindo e pude sentir seus olhos passeando pelo meu corpo.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei a encarando e não era minha intenção perecer irritado.

-Eu consegui sair do clã – Respondeu Jane e nada poderia me deixar mais surpreso do que essas cinco palavras – Agora não posso mais voltar. O Aro não ficou muito feliz com essa minha decisão.

-Como...como você conseguiu? – Perguntei tentando entender.

-O Marcus foi lá. Ele conseguiu muita influência nessa década, o Aro não queria arriscar uma quebra no poder – Explicou Jane e eu sabia que aquelas palavras tinham outro sentido. Eu podia imaginar que o tal Aro queria a cabeça do Marcus em uma bandeja de prata – Eu precisava te ver.

-Eu segui em frente, segui como você me pediu – Falei passando a mão pelo cabelo e odiei como o meu tom saiu acusatório. Eu precisava me acalmar. Precisava me concentrar em não cair na tentação de puxá-la para mim. A Sarah não merecia isso.

-Eu imaginei – Disse Jane e eu evitei olhar nos seus olhos até sentir sua mão em contato com a pele do meu rosto – De qualquer forma foi bom te ver. Assim guardo a imagem do seu rosto na minha memória pelo resto da minha eternidade.

-Você já vai embora? – Perguntei sentindo meu coração apertar. Quebrar pela segunda vez.

-Vou passar a noite aqui. Tenho que esperar os outros chegarem – Falou Jane e ao escutar essa informação me transformei em lobo virando as costas para a minha companheira. Eu não agüentaria lhe dizer adeus.

**...**

-Os Cullen já chegaram? – Perguntou Leah aparecendo na sala com o cabelo e maquiagem prontos.

-Não – Respondi me jogando no sofá.

-Então porque você está cheirando a vampiro? – Perguntou Leah sentando ao meu lado.

-A Jane está por perto – Respondi meio perdido.

-A Jane? A vampira psicopata que é sua companheira? – Perguntou Leah assustada e eu confirmei com a cabeça – E o que você falou?

-Que eu havia seguido em frente – Respondi fechando os olhos – Não seria justo com a Sarah.

-O que não é justo é você viver nessa vida incompleta. Você sabe que só será feliz com a vampira – Disse Leah e eu a encarei completamente surpreso.

-O que é que você está me dizendo? – Perguntei encarando a minha irmã.

-Que é para você ir atrás da sua vampira – Disse Leah segurando minhas mãos com as suas. – Você só será completamente feliz com ela.

-Mas a Sarah...

-Eu falo com a Sarah – Disse Leah me abraçando acariciando meus cabelos – Eu vou senti muita a sua falta.

-Eu te amo Le, desculpa não ficar para o seu casamento – Disse sentindo meus olhos queimarem – Vou ligar assim que der.

-Vai logo fazer sua mala – Mandou Leah enxugando as lágrimas para não borrar a maquiagem e eu arrumei tudo em pouco tempo. E saí para entrar no quarto da Leah a encontrando já vestida de noiva.

-Você é a noiva mais linda que eu já vi – Falei e ela me abraçou com força – Eu te amo.

-Eu te amo também irmãozinho – Falou Leah sorrindo beijando meu rosto – Agora vá.

Sorri colocando minha mochila nas costas e pulei pela janela me transformando em lobo correndo pela floresta. Percorri o mesmo caminho e no mesmo local me transformei em humano e coloquei uma calça. Olhei em volta encontrando uma cabana e fui até lá abrindo a porta com a violência encontrando a Jane na parede oposta.

Corri até ela a encostando na parede com violência tomando seus lábios com os meus. Uma parte de mim queria beijá-la com carinho. Mas o desejo guardado por longos dez anos me fazia querer pegar tudo que ela quisesse me dar. Senti suas mãos presas na minha nuca enquanto suas pernas circulavam minha cintura.

-O que isso significa, Seth? – Perguntou Jane enquanto eu me concentrava em beijar o seu pescoço.

-O que você acha que significa? – Perguntei a encarando sorrindo – Eu vou pra onde você for Jane.

-Isso quer dizer que teremos que agüentar ele? – Perguntou um vampiro com cara de moleque sendo seguido pela Aurora e pelo Marcus.

-Quem é esse? – Perguntei para Jane enquanto ela me empurrava para se soltar.

-Meu irmão Alec – Respondeu Jane parecendo levemente envergonhada – E sim Alec, você terá que se acostumar com o Seth.

-Calma Alec, a sua companheira está cada vez mais perto de nos encontrar – Comentou Aurora fazendo o tal Alec revirar os olhos. Ele realmente tinha muito em comum com a sua irmã.

-Aurora, deixe o menino – Pediu Marcus e esse momento quase família me assustou – Vai ser bom ter um lobo conosco, apenas do cheiro, ele possui defesas naturais contra boa parte dos poderes extras dos vampiros.

-Então nosso clã está praticamente todo formado – Disse Aurora sorrindo e acho que apenas ela estava completamente feliz com essa união – Um clã realmente peculiar, mas o nosso clã.

**...**

**Narrado por Bella**

Respirei fundo apreciando o vento frio. Nós poderíamos mesmo considerar o Canadá como uma opção de lar. A paisagem era encantadora. Se não como lar, pelo menos eu posso convencer o Edward há passar algumas semanas aqui em um momento a dois.

O casamento da Leah havia sido encantador. Chegava a ser emocionante ver um casal que você presenciou nascer consolidar o relacionamento. Eu queria ter visto o Seth também. Mas, mesmo não entendendo como, eu ficava feliz por ele encontrar a felicidade nos braços da Jane.

Eu sabia que sua saída dos Volturi significava um novo quadro se formando no cenário de poder dos vampiros. Eu imaginava que o Aro queria a cabeça de todos que a estavam acompanhando. E mesmo os Cullen sendo um clã neutro, eu sabia que nós nos posicionaríamos a favor do Marcus. E se houvesse uma guerra, faríamos tudo para vencer.

-Em que você está pensando? – Perguntou Edward beijando meu pescoço e sem muita coragem de falar deixei meus pensamentos livres para a alegria do meu marido – Adoro quando você faz isso.

-Pois a festa acabou – Falei sorrindo bloqueando novamente os meus pensamentos – Eu tenho medo pela Aurora e pelo Seth.

-O Seth tem um bloqueio natural à maioria dos poderes, inclusive o de busca. Eles vão ficar bem – Disse Edward com calma e eu me permiti relaxar em seus braços – Então quer dizer que você gostou do Canadá...

-Eu adorei o Canadá ainda mais nos seus braços – Falei sorrindo me virando para beijá-lo com carinho apreciando cada contato, cada momento, cada caricia do meu anjo particular. Meu anjo que não apenas me salvou, mas iluminou a minha existência.

E eu não poderia dizer se haverá guerra pelo poder, se eu verei o Jacob e a Leah em termos tão cordiais novamente. Talvez nem a Alice consiga, já que as escolhas ainda não foram feitas. Aos olhos de terceiros esses fatos serão apenas histórias aleatórias, mas para mim, será uma honra e um prazer participar de cada momento que construirá essas novas histórias.

**...**

**F I M**

**...**

**N/a: Sim. A fic chegou ao fim e nossa dói o coração colocar um ponto final nessa história. Percebi hoje que a fic ta praticamente completando um ano de existência já que foi publicada em setembro do ano passado e agradeço e muito a todos vocês que tiveram paciência e carinho para esperar os postes, já que esse ano tem sido complicado arrumar tempo. Então muito, muito obrigada a aqueles que colocaram a fic como favorita e/ou alerta e principalmente àqueles que me mandaram reviews com suas opiniões, desejos, criticas construtivas. Eu realmente só tenho que agradecer pelo carinho que essa história foi recebida.**

**Para quem gosta das minhas fics, devo ainda esse mês iniciar meu novo projeto de long-fic e espero vê-los por lá. Sem contar que agora que dei uma respirada devo voltar com mais one na Serie Cotidiano. Então não será um adeus definitivo.**

**E novamente ficam os meus agradecimentos a todos vocês.**

**Beijinhos**

**Até a próxima história.**

**13/09/2010**


End file.
